The Darcy's Journey
by JLWest
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the the Darcy's and characters of Pride and Prejudice. What their lives were like. Here is one possibility. The story tries to follow the lives of some of the character of Pride and Prejudice in the Regency period. A knowledge of Pride and Prejudice is almost a must.
1. Chapter 1 A Wedding Breakfast

**A Wedding Breakfast**

As two open barouches were driven away from the church at Meryton a large number of guests lined the walk from the church door to the carriages. The guests were applauding; some threw confetti or flowers. Mr. Charles Bingley had married Miss Jane Bennet and Mr. William Darcy had married Elizabeth Bennet. They would drive less than four miles to the wedding breakfast. The barouches would immediately return to the church to pick up guest. Every conveyance in Meryton was pressed into service for the event.

The sisters had stood in their father's study and said they wanted a simple double wedding with friends and family. Mr. Bennet questioned their decision. Both men had estates and business interest. He wondered if a simple country wedding would pay the gentlemen due respect. He was willing to spend he said. No they pleaded, the gentlemen had agreed. My dears he had explained, a successful farmer will raise a family on thirty pounds a year. Jane's husband would have an income one hundred and seventy times that amount and Elizabeth's three hundred and forty times. They were wealthy by any standard. He felt a simple country wedding with friends and family would not be proper. They were his two favorite daughters, he reluctantly agreed. After his daughter left he sat in his library chuckling. He would enjoy watching the folly of this plan. The Bennet family was an old established family at Longbourn and the Bennet sisters were marrying men of fortune and connections. Jane and Elizabeth both had a very small dowry and no connection to the ton or titles. Yet both had managed handsomely.

There were guest from London, Lady Fitzwilliam and her son Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, Aunt and cousin to William Darcy; Georgiana Darcy sister to Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Reynolds, housekeeper at Pemberley. Mr. Darcy had invited his housekeeper who had known him since he was four. Mr. Bingley guest included Mr. Hurst and his wife Mrs. Louisa Hurst and Miss Caroline Bingley, both were his sister. The principle guest of Jane and Elizabeth included their Mother and Father Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Sisters Catherine (Kitty) and Mary, Aunt and Uncle Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, Aunt and Uncle Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and their four children, Sir William Lucas, Lady Lucas and daughter Maria Lucas and two brothers, Mr. and Mrs. Long and children. And of course the rest of the Meryton residences it seemed were invited from the Doctor to the blacksmith. The guest list had quickly grown like weeds in a fertile field. Mr. Darcy had made arrangement for Lady Fitzwilliam, Georgina and Colonel Fitzwilliam to stay at Lucas Lodge. It was a very common practice. They were not acquainted prior to arrival in the neighborhood but the invitation was extended because of titles. Longbourn, Lucas Lodge and Netherfield Park were full.

The Wedding Breakfast had to be held at Netherfield Park because of the size of the wedding party. Normally the breakfast would have been held at Longbourn, home of the two brides but the manor house would not accommodate fifty or so guests at table. Three days prior to the event Netherfield Park was not livable while it was undergoing preparation. The doors of the ballroom, dining room and hall were all removed to create a large room. Tables made of doors; planks and saw horses were set up and covered. Chairs, serving dishes, claret jugs, pots, pans, silverware, glasses, table coverings and china were borrowed from neighbors. The servants from several houses were combined to cook and wait the breakfast. Mrs. Caroline Bingley was charged by her brother to make sure all that was borrowed would be returned to the owners. She would also have to get the house back to normal for her brother and his new wife. Darcy saw she was not happy about the chore but she seemed to accept the duty with a measured amount of grace.

It was decided over tea, a few days before the wedding, by three members of the wedding party Charles was the guilty party. He had extended extra invitations. Charles was of the opinion he would get married once. He confessed he had invited an extra guest on more than one occasions. Mr. Bennet said it was no matter, he was confident the guest list was now fixed. Before the wedding Charles would have to travel far to find someone not invited. At this point Jane came to the aide of her future husband saying one invitation extended often required a second for a relative. Mr. Bennet said he would be sure to take a basket of bones to the breakfast for any stray dogs Charles may have invited.

This was all done in friendly good humor with smiles and laughter. Charles took the banter in good spirts making little effort to mount a defense. He smiled and laughed, said there was plenty of wine and food for the guest. Mr. Darcy smiled at the comments; glanced at Elizabeth and Georgina who were sitting together. Elizabeth said teas at Longbourn were always like this. Father was always fair and even handed in his teasing. However, she thought she had received a measure more than the rest. Mr. Bennet said he would have none of that. He had been outnumbered by women at Longbourn for many years. He might get the odds to even but would never have the advantage of numbers. Mr. Darcy could see where Elizabeth got her quick wit. He was becoming a little more at ease in the company. Lady Fitzwilliam remarked it was very difficult to plan a wedding; most families didn't have experience and got one maybe two tries. The Bennet's would get four tries at mastering the event. Mr. Bennet said by the time the fourth came around and she attended he hoped she would have a chair to sit on at Lucas Lodge for breakfast. Mr. Bennet remarked that all of Meryton was taking their meals standing for three days in honor of his daughter's wedding.

Darcy was taking Lady Fitzwilliam to Lucas Lodge after the tea when she remarked she liked the Bennet family. He said he was disappointed in Mrs. Bennet's manners but was learning to accept his new relations. Lady Fitzwilliam laughed and explained to her nephew that her manners could be dismissed. She was a woman with four unmarried daughter, a small estate with limited income, entailed away on her husband's death. Sunday a great weight will be lifted from her shoulders and sadness would arrive with the absence of her two daughter's departure.

"William, my dear you will never have to carry that burden and are many years away from feeling that sadness." She had said.

Both couples had a few minutes after changing before all the guests would arrive. Darcy had excused his valet, Taylor and knocked on his bride's door. He heard her say enter. He opened the door and entered. Elizabeth stood by a mirror with her maid, Mildred who was finishing her hair. Elizabeth dismissed Mildred. Darcy had brought Mildred up from London earlier in the week and introduced her. She was in her mid-thirties. She could change maids if she didn't approve. He explained she had been a lady's maid for several years until her mistress died in childbirth. She was happy but showed a concerned look. He apologized for taking on too much. She explained Hill had always been her and Jane's make do ladies maid. She didn't want to shove her aside before their big day. She asked if Mildred could take over after the wedding. He had smiled and agreed.

He walked across the room and took Elizabeth in his arms. They looked at each other and kissed. She leaned against his chest and said; "William Darcy, husband."

"Elizabeth Darcy, wife." he replied.

"Is it time to go down and entertain our guests?" she asked.

"Taylor will knock when all the guests have arrived. We can have a few more minutes." he said.

"We have a lifetime." she said.

"Is that all, it won't be enough." he replied.

A light knock on the door and they knew it was time to go down. They walked to the head of the stairs where Charles and Jane waited. Darcy felt Elizabeth and he should go down first because it was Charles house. There were cheers and applause as they came down the steps. Elizabeth wore a splendid silk lavender gown. Both were smiling. A toast was proposed by Col. Fitzwilliam. A maid served them wine and the room drank the toast. Charles and Jane descended the stairs and again there were cheers and applause. This time Darcy proposed a toast and the room drank to the newlyweds. Both couples started greeting guest and making introductions where needed. They were very busy with so many guests to greet. Elizabeth caught a glimpse of Charles and Jane moving thru the assembly. After forty five minutes everyone sat down to breakfast. The meal could have served as breakfast, diner or supper with eggs, bacon, ham, roast beef, chicken, pork, vegetables, cakes, pastries and puddings.

The couples were seated at a head table and got a chance to talk for a few minutes. Darcy explained he was trying to leave about 3:00pm so they could be at London House by six or half past. Tomorrow they would travel to Bath. Charles said they would spend the night at Netherfield Park and travel in the morning. They were going to the coast. Darcy asked how he would get away from all the guests. Charles smiled and said there were musicians coming and the room would be cleared at four o'clock, the wine would be replenished and they would have a dance. He and Jane would slip upstairs and the guest could dance until dawn. There was enough food and wine for everyone for two day. He said he didn't care when they left, that was Caroline's problem.

Both couples were up again after some food moving along the tables making sure they talked to everyone. Elizabeth got a chance to speak to Mrs. Reynolds for a few minutes. She asked if Mrs. Reynolds enjoyed the trip. She stated she had and was having an enjoyable time at Netherfield Park helping with the preparations. Elizabeth said she was a guest, Mr. Darcy told her she had been invited as a guest. She stated she had been a housekeeper for forty years. One could be in a different place but not a different person. She asked if Elizabeth had any instruction for Pemberley. Elizabeth stated she did not. She felt when she arrived at Pemberley she would have to ask her for instruction.

A special table had been setup for the kids and maids were serving them. Darcy and Elizabeth stopped at the table to talk with the children. A few days before the wedding Elizabeth and Jane were playing hide and seek with the Gardiner's children. Darcy was requisitioned to join the game. The youngest, Martha who was five found Darcy and thought she had captured him mixing her games with capturing the flag.

"I captured Mr. Darcy." She had told Elizabeth.

Everyone laughed and one of the older kids said no, Elizabeth captured Mr. Darcy. Martha didn't understand the implication and was adamant she had captured Mr. Darcy and started crying. Darcy picked her up and consoled her explaining the differences in the games and that Roger meant Elizabeth had captured his heart and they would be married. She continued to sob. He had carried her into the house. Mrs. Gardiner took her and laid her down for a nap. It was a good story over tea and everyone had laughed about Martha capturing Mr. Darcy.

While they were talking with the kids Martha looked up and asked Mr. Darcy if Elizabeth could go home with them tomorrow. They could go to the park and play captures the flag. The whole table erupted in laughter and it startled Martha. She felt they were making fun of her and she started crying which turned into sobbing. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Darcy reached down and picked her up. She laid her head on his shoulder still sobbing. They returned to their table and Darcy sat her on his lap. He promised they would come and play captures the flag as soon as possible. After a bit she turned and hugged his neck, laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Mrs. Gardiner was told of her daughter's problem and went to the head table.

"Mr. Darcy, I can take her if you like?" she said.

Elizabeth leaned over and quietly asked; "Does this mean I can't go home with Martha tomorrow and play capture the flag?"

She looked at Darcy with a disappointed look. They all laughed except Martha who was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Walk On

**Walk On**

It was close to two o'clock when they started saying their goodbyes. The carriage had been brought from Pemberley earlier in the week. It was a large elegant black lacquered carriage. The entire carriage was spotless and sparkled in the afternoon sun from its dark red wheels to its polished door handles. It was pulled by four magnificent matched white horses with gleaming harness and fittings. The carriage could seat six in close quarters or four in comfort. The carriage was driven by a coachman and brakeman on the front seat and two footmen stood on small platforms on the back. Some of Elizabeth' luggage had been brought from Longbourn and loaded along with Darcy's on the coach.

The family members went to the carriage parked in front of the house to say their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. Elizabeth kissed her sisters, Farther, Mother and Georgiana.

Mrs. Bennet was crying and said; "Oh Mr. Darcy I know you will but, may I ask that you please take care of my Lizzie."

Darcy bent down and kissed Mrs. Bennet on the check, smiled and said "Yes Mam, I will."

He shook hands with Mr. Bennet who was teary eyed and Col. Fitzwilliam and Charles who both smiled. He kissed Georgiana and Lady Fitzwilliam on the cheek. Elizabeth and Jane embraced and whispered to each other. They entered the coach and four assisted by the footman. The footman closed the door, folded the step, and mounted his back platform. The brakeman released the brake, the coachman said walk on and Elizabeth's life with Darcy started.

"A little conversation is required while riding in a carriage with one's wife. I may remark on the good weather and you may speak on the condition of the roads." she said laughing.

Darcy chuckled and thought back to the Netherfield ball all those months ago.

"The road I think has been a little rocky and uphill for us to get to this carriage ride." he replied.

She was sitting beside him and he turned and kissed her. He placed his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"Yes it has, a little. But my dear it's not the road behind; it's the one ahead I wonder. Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"The London House tonight and we will travel to Bath tomorrow." he replied.

He explained they could make it to Bath in two long days with good roads but would take three. They would have to change horses eight or ten times at coaching inns. As the carriage passed Longbourn she saw the barouche with her lady's maid, Mrs. Reynolds and Darcy's valet waiting to pull onto the road. Hill was standing at the door. She waved as they passed and Elizabeth waved back.

"I think you will miss Hill." he said.

"Yes I will, Hill cried as she dressed us this morning." she said.

"I usually don't give orders to a ladies maid but, during the breakfast I sent Mrs. Reynolds, Mildred, Hill and my valet to Longbourn with instruction to load your luggage." he said.

"Will I meet the servants at the London House tonight?" she asked.

"No, just the housekeeper and butler; we will be there one night and there isn't much time." He said.

Traffic on the road was light at first but the closer they got to London more and more horse and rider, carriages and even foot traffic was on the road. The coachman had to be an expert to maneuverer a coach and four on the road in traffic. Horse and rider usually were not a problem for the coachman. Wagons and coaches were more and more frequent passing in the opposite direction. They seldom passed a wagon as Darcy had ordered a slow steady pace to arrive at the London House by six or half past. The twenty miles could be covered in about three hours but traffic in London and getting to the London House could add forty five minutes to the journey. With a four, good roads, lightly loaded and light traffic the coachman knew he could make between seven and nine miles an hour. He knew the barouche following could not possibly keep that pace for twenty mile with five passengers and the luggage. They would have to slow, stop and change horses or lay over at a coaching inn.

They had traveled together for the first ten miles for safety reasons. A breakdown of a coach was a serious matter on the roads but highwaymen were also a small concern. The coachman, brakeman and footman were all discretely armed and the closer they got to London and heavy traffic the less likely a single Highwayman or highway gang would strike. Traffic ahead had picked up slowing his pace for the past ten minutes. The brakeman reported the barouche had dropped back. There was nothing for it. He would have to stop. After a quarter of a mile he pulled into the Holston Coaching Inn. The brakeman set the brake dismounted and held the horses. A footman jumped down to get the step and door. The coachman tied off the reins and stepped to the carriage door.

Darcy lowered the window and said; "Harold, are we making good time?"

He replied; "We were sir but freight traffic ahead is slowing the pace and the barouche has fallen back."

"How far back?" Darcy asked.

"A mile, mile and half. They may have stopped to raise the top because of the rain ahead." He said.

"At any rate, Sir I can't make the time. Were four forty now and nine miles from the edge of London.

That will be six o'clock just to London and another forty-five minutes to London House. But, we have to abandon the barouche to the road to make that time.

Elisabeth was watching and listening to the two men discuss the times, distance and problems. Darcy was not angry but he did look concerned. She wondered why he looked worried. He rose and the footman opened the door. Darcy stepped out and held out his hand to Elizabeth, he handed her out of the carriage. She heard him tell Harold they would wait ten more minutes for the barouche. If there was no sight of the carriage they would need to hire horses and go back for them and they needed to be armed. He asked for the coachman to make the necessary arrangements. Now Elizabeth was concerned.

"Dear, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I hope not." he replied.

"They may have had trouble or just stopped for some reason." he said.

"But why would you need to go back armed?"

"It is possible they were stopped by highwaymen.

We need to make sure they are safe."

He explained they were close to London and few highwaymen would risk such a bold move but a bold one had stopped and robbed a coach just three miles out of London last month. It was speculated he was probably a London rogue and not a true Highwayman.

The footman reported the barouche in sight just coming around the corner. They waited until the coach pulled in and Darcy walked over to the coachman and asked if everything was alright. The coachman stated yes, they had stopped to fix a dragging trace chain and couldn't catch up without taxing the horses. Darcy suggested they all retire to the inn for tea and rest the horses. He led Elizabeth and the ladies into the main entrance of the inn, coachmen and footman had their own entrance. Darcy and Elizabeth sat at a small table near the front window. Mildred, Mrs. Reynolds and Taylor sat at a table against the wall. They ordered tea.

Elisabeth asked Darcy if he had ever been robbed on the road. He stated he had not but said his mother and Lady Fitzwilliam had on their way to Rosings. It was at that time a five day trip because of the roads. A true Highwayman had stopped Lady Anne's coach on a narrow part of the road out of a small village at gunpoint. Harold at the time was a young postilion rider but was on the back platform, not on the left lead horse. The Highwayman stole mostly jewelry and some money. Harold had taken his pistol from the hiding place in front of him and managed to get it cocked. He pressed the pistol between his chest and the coach while holding his arms in the air. The Highwayman rode to the back of the coach to make his getaway. Just as he passed the back of the coach Harold shot him. He was knocked from his horse. The coachman and brakeman were on him and disarmed the man. He was placed on the floor of the coach and taken to York and turned over to the magistrate. Because he had robbed two titled Ladies he was patched up and hanged. However; it must be said he was a bold Highwayman to stop a coach and four with a coachman, brakeman and two footmen. Elizabeth asked if his father rewarded Harold. He said he had demoted him to stable boy. Although it was a brave move it had put the party at risk. He could have missed the shot and the return fire may have hit someone. Father said he could replace the jewels, money, coachman, brakeman or footman but not the ladies. He was promoted to footman a year later as he had become too big for a postilion rider.

Darcy explained they were going to be a little late. The barouche was carrying three passengers and a coachman and footman plus the luggage; it would not be able to keep up and he didn't want to abandon them on the road. He thought the best solution was to have Mrs. Reynolds and Mildred ride in their carriage and slow the pace of both carriages. Darcy paid the innkeeper for everyone's tea. The top on the barouche was raised and led out on the road followed by the coach and four. Harold posted a postilion rider on the left lead horse of the coach. Progress was slow on the road with traffic and a light rain began just as they reached the outskirts of London. It took another hour before they stopped in front of London House, at half past seven.


	3. Chapter 3 A Wedding Dance

**A Wedding Dance**

Charles ordered all of the food and wine moved to the dining room, tables dismantled and chairs moved to the side. The musicians were set up ready for the first dance. Caroline Bingley was mortified and tried to persuade her brother to close the wedding breakfast with a toast which was customary. A ball was never done at a gentleman wedding only commoners wedding. He would have none of it. His wife loved to dance, he loved to dance, and there were musicians and a ball room. He would dance with his wife. Others could do as they pleased. He ordered the first dance. The Bingley's led out the first dance and were followed by a full complement of couples. Richard danced with his mother the first dance; not unheard of but certainly different. He told his mother during their dance it should become an English custom. She had smiled and said she would settle for his wedding; he could do whatever he wanted at the celebration. The Colonel knew the obligatory was;

"Yes Mother".

The second dance Richard was standing with Georgiana to the side. He noticed her interest in the dancing, the couples moving thru the steps with the music. He and Darcy had agreed she would not be presented this year. They would wait one maybe two years before she would come out.

The third dance was about to start and Richard said, "Would the lady permit me this dance?"

Georgiana blushed and looked at her cousin.

"Can we, Richard?" she replied.

"We can and we will; don't tell your brother." he said as he led her out for the dance.

He noticed her stiff dance steps at first but as they progressed she found her way, relaxed and began to smile. Lady Fitzwilliam watched her son dancing with Georgiana. He should have escorted her back to the Lucas Lodge where they were staying. But she knew that Richard always seemed to do as he pleased with no restraints. Lord Fitzwilliam she thought couldn't or wouldn't correct any of Richard actions; always saying, Richard values were sound. She had to admit he struck a handsome, romantic figure and being a graceful dancer was an admirable social grace.

Charles told his sister to take good care of his guest; the wine cellar was open if supply became low. It was almost seven thirty and the guest list had not thinned much. Almost no one noticed as he and Jane went up the stirs together. Richard thought Charles had done well, he had captured a very beautiful bride; not as spirited as Elizabeth and maybe not as beautiful but very fine. He saw them disappear at the top of the steps. Richard danced a few more dances with Georgiana before he escorted her and his mother to Lucas Lodge. They would return to London in his mother's carriage in the morning. He had done his duty and he had done it well.


	4. Chapter 4 London House

**London House**

Darcy could see it was just beginning to get light outside when he awoke. His wife was sleeping curled up next to him. Her dark curls lying across her cheek and neck. Elizabeth woke and looked up at her husband.

She smiled and crawled up on his chest and said, "Good morning Mr. Darcy."

"Good morning Mrs. Darcy and how are you today." he asked.

"If there is some state higher than wonderful, that is what I am; otherwise just wonderful." she said.

"Husband how soon do we need to get up?" she asked.

"We have about one hour and half unless we have breakfast in bed." he replied.

"I think that will be perfect." she replied.

"There is hot water in the washroom, would you like to go first?" he asked.

"Yes dear, I would." she said.

She got out of bed and entered their shared washroom. She quickly washed. Her maid had placed a fresh nightgown on the table for her. Taylor had placed clean nightwear on the table for William. She got back into bed and Darcy took his turn.

"My Mother would often have her breakfast in bed but she never allowed us girls unless ill." she said.

"All you need to do to get breakfast in bed is pull that cord." he said.

He indicated a large cord hanging by the bed post. Elizabeth looked at the cord and assumed her maid would enter. She would see them in bed together. She thought it would be a little embarrassing but Darcy just smiled, daring her to pull the cord. She reached across him and pulled the cord. Laid on his chest and pulled the cover up.

Almost immediately there was a soft knock at the door. The door opened and Taylor backed into the room carefully carrying a table with food and dishes. He backed all the way across the room until he was very close to the bed. He set the table down and without turning to face the bed he said.

"Will that be all Sir?"

"Yes, perfect, thank you." Darcy said.

Taylor walked across the room, left closing the door. Elizabeth was amazed.

"How did he do that?" she asked.

"Do what my dear?" he said.

"Carry a table laden with food and dishes across the room backwards, set it perfectly in position and not rattle a cup." she asked.

Darcy smiled and explained he had asked Taylor if he could deliver breakfast for two in bed discreetly. He drew those chalk marks on the floor to guide him and practiced with the table. The food and dishes were perfectly balanced. He practiced several times. He gave instructions the chalk marks were not to be removed. They laughed and ate their breakfast in bed.

"We still have three quarters of an hour." he said.

She sat the tea cup on the table next to her bed. She rolled over on top of his chest and pulled the cover over their heads.

"I have an idea." she said.

Darcy glanced at his watch. They were only twenty minutes behind his planned schedule. They both changed into traveling clothes in their rooms. It was common to wear older, dark colored clothes on honeymoon. Brides were often dressed in black. This was done in an attempt to disguise the newlyweds as a married couple and avoid embarrassment. They had talked about it and Darcy felt they were traveling to the most popular honeymoon town in England. He didn't like disguise. Elizabeth felt they were young and always smiling. No matter the disguise they may as well have a "Newlyweds" sign around their necks. She didn't like dark colors and was fine with the whispers and gossip.

Darcy thought of Charles and Richard and smiled. He would have to find a way to thank Richard. He and Charles were sitting in his study one evening discussing the coming weddings. They both felt they were very well prepared. The door opened without a knock and Col. Fitzwilliam walked in dressed in his regimentals. He explained he had just finished his duties for the day and came to make a trade. Darcy asked what kind of trade. The Colonel proposed a platter of food and bottle of decent brandy for priceless knowledge. Priceless knowledge Darcy thought, well he could play along with this for such a cheap cost. The Colonel refused all demands for information until the food was delivered. When the food arrived he set a bottle of his brandy on the table.

Standing in front of his cousin Darcy asked "What is this priceless knowledge?"

"It is the mystery of the marriage bed, sit down, we will be here awhile." Richard said.

There were nervous laughs and glances back and forth between Charles and Darcy.

"Were aware of what we need to know cousin; we have sheep, cattle and horses." Darcy said. "Which one of those are you Gentlemen marrying, sheep, cow or horse?" asked Richard.

Darcy was beginning to get nervous. He sat down and glanced at Charles. Charles was not smiling. He wondered if they were as knowledgeable as they assumed. Deep down he knew he had a few questions. Both men were looking at the Colonel. He began to eat his food and explained this discourses had nothing to do with being a gentlemen and everything to do with a gentleman. You may ask questions. Women are very different than men he began. He then went on to explain in explicit detail how to make love to a female. He explained what they could do and what they should do. What to expect and how to act. He was always carful to say female. After making love; do not leave the bed and go to your room. Slide your arm under the female's shoulder and pull her on top of your chest, cover her and let her do as she pleases. Females are curious creatures. He finished his food, stood, took the bottle of brandy and walked to the door.

He turned and said; "Repeat performances are always greatly welcomed. It is important to have a happy wife."

He closed the door behind him as he left.

"Darcy did you know all of that." Charles asked.

"No, I had no idea." he replied.

"Do you think it is accurate information?" Charles asked.

"Yes, Richard would not give us bad advice on something like this." he replied.


	5. Chapter 5 Honeymoon Travles

**Honeymoon Travels**

The barouche and coach and four were both parked at the curb. Mildred and Taylor were in the barouche with a coachman and brakeman on the driver's seat. Harold and his brakeman were on the driver's seat of the coach. A footman held the horses and another was sitting on the left lead in the postilion position. Walker opened the door for the couple. They entered the coach; Walker closed the door and folded the steps. The barouche pulled out. Harold said walk on and the coach left London House.

"We would normally all travel in one carriage but this gives us some privacy in route and added safety." he said.

"Thank you for the privacy husband; is safety a concern?" she asked.

"Husband, that is how you will address me then?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Dear, husband, William, sir and perhaps Mr. Darcy when I'm not happy." she said.

"I will try to stay in the dear and husband area of your list." he said.

"Dear, you always use my proper name of Elizabeth and not Lizzie as most. You do not like Lizzie?" she asked.

"I don't dislike Lizzie, I always think of you as Elizabeth. I'm growing use to you as wife." he said.

"Wife, hmm Sir, I should hope so." she said.

"Wife, do you think we have said anything that amazes the world?" he asked.

"Our first dance at the Netherfield Ball she laughed; no the conversation has been repeated a million times and is only important to two people." she said.

Darcy explained the road from London to Bath was a notorious road for highwaymen. Some were even famous for being cavalier about their robberies. Sometime they worked in gangs. It was not something to be taken lightly by travelers or highwaymen. When they are caught they are hanged. He understood at the first coaching inn two hours out of London coaches will often wait to form a caravan for safety.

"Will we join a caravan dear?" she asked.

"We are a caravan; we travel with six men. Even highwaymen with a gang would not be so bold." he said.

At the first coaching inn the horses were changed in twenty minutes. Everyone had tea and biscuits and they were on the road. A light rain started an hour from the second coaching inn. They pulled in the second coaching inn and Darcy escorted Elizabeth inside. A Naval Captain approached him in the inn and said he was traveling with his wife and her maid to Bath. The Captain said his name was Captain Richardson. He would like to join their caravan. Darcy said he would be with him presently. The Captain looked nervous. Darcy thought they might be newlyweds; he smiled and thought even Naval Captains were nervous grooms.

Darcy found Harold at the coach changing horses. He told him of Captain Richardson request and asked what he might know. Harold said they were newlyweds in a hired coach on their way to Bath according to their coachman. Darcy went to the inn and informed Captain Richardson he could join the caravan. They would leave in thirty minutes. An hour later all three coaches were stopped on the road. The Captain's coach was having problems with a wheel. Darcy's two coachmen looked at the wheel and thought the carriage might make it to the next stop if the coach was unloaded and driven slow. He could see that Mrs. Richardson was concerned but trying to make the best of the situation. It was getting late and Darcy didn't want to be on the road after sundown. He didn't want to abandon the party on the road. He suggested they load the luggage onto the barouche and the couple join them in the coach. The maid could ride in the barouche. The rented carriage could make a slow trip to the next stop.

Darcy made the introduction to Elizabeth and she welcomed them into the coach. The Captain was very thankful for the help. He said they had married yesterday in London and were on their way to Bath for five days.

"We were married two days ago in Meryton." Elizabeth said.

"I'm amazed Mrs. Darcy. You don't seem like newlyweds." Mrs. Richardson said.

"Yes it is true." Elizabeth said.

Everyone seemed to relax and they talked of the trip and the sights to see in Bath. When they arrived at the next inn they waited for the Richardson's carriage. An hour later it arrived and it was quickly determined the wheel could not be fixed readily. The Coaching Inn manager said it would take at least two days for a replacement wheel to arrive. The Captain told Darcy he would have to go by the next mail coach. Darcy suggested the Captain pay off the rented carriage and he would give them a ride to Bath. The Captain thanked Darcy and said he was forced by need to accept.

They were on the road again. Elizabeth was happy to give the newlyweds aid.

"We are very grateful for the benefit of your carriage. If we waited for the mail coach tomorrow Mrs. Richardson would not have much of a honeymoon as I have to report to my ship at Plymouth in ten days." Captain Richardson said.

"Will you be traveling back to London Mrs. Richardson?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh no, I will go to Plymouth with my husband and maid." she replied. "Then you will live near Plymouth?" Elizabeth said.

They looked at one another and smiled. Mrs. Richardson said,

"I will live on the ship; it will be our home, probably for many years." she replied.

"We both are on a great journey in our new lives." Elizabeth said.

While at diner the first night Captain Richardson related he was assigned to the West Indies squadron. They had meet at a ball in London while he was on leave almost six years ago. Before he returned to his ship they agreed to court. They wrote letters for five years and decided to marry two years ago. His new ship HMS Valiant was refitted in Plymouth. He had come to England to sail her back for service in the Indian Ocean.

"Do most Captains have their wives on board?" Elizabeth asked.

"No mam, it is against Navy regulations but it is a 'Dead Letter Order'. "There are wives and even children on board His Majesty Ships." he said.

He explained off his main cabin on the ship they would have a small cabin to share, a small sitting room, wash cabin and cabin for her maid. When not under action she would have the main deck to walk and relax. Under action women often assisted the medical officer below decks; some even became the only medical person on smaller ships.

The couples had very interesting conversations during their trip. The ladies talked of their past and future lives. They agreed to call each by given names of Emma and Lizzie. They agreed to write and exchanged address. Emma gave her address as Admiralty House, Whale Island, Hampshire, Portsmouth, HMS Valiant, West Indies Squadron and Captain Richardson. She said the Admiralty would put the letters on the first ship bound for Port Said in Egypt. It would be carried to the Red Sea by camels to a ship bound for India. HMS Valiant would receive the letter when it was in port or by another ship on patrol. It would take about a year. She and the Captain always numbered their letters. Some were lost and often they arrived out of order. Elizabeth gave the London House address and Pemberley. She said housekeepers would forward the letters and would only cause a three day delay. They laughed and both men looked at their wives and smiled.

The last night on the road at diner Captain Richardson offered to pay Darcy for the transportation to Bath for his party and luggage. Darcy would not accept payment. He said it was wrong to accept payment from a friend for a favor. When the waiter brought the bill Captain Richardson offered to pay the check. Darcy said no it was his pleasure. Captain Richardson said he believed he should be allowed to pay as a partial payment for the favor extended. Elizabeth suggested the waiter should decide. Elizabeth turned to the waiter and told him her husband always paid a large tip for excellent service which he had delivered tonight. He should give the check to the Captain and save her husband money. The waiter quickly gave the check to Darcy. They all laughed and the Captain said Mrs. Darcy had gained the weather gage and he had been out sailed. Darcy suggested another bottle of wine and he would allow the Captain to pay. They sat in the coaching inn and drank the bottle of wine before going up to bed. When they arrived at the last coaching inn to change horses the next day the couples said their goodbyes. Taylor and Mildred boarded the coach and four. The Richardson's transferred to the barouche. They waved as the coaches separated on the outskirts of Bath to go to their respective lodgings. They had traveled for two and a half days stopping for two nights at coaching inns. They had tea, lunch and dinner together. They all became friends.

The Darcy's were staying in furnished, staffed apartments in the Crescent. Darcy explained The Crescent is a row of terraced houses laid out in a crescent. It was designed by the architect John Wood the Younger and started in 1767. It is perhaps his greatest design as an architect. Elizabeth thought it was beautiful. She requested they go for a walk on the green in front of the Crescent. He agreed and they strolled on the grass. There were several couples strolling on the sidewalk and green lawn in the late afternoon.

Their first night in Bath they ate at the apartment and went to bed early. They were in bed talking.

"Emma must love her Captain very much to accept a life on board a ship." Elizabeth said.

"Yes I think so. Let's hope he wasn't just an excellent letter writer." he said.

They began laughing.

"Oh Husband it is so good to laugh with you." she said.

"Let the waiter decide?" he asked.

"Do I owe you the amount of the tip? I can pay from my pin money." she said.

"I thought it was a very artful move." he said.

"I have others." she said, and blew out the candle.


	6. Chapter 6 Longbourn

**Longbourn**

The Bennet sisters were away on their honeymoons. Everything borrowed was in the process of being returned with the usual mix ups and mistakes. Meryton was slowly getting back to normal with lots of gossip about the wedding event and guests. Lady Lucas was sad to see her guest, Lady Fitzwilliam and party leave. She had been extremely happy to extend the invitation to the party but was nervous because of rank. Her husband was a Lord thru trade and the Fitzwilliam's had been landed and titled for three centuries. Lady Fitzwilliam proved to be polite, gracious and soft spoken to all, even to the servants. She had diner at Longbourn two nights before the wedding and complemented Mrs. Bennet on her table. She was pleasant and talked to everyone.

Sadness had arrived at Longbourn for some. Mrs. Bennet was very quiet and frequently sighed with disappointment. She would then raise her chin and push on to the kitchen to talk with cook, to Meryton to shop or visit with her sister. She still had two daughters to marry. She may finish her days in the hedge rows when her husband was dead and the estate entailed away to a distant cousin but not her daughters. She complained at dinner about the empty chairs and absence of her three daughters. She thought it was very unfair. Lidia was married to George Wickham an officer in the regulars and lived in Newcastle, a place she was sure as bad as Australia. Jane would be living at Netherfield Park which was only three mile away and that would be nice. Elizabeth would be at Pemberley in Derbyshire. Mrs. Bennet was not sure where Derbyshire was, somewhere north; much too far for an afternoon visit.

Hill was glad that Jane and Lizzie had married well but was sad to see them gone. There would be less work for her. She would not have to help with their baths, dress them, fix their hair or mend their clothes. However; Hill would rather have them back with all the work. She had feed them as children, bandaged their cuts and scratches, rocked them to sleep and tended them when they were sick. She had watched them grow up and she missed them terribly. She wondered at the marvelously places Lizzie would go and the things she would do as Mistress of Pemberley. It was plain to all Lizzie was Mr. Bennet's favorite and maybe hers as well. Jane would be close by and she would hear of her honeymoon trip and about her family life often enough. Lizzie would be far away and there would be little news except by letters. Mrs. Bennet would tell here of any news for she could not keep secrets for longer than a common house fly's life.

Kitty and Mary now had a room to themselves. A luxury they were beginning to enjoy and Hill was now helping with their dress and hair; something she had never done. Both had received gowns and morning dresses from Jane and Elizabeth because Father had bought both new wedding clothes. Hill was helping tailor and remake the dresses. Kitty didn't have to share the piano-forte with Lizzie and Mary could sit in her room and read without the constant interruptions from Kitty. Jane would return to Netherfield Park and they could visit her when it pleased them. Lizzie was a bit of a mystery to them, they would miss her of course. But they agreed it wasn't the same as Lidia departure with her husband Lt. George Wickham. Lizzie was older, but so was Jane the oldest Bennet daughter. There was something about Lizzie that was different. They decided to enjoy their new found status and privileges and not question the good fortune.

Mr. Bennet seemed the least affected by the departure of his eldest daughters. His manner was a disguise to hide behind he wore well. He would miss his favorite Lizzie, the most but also Jane. They were two young beautiful women who were refined and intelligent. Just when he got them to an age where they were a joy to have in company two gentlemen had come along and snatched them up like ripe fruit at the market. He would miss the quite refined manners of Jane and the lighting wit of Lizzie. There would not be any backgammon in his study, books discussions or debates about politics and society with Lizzie. Conversation at diner would not be as bright and intelligent. Oh well, he still had two of the silliest girls in England at Longbourn. He could devote a little time to them now, with the hope of backgammon and sensible discussion in the future. It truth it seemed a hopeless case, if they became intelligent, refined ladies there will always be gentleman who would call. He may in the future go to Pemberley to see the great estate and library but for now he will wait for news of grandchildren.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet discussed the two remaining girls at Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet requested of her husband the nickname of Kitty dropped when addressing Catherine. She was getting older and the nickname seemed childish. He agreed thinking the folly of this would be a pleasant diversion to observe. They had been calling the child Kitty for seventeen years. Mr. Bennet thought the plan flawed. Never the less the servants were quietly notified and the plan was in place.

That night at diner Mrs. Bennet said, "Catherine have you received a letter from Jane or Lizzie?"

They would change the address of Kitty but retain the nickname of Lizzie Mr. Bennet thought. Catherine looked at her Mother with a puzzled expression.

"No, I have not. Why do you call me Catherine?" she pleaded.

"Catherine is your name! I should know. I was the one who named you. I can call you Catherine." Mrs. Bennet replied.

"My dear I doubt the brides of Longbourn have time or interest in writing to their former home at the present. Their attentions are elsewhere, I'm sure." Mr. Bennet said.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head pursed her lips and gave her husband a darting look which had no effect on him. Catherine and Mary looked to their plates.


	7. Chapter 7 Bath

**Bath**

They walked the sidewalks of Bath and it became plain the couples who strolled arm in arm were newlyweds. Local residence walked with a purpose at a faster pace. They went to see the baths built by the Romans in the first century. The Baths were somewhat in ruin but had been cleaned up and plans were in place for repair so they would hold water again. They would never really function as baths again. At the Pump Room they took the waters which were bitter tasting. It was supposed to be good for your health and people came for that purpose. Darcy and Elizabeth felt they could do without the waters. The Pump Room was more of a place to see and be seen. They meet several gentlemen and a few couples Darcy knew. He made the introduction. Everyone knew of their marriage from the announcement in the Times. They congratulated the couple. They were invited to tea and dinner by a few of the couples. Darcy accepted two tea invitation and one dinner invitation. He said the tea invitations were from people he knew in London and the diner invitation was from a couple who lived two days travel north of Pemberley. They often stopped for the night when traveling to and from London. Elizabeth did not see anyone she knew but really didn't expect to.

She wondered how much of her life would be teas, diners and travel. She decided she liked the travel. The different coaching inns, towns and villages they stopped at or passed thru were interesting. The people they meet and conversed with was enjoyable. It was all very different to her life at Meryton. She and Jane both traveled to London by the mail coach to stay with the Gardiners for a month each year. They did a little shopping and maybe a trip to the theater. But this was all very different. She did travel by private coach with her Aunt and Uncle to Derbyshire the past summer for the first time. She had enjoyed the trip but it ended in an abrupt return to Longbourn due to Lidia's elopement. Traveling by private coach instead of squashed inside a mail coach or hanging on while riding topside was a luxury.

On the third day they were walking along the shops. Elizabeth stopped in front of the milliners to look at garments in the window. The garment hung on a wooden brace. Elizabeth asked Darcy if she could have a few minutes to look in the shop. He agreed and they entered the shop. He stood at the counter and waited while his wife talked to the clerk. The clerk went to the front window and removed the cape. He explained the garment was a rain cape. It will keep you dry if you are walking in the rain. With the hood you don't need an umbrella. The clerk said it would repel water quite well. Elisabeth asked if they had one that was heavier. The clerk said yes, they were in the back. They were for winter use but were not very stylish. Elizabeth asked if she could see the winter model. The clerk returned with a heavy grey cape with hood. The cape and hood were lined with fur. Elizabeth tried the cape on and asked the price. She asked if they had a size bigger. The clerk said yes and went to the back. A few minutes later he returned. Elizabeth compared the capes and said she would take the larger one. She asked for the cape to be wrapped in paper. Darcy took the package and they left the store.

"My dear do you require warmer clothing?"

"No darling, I am thinking of Emma and rounding the Horn on the HMS Valiant. Can we have the coachman deliver the gift today? I think they will be leaving Bath in the morning." she said.

"Yes, of course." he replied.

Darcy observed his wife but tried to do it without being obvious. He knew she was kind hearted and thoughtful of others. Loved to walk in the parks and woods and was very good with people. She had a very good sense of humor and lighting quick wit. She would laugh at others, herself and follies she observed. She liked to tease and flirt with him but could put others off quickly with her wit if she did not feel comfortable. She did not make demands and seemed to take things as they came. Travel was arduous over rough roads, coaching inns and often poor food. She never complained. In fact she was more likely to quip about hardships or difficulties. He knew she liked to be properly dressed but was not a slave to fashion. She made marriage, wedding breakfasts and honeymoons so easy.

By the fifty day they had settled into a routine in the mornings. They would be up and dressed by eight, walk on the Crescent lawn for half an hour and return for breakfast. Darcy would read his mail and write a few letters. Elizabeth would write a letter or read the paper or book. In the afternoon they strolled around Bath and did a little shopping. He noticed she was very careful with her pin money. When she bought items she preferred to buy quality and not quantity. Sometimes they would take day trips out of Bath by carriage for a picnic or sightseeing. She would often request they stop and walk in the woods or park along the way. At night they would have dinner at the apartment, go to a restaurant or dine with another couple. They entrained guests twice for dinner.

All too soon the month had passed and they would leave tomorrow. They decided to dine in and go for a night walk on the Crescent lawn. Elizabeth wanted to help her maid pack. She may have bought too many items for her cases. Laughingly she stated if everything didn't fit she may have to blame her husband for not properly restraining her. He assured her it would not be a problem, he had space for one or two of her handkerchief in his luggage if needed.

As they were leaving the Crescent the next morning Elizabeth asked if he thought they would always be like this. Darcy said he thought he may get fat, loose his hair and become bald. He would retreat into his library. Her hair would grey and she would rush around Pemberley yelling at Mildred to get her daughters dressed to greet gentlemen callers in the hopes of getting them married.

"Mr. Darcy, How can you say that?" she said.

She looked out the window. Slowly she began to laugh; she tried not to but could not help herself. Then she began really laughing.

"You and Charles heard Mother when you came to Longbourn." she said.

"Yes, I think Meryton must have heard her." he said.

"When I do that you have my permission to leave your library and remind me little needs to be done about gentleman caller. Just a little time, a few misunderstandings, an embarrassing meeting with a ball or two, that is all that is required." she said.


	8. Chapter 8 Return to London

**Return to London**

Darcy had gone to the estate agent and settled the bill. He requested their mail be forwarded to the London House. He gave the agent the London House address and paid for the service. He left a tip for the servants and thanked the man for his service. As he was walking out the door the agent rushed to the door and said these letters had come with the morning mail and handed him two letters. Darcy put the letters in his coat and left. He walked back to the Crescent hoping the coaches were loaded and Elizabeth was ready for the road.

They coach pulled onto the road to London. He pulled the letters out and handed one to Elizabeth. She opened the letter and started reading. Darcy opened his letter and began reading. He glanced at his wife every few lines, hoping the news from Longbourn wasn't bad. She finished the letter and looked up.

"The letter was from Kitty." She said. "She writes Longbourn and Netherfield Park are both back to normal. The wedding Dance went on until two in the morning and Caroline Bingley was very disenchanted with the whole affair. She is anxious for her brother to return so she can go to her sister's house in London. Mother, Farther and Mary are fine. And my old room is now hers and it is wonderful."

She smiled and looked at Darcy.

"You have good news darling?" she asked.

"It's from Charles and was addressed to the London House, forwarded to Bath. It is more like no news." he said.

She looked puzzled. He explained it was a classic Bingley letter. He was somewhat use to solving the riddles he wrote in letters.

"Let me read it to you and explain what I have determined. You may take your own guess."

17 August, Brighten Beech.

Dear Darcy,

The beach was We walked along the shore and had a wonderful time. Jane is anxious to return to the house. We leave on Wendsay. We travel to town and will see you and wife and friends for a few days before going home. Hope you had a good time in bath Going to the theater.

Charles Bingley

He read the letter thru just as it was written. "He spells Brighton 'Brighten and 'Beach 'Beech' and left off the year 1814. So we can assume he took Jane on her honeymoon in a light colored beech tree or to Brighton Beach on the south coast of London." He said.

"The beach was, phrase we really don't know. Maybe it is a new phrase like 'To be or not to be' form Shakespeare? Or maybe he intended to inform us the beach was there. We walked along the shore and had a wonderful time. We can be fairly certain they are or were at the beach. Jane is anxious to return to the house. He could have been writing this letter while walking along the beach with Jane and she wants to go to their lodgings. It could be Netherfield Park or even Longbourn if she has to read his letters. We leave on Wednesday spelled 'Wendsay' we can safely assume Wednesday but are at a loss for which one. They laughed as he continued. Hope you had a good time in bath Going to the theater. Her we have a real mystery. Because Bath is not capitalized and there isn't a period between bath and going to the theater; it could mean he hopes we had a good time while taking a bath at the theater, or a good time in a bath. I think if we capitalize bath and add a period. He wished us a good time in Bath and he is going to the theater, where I don't know."

He handed the letter to Elizabeth and she read it thru laughing. He explained they were roommates together at Cambridge. Spelling and writing coherent sentences were never his strong point. I helped him with his studies and he managed to finish his classes. He did not get a First in any study. Nerveless his Father was happy with the accomplishment. We became good friends due to the shared experience. His letters are always a riddle. Perhaps Jane will fix his grammar, spelling and sentence structure.

"Jane will not criticize his correspondence." She will smile and laugh and think the best of him." she said.

"Even when all of Meryton criticized you dear, Jane was your defender. When I told her how I had rejected your proposal she took your side." she said.

He leaned back and smiled.

As they entered the carriage Darcy asked, "Will you be happy to be home and assume your duties as wife?"

They were leaving the last coaching inn before London.

"I will but dear have I not been a proper wife these past thirty days?"

He laughed and said, "A very good wife in every respect.

"And have I been a good husband?"

"Hmm, let me think on that. Tolerable, perhaps a little more." she said looking at him with a devious expression and a small smile.

She waited for his reply. "Tolerable, just tolerable?" he asked.

"Yes I think so, but I think you are very tempting" she replied.

She watched as he was thinking of a reply, he looked at her, then away and then back.

"The Meryton Assembly, you heard my comment." he replied.

The coachman looked at his groom sitting beside him and shook his head and smiled. Both men had heard the laugher coming from their passengers. The young groom moaned newlyweds. Harold just smiled thinking of his youth. He had been with the Darcy family a long time and was very glad to see his master married and happy. There would be many questions along with gossip among the servants when they reached the London House. Life would be changing at the London house and at Pemberley.

"Dear, are you sure Georgiana should join us today? She could stay with her aunt for a few days more while you adjust to the house and duties." he said.

"No William. I think it is important to include her as soon as possible. To wait further would indicate she has less importance and she is very dear to both of us." she replied.

William was happy with her reply. He was confident they would become great friends. She thought to herself, have courage, it has served you well. She was a carefree country girl with few duties and no real responsibilities a month ago. Now she had a husband, new sister, a house in London and a large country estate. All must be cared for, tended and watched over. Darcy had assured her she had plenty of servants to help and could have more if needed but still it was all new and different. But then so was marriage and millions had succeeded to some degree or another. The carriage stopped at the curb in front of the London house. The groom jumped down to hold the horses. Darcy opened the door and stepped out. He handed her down and she saw the front door open and the butler Walker step out. Darcy thanked the coachman. They climbed the steps and entered the main foyer.

"Georgiana," Elizabeth exclaimed as she entered the foyer, "How good it is to see you my dear, we were going to send the carriage."

"Cornel Fitzwilliam brought me this morning. It is all right I hope." she said.

"It is perfect." Elizabeth replied.

Georgiana greeted her brother and received a hug and kiss on her forehead while Elizabeth greeted Mrs. Walker the housekeeper and discussed dinner, meeting the entire staff later in the day and her maid and luggage, both should arrive shortly.

"Georgiana, can you show me to my rooms, I'm afraid I will get lost and have to sleep in a broom closet." asked Elisabeth.

"Of course, but you were here on your marriage night were you not?" Georgiana said.

"Yes, briefly for one night." she replied.

Elizabeth gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and turned to go up the stairs with Georgiana.

"I doubt you would have to sleep in a broom closet." Georgiana said.

"Oh, but I did on my honeymoon." she replied as they entered Elizabeth rooms.

Georgiana looked at Elizabeth in amassment. She couldn't understand how that could happen. What had her brother done? Elizabeth saw the confusion on her face and laughed.

"We were on a day trip by coach outside of Bath and got caught in a violent storm. We stopped at a small country inn and requested rooms. They only had one room and it was very small." Elisabeth said.

"Was it terrible?" asked Georgiana.

"No my dear, it was small but very clean and I was with my husband. We watched the storm and read but the room was so small we could not turn the pages of our books at the same time." Elizabeth said.

They both started laughing as they sat on the bed.

Georgiana said, "That is a good story, the way you tell it with the books is very funny. How do you think of such things?" she asked.

"Oh I didn't, that is how you brother described the room." Elisabeth said.

Georgiana never thought her brother had a sense of humor and she rarely saw him laugh. For him to express himself in such a way was different than she knew.

With a serious look at Elizabeth she said. "May I ask about your honeymoon?"

It was a timid request and Elizabeth felt Georgiana was uneasy. How best to reply, she realized she needed to put her at ease.

"Well in that case my dear we must do this." she said.

And Elizabeth lay across her bed propping her head under her left hand. Georgiana did the same.

Elizabeth said, "Jane and I would lie like this on our bed and have endless conversations. Jane was my best friend and confident. We solved all our problems this way while we were growing up."

"But Jane is your older sister." Georgiana said.

"Yes, that is why it was so great. I knew she loved me and no matter what we talked about or my opinions were she would not condemn me. She didn't always agree or like my opinions, but we could always talk as best friends." Elizabeth replied.

There was a small knock at the door and Elizabeth maid entered. Several footmen followed with the luggage. They stacked it all in the middle of the room. Darcy quietly entered the room by their adjourning door.

"My dear should we build on an additional room to accommodate all this?"

Georgiana didn't know if she should stand but Elizabeth remained laying across the bed. She laid still beside her.

"At first I thought the same, but no, I will just store what I can and what I can't accommodate I will move to your room and move your stuff into the hall." she said.

Georgaina gave a slight gasp and looked at her brother wondering what he would say.

Darcy walked around the trunks, cases and boxes laughing and said; "Have fun unpacking."

They could hear him laughing as he walked down the hall.

Elizabeth saw Georgiana's confusion and knew what she must be thinking. She had observed William and Georgiana together at Pemberley and the wedding. But these were brief and always in company. Georgiana had of course observed her brother and Elizabeth on these same occasions; occasions where public manners and decorum must be displayed.

"My dear, it would be very tedious to curtsy and bow, use formal salutation in address while in private residence. Your brother is learning to tease his wife." Elizabeth said.

"He has changed so much, I think." Georgiana said.

"No, very little, I think you will find he is the same brother you have always known. You are seeing a different side of him. We are both new at this and neither have any experience at marriage. I'm afraid you must be tolerant with us." Elizabeth said.

"Where did you first meet William and did you always love him?" she asked.

"At the Meryton Assembly and no I didn't love him at first." Elizabeth said.

"Why not?" Georgiana asked.

"He was handsome but not happy to be at the assembly and at one point he said I was tolerable but not handsome enough to temp him. I overheard the comment and it gave me a reason to dislike him. I didn't know it at the time but I was protecting myself." Elizabeth said.

The housekeeper came and said the servant would assemble for the introductions in five minutes if covenant. Elizabeth said that would be fine.

"I wish you could stay and talk. I have so many questions." Georgiana said.

Elizabeth smiled, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and said. "Georgiana we will have a lifetime to talk like this."

"Do you mind? There is so much I do not know." she asked.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "My dear, a month ago I was a young girl with lots of question about love and life, much like you. I do not mind."

Elizabeth rose from their reclining position and straightened her clothes. She went downstairs to meet the staff.


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting Servants and Duties

**Meeting Servants and Duties**

The servants were lined up in the hall. The women were dressed in neat uniforms and most of the men in livery. She was somewhat startled by the number which looked to be at least twenty five. The butler led her down the line introducing her to each servant and a brief description of their duties. Mrs. Walker stood to one side. There were five house maids, four footman, two cooks, two assistant cooks, two kitchen assistances, three laundress, coachman, brakeman, groom and six hall boys. Taylor, Mildred and Georgiana's maid were not in line. As she went down the line she wasn't sure how all this worked. She wondered what a hall boy did. She knew Harold the coachman but she was introduced to an entirely different coachman and brakeman. At Longbourn they had five house staff and two stable staff, seven servants to care for seven family members. At London House there were over twenty five servants to care for three family members. She understood the house was bigger. In fact she hadn't seen the entire house. The butler thanked and dismissed the staff. She asked about the whereabouts of Mr. Darcy. She was told he was in his study. Elizabeth thanked the butler and housekeeper and went to the study.

Elizabeth hesitated at the study door, knocked and then entered. He looked up from his desk and smiled, stood and walked over and greeted her with a kiss. Just at that moment Georgiana entered the room. She made a slight sound. Elizabeth laughed and Darcy dropped his hands and grasped them behind his back.

"Brother you look like you have been caught with your hand in the jam jar." Georgiana said as she bent over laughing.

Her laugher started Elizabeth laughing. Darcy stood looking at both of the ladies. A slow smile spread across his face and then he began to laugh.

"I am out numbered. Col. Fitzwilliam would advise an orderly retreat." he said.

"We promise not to be severe on you." Elizabeth said.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Darcy stepped over and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"I suppose I will have to get use to this." he said.

"I did not mean to interrupt; I came to ask if we could go riding this week." Georgiana asked.

"If we can persuade Elizabeth to go, she is not fond of horses." he said.

"I will leave that task to you brother." she said and left the room laughing.

She looked at Elizabeth smiling as she closed the door.

"I think she is enjoying the changes in her life." he said.

"I think we both are." she said.

"I came for more than a kiss; I need some help." she said.

She explained at Longbourn they only had seven servants. She and Jane performed some duties but she didn't really run the house. They dried flowers, picked fresh flowers, gathered vegetables from the garden. They sometime shopped with their Mother. They didn't have many real duties. She feed the chickens. She had met the servants and didn't understand what Hall Boys were, why was Harold not the coachman. She also confessed she didn't understand how the house worked and not sure of her duties. He was still smiling as he said he would tell her what he knew, but doubted if anyone other than a house steward, butler or housekeeper really knew how a large house worked. Some large houses and estate employed a house steward and he ran the house while the land steward ran the estate. This arrangement allowed for almost no real work or required any time for the owners. They could spend their time at teas, diners and theater. Most of the ton spends their life living that way. My Mother did not like the idea of a house steward and preferred to manage her own houses. You may decide for yourself. I have a land steward but prefer to actively manage the estate with him.

The Mistress of Pemberley was in charge of all servants at Pemberley and London House. The male servants reported to the butler except for the Hall Boys who reported to the First Footman and female servants reported to the housekeeper. This was true except for the ladies maid and valet. Georgiana's ladies maid answers to Georgiana, her maid to her and his valet to him. She could fire and hire any servant except his valet and Georgiana's maid. She didn't have to confront the servant but would notify either the butler or housekeeper. She did not have to give a reason. Terminations were very rare at London House or Pemberley. Some of the London servants were from Pemberley. When they close the house they will travel to Pemberley. This was usually house maids, footman, laundress and Hall Boys. When the London House was closed it required fewer servants. Pemberley was never really closed but could operate with fewer servants when the family was not in residence. Hall boys were stationed upstairs in the halls around the clock. They watched for fire. At night when all lights should be out they would summon a ladies maid, valet or housekeeper if a light was seen. In the case of smoke or fire they would sound the alarm and clear the room or hall. They also cleaned and polished shoes and ran errands.

Darcy told her he seldom spoke to servants except for the butler, housekeeper and coachman. It was considered bad form. She on the other hand could speak directly to all the servants but would usually give orders thru the butler or housekeeper or to the cook. She was in charge of the entire house and the staff. Butler and housekeeper would carry out any order she gave. She could give any order to anyone she chose. The butler was in charge of the wine cellar and silver and inventoried both on some schedule as well as his other duties. Some rooms were cleaned daily and others, mostly guest quarter less frequently. He did know the more servants you had the more you needed. Servants had to be managed, feed, and needed uniforms cleaned and mended. Harold was still a coachman for the family. The new coachman was a city coachman and had been a Bow Street Runners. He was very familiar with the city of London and would remain in London for London House use when the house was closed. Normally they would use a barouche for everyday trips because it was easier to drive in the city than a coach and four. He had bought a new carriage designed for London use which was smaller than the barouche but could carry three passengers with a coachman, brakeman and one footman. She could use any carriage she pleased. Just tell the butler or send a hall boy to the mews. A carriage could be made available in thirty minutes, a horse in fifteen. Good servants were seldom seen, never heard unless spoken to and knew where their Mistress was at all times and what she wanted before she asked.

The Mistress paid the servants out of the household accounts. His father had always paid a little extra about three percent to promote loyalty and keep servants. He had continued the practice. The decision and responsibility was hers. She would find that servants were a big problem in most of the big houses with turnover, sometime thief, pilfering, bad behavior and unauthorized relationships. Discipline of servants was her responsibility. The butler and housekeeper would help and advise her if she asked but she had the final decision.

The housekeeper keeps the house hold accounts which are a simple ledger and cashbox. The accounts should be submitted to her weekly, twice a month or monthly or on demand for audit which ever she preferred. She could go shopping for food with the cook or housekeeper but usually she would make up a weekly menu of meals with the cooks and housekeeper and the cooks and assistant cooks would go shopping with Hall Boys or footmen. They shopped almost daily in town. At Pemberley they went once a week, sometimes twice. She was in charge of dinners and entertainment, tea, balls and seasonal decoration of the house. She would have to buy and deliver the seasonal gifts to all servants and tenants and oversea the health of the servants, tenants and tenants children.

"I 'm sure there are a few I have missed but Walker will probably remind you." He finally said.

"Tea, I'm to make the tea for the family?" she asked.

"No my dear, of course not." he replied.

"I don't understand dear." she said.

"It's really tea and spices. They are very expensive and kept in chests with locks. You will keep the keys and monitor the usage. When not in residence you should give the keys to the housekeeper."

She had no idea her mother did this and was amazed she was unaware of the duty.

"How many servants are there at Pemberley?" she asked.

"About seventy five I think." he replied.

"How many tenants do we have?" she asked.

"Sixty five tenant families." he said.

"Mr. Darcy, I have to go Christmas shopping tomorrow." she said.

"That won't be possible my dear. We have to go to Cheapside and play capture the flag with Martha." he said.

"Would you send a note to Mrs. Gardiner in the morning?" he asked. "

How do I get a note there in time? By a Hall Boy of course." she said.

"Would you excuse me sir, I need to see Mrs. Walker." she said.

He smiled and said; "Of course."

Darcy knew it was a lot for a lady from a small estate. As Elizabeth went to the kitchen she thought; and the Knight and Princess lived happily ever after; hmm, she thought 'fairy tales'. Shouldn't have kissed the damn frog she murmured as she hurried along. Half way to the kitchen she stopped and started laughing. I'm just like my mother rushing around the house muttering to myself.


	10. Chapter 10 The Flag

**Chapter 10 The Flag**

Darcy gave the coachman the address on Grace Church Street. Elizabeth thought they would be early until Darcy explained they needed to make a stop on the Thames.

"I think the dock might be very near your uncle's warehouse." He said.

The coachman was expert at driving the carriage thru the streets of London in the busy traffic. They made a turn and the river came into view. She thought they were on River Street and her uncle's warehouse was ahead. The carriage stopped on the quay with several ships docked in line. There were boxes, freight wagons, men and soldiers all along the wharf. Two ships down the line soldiers were boarding a ship bound for the Peninsular and Lord Wellington's army. Small groups of relatives were saying goodbye.

They stopped at a smaller ship named the Channel Breeze. Elizabeth could see the name on a sign hanging from the side next to the gangplank. The Union Jack fluttered on a small mast at the back. Several sailors were working on deck and she could see a portly man she thought was the Captain on deck. A gentleman stood by the gangplank.

"Shall we go aboard?" he asked.

He opened the carriage door and stepped out. He handed her out and they walked to the ship. They stopped at the gangplank.

"Mr. Bradshaw, this is my wife Mrs. Darcy. Mr. Bradshaw is my Man of Business." Darcy said.

Mr. Bradshaw bowed and said, "Very nice to meet you Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Nice to meet you sir." He led the party up the gangplank to the deck of the Channel Breeze. They were met by the portly man. Darcy made the introductions.

"May I introduce you to one of your owners Captain Barns? This is Mrs. Darcy." he said.

He bowed and said, "A pleasure Mrs. Darcy." "Shall we go to my cabin for refreshment, I have tea." He said.

Darcy and Bradshaw both laughed and they went to the stern and descended stairs to his cabin. Elizabeth wondered what one of you owners meant.

It was very neat and clean but small and Darcy had to bend slightly going thru the door. They sat on stools and a bench while a seaman served tea with a hard brown biscuit. The Captain explained it was a favorite of the sailors and you soaked them in the tea. They were made from flour and Caribbean molasses. Elizabeth thought the biscuit was good when it was soaked in the tea.

"These biscuits are very nice Captain." She said.

"Ah well, if you like a spot of rum and climbing mast I'm in need of a top spar hand." He said.

His was smiling and his eyes twinkled. "

I thank you for the opportunity sir. I of course will have to bring my husband, maid, two footman and housekeeper along. How soon can we sail?" she asked.

"Madam, with all that I think we would have to stay tied at the dock and become a house."

Darcy was chuckling. "Captain I need two case of Assam India tea and two bolts of Egyptian linen if you can get it." Darcy said.

"I can sir." he replied.

They talked of sailing times and tides, routes and ports of call. After an hour they returned to the main deck.

They walked to the gang plank and Elizabeth looked up at the main mast.

"Sir, I know I lost the position but could you show me the top spar". She said to the Captain.

He replied, "Certainly mam, it is that cross beam there on the main mast. The top most beam."

He pointed indicating the small beam.

"Sir I think that would be too small for me and my maid." she said.

Captain Barns stood on his deck and waved at them as they left the ship, he was still laughing.

"Do we always come to the docks to buy tea and cloth?" she asked.

Darcy gave a light laugh. "I was helping with your Christmas shopping; we give all the tenants a basket with tea, candy, honey and spices. He said.

He explained he wanted to show her the ship. Charles owns thirty five percent; I own forty percent, Col. Fitzwilliam ten percent, she owns ten percent and Georgina five percent. The also owned a small warehouse. He pointed to one two doors down. It was used to store sails, spars and ship supplies. Mr. Bradshaw manages the business.

"Are we in competition with Uncle Gardiner?" she asked.

He said they were not. The ship moved supplies to the British Army in Spain and the fleet blockading the French. It would then sail to Port Said, Egypt and buy tea, food and textiles and sail back to the fleet and then to England. The tea and textiles were sold to merchants like her uncle who owned warehouses. He explained if she needed more tea, spices or imported items she could send a note to Bradshaw.

"I am a business woman?" she asked.

"Business woman, mistress, wife, yes you are all of those." He replied.

"It sounds complicated." She said.

"Yes, I suppose but you could always take the position of a simple top spar hand." He said.

They both laughed as the coachman said walk on. Elizabeth thought as the carriage rolled thru the streets that her husband was beginning to enjoy teasing her. She realized he was changing maybe they both were.

"I thank you dear for the ship."

He smiled and said he was glad she didn't take the position.

The game of flag was not kind to Darcy. They played the game three times and Martha captured him all three times. She was very tired after the last game so Darcy carried her back to the carriage and then into the house. They stayed for diner. The children came into the drawing room to say goodnight. Martha told her Mother she had captured Mr. Darcy three times today and she had decided to keep him. The older children laughed and Elizabeth and Mr. Gardiner quickly quitted them. They explained she really couldn't keep Mr. Darcy and gave several reasons why. None seemed to satisfy her but they did manage to get her to bed. On the way home Elizabeth was smiling. Darcy asked if she was pleased.

"I am, very pleased, but husband should I be worried about you and Martha?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so. I was disappointed you would not let her keep me."

Elizabeth knew he liked kids and he was especially fond of Martha. She would have to do all she could to give him children. That would not be an unpleasant task.

 **Thanks for all the reviews. I'm will accept PM to discuss points on research or points of views or interest on the Recency period or this story. I plan to make corrections to the book after uploading the last chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 Family Dinner

**Family Dinner**

"On Sir, I am quite nervous about this dinner engagement.", Elizabeth stated as the carriage pulled away from the London house.

"Nothing to be concerned about, my dear." replied Darcy. "Lady Fitzwilliam was at our wedding with Richard. She told me she was pleased. I can assure you she is not a Caroline Bingley."

"Yes I know but Lord Fitzwilliam was not there, he was somewhere on business for the Crown and may have different feelings.", replied Elizabeth.

Darcy did not reply. He knew Lord Fitzwilliam could be quite severe at times. He was the twelfth Earl Fitzwilliam with three hundred years of ancestors supporting the family's history. Many of them had served the Crown and Country, and all with distinction. Lord Fitzwilliam believed in right and wrong, duty, honor, family, Crown and Country.

Elizabeth had dressed with such care in a new gown which her husband had complemented her on. She felt she looked as good as possible. Colonel Fitzwilliam would be there along with the Gardiner's and Charles and Jane Bingley. Georgaina was already there; she went shopping with her aunt during the day. She felt she would have some allies. Colonel Fitzwilliam's older brother and wife would also be there, whom she hadn't met as yet. At least in numbers she felt the company would be in her favor. She wondered if Anne Boleyn and Kathryn Howard had both felt the same at their trials.

"Are you ready to go down dear?", Lord Fitzwilliam asked as he entered his wife bedroom.

"Just about dear, ten minutes I should think." she replied.

"Georgaina and Richard are in the drawing room playing cards I think." she said.

"I think I shall go down then." he said.

"Dear a moment please." she said as she turned on her stool to face her husband. He paused at the door. "Be attentive to Georgaina tonight if you have the chance. In addition I have requested a formal receiving line. I hope you will support me in this. Regardless of our feelings of this marriage we need to support William and Elizabeth because of family regardless of Lady Catherine's wishes. We need to do this for Georgaina and William." she said.

"I thought you liked her!" he said.

"I do, very much so, but Edward and Margie probably won't." she said.

"As you wish my dear." he said and he left the room.

It was out of the ordinary to stand a receiving line for lessor social rank, but Lord Fitzwilliam understood his wife design. Margie was a Lady thru the rank of her mother, who was the wife of a Baron. She would be a Lady a second time but at a higher rank when his son Edward became Earl. If he stood in a receiving line Edward and Margie would be forced to accommodate. His wife was trying to send a message to her older son and his wife who were both difficult.

Lord Fitzwilliam would certainly support William and Elizabeth he thought as he went to the drawing room. His favorites were Richard, William, Georgaina, Edward and Ann and in that order. He liked William, because his placed a great value on honor, duty, family, Crown and Country. Richard had the same values for all his follies. As for Edward, he was not sure what his values were beyond title, the ton and wealth. He was sure title would be his most important possession in life. Too many with titles were of a like mind, but a title without honor and family, Crown and Country was worthless. Margie he was sure had no values outside herself.

"Georgaina, you look lovely tonight my dear", Lord Fitzwilliam stated as he entered the drawing room where she was playing cards with Richard.

Georgaina stood and curtseyed to her uncle and said, "Thank You my Lord."

"Tell me, do you like your new sister?" he asked.

Oh my Lord, exceeding well." she replied.

"Come now you don't have to be so formal with me, Uncle will do just fine. I never actually change your nappies you know, but I was in the carriage when your Aunt did. Tell me about this wife of Darcy's. What is she like? Is she accomplished? How are her manners? What do you like about her?" he asked.

Georgiana blushed and sat down and gathered her thoughts. Her Uncle had always been kind to her but she had spent most of her time with her Aunt when visiting. He always seemed aloft, direct, bold without time for polite conversation with young ladies. Why was he now asking her opinion on such matters she wondered?

"Well sir she is quite beautiful although her sister Jane is considered, by most, to be the beauty of Devonshire. You will meet both tonight and can decide for yourself. She is a Gentleman's daughter and has excellent manners. She plays the piano-forte very well and sings even better. I think what I like most about her is her conversation and company. As a sister she is very easy to talk to." she replied.

"I would think after putting up with a strict older brother and cousin for guardians all this time you would accept a char woman for as a genteel lady for company." Lord Fitzwilliam said.

"Oh no, Uncle, William is always the strict one, cousin Richard is always easy." she replied. "But don't tell the Colonel I said that."

Lady Fitzwilliam entered the room just as Georgiana finished her statement. Lord Fitzwilliam was laughing and Richard reached across the card table to fetch the tally pad with what he hoped was a stern look on his face. Both men were somewhat shocked at Georgiana's statement. Richard was aware this was due to Elizabeth's influence; Lord Fitzwilliam was quite surprised but not displeased. He secretly felt a young lady about to enter into society needed a little spirt as well as charm.

Lady Fitzwilliam said, "My dear I have known Richard all his life and you can tell him anything but he usually doesn't listen." She laughed and sat on the chair next to her husband.

"While my character is being bandied about by ladies, Georgiana you owe me two shillings for tonight's cards." Richard stated while tapping the tally pad. "Easy Calvary officers require payment. I have expenses you know."

Everyone laughed as Georgiana rummaged for the shillings and handed them to Richard.

"I should think a Colonel in Her Majesty Calvary would be ashamed to take pin money from a defenseless child." said Georgiana.

"Oh, indeed, I assure you, I will feel it greatly, but it will go like smoke in a chimney." Richard replied laughing.

At this Lord Fitzwilliam asked, "What will go, the guilt or the schillings?"

"Both". replied Georgiana and Lady Susan at the same time and everyone laughed.

Richard's older brother and future Earl, Edward and his wife Lady Margie, entered the drawing room. The mirth of the evening ended. Pleasantries were exchange with little conversation. Lord Fitzwilliam spoke to his wife in a private conversation.

"My dear; I have just had a delightful conversation with Georgiana." Where did this change come from? She is growing into a lovely young lady."

Before she could answer the butler Jameson entered and announced a carriage in the drive.

Elizabeth could see a carriage ahead as they entered the curved drive of Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam's house. The house was larger than Darcy's. As she stepped from the carriage she noticed the Gardiner's on the steps with the Bingley's. They all entered the front hall at the same time and were greeted by Jameson and an ornately dressed footman and maid to help with their wraps. Jameson led them thru a set of large double doors with decorated glass panels. Everyone was standing in a formal receiving line according by rank.

Lady Margie whispered to Edward, "Whose absurd idea is this receiving line?"

"Mothers" Edward replied,

"But Lord Fitzwilliam must have agreed, most unusual I think." she said.

Elizabeth wasn't sure how they were to be received and in what order, but Darcy maneuvered the Gardiner's in line first because of age. Darcy was next to Mrs. Gardiner and made the introduction as required. Both of the Gardiner's knew Richard and Georgiana from the wedding and were received warmly. He then introduced the Gardiner's and Elizabeth to Edward and Lady Margie who nodded with the women making the required curtsies and the men bowed. Bingley followed in line and made the introduction for Jane as he had been introduced to everyone in line on previous occasions. Next was Lady Susan and she received them all warmly. Lord Fitzwilliam received the Gardiner's stating they were very welcome and it was a pleasure to meet them. Elizabeth felt with that, this may go well. It was difficult to read the Earl's expressions but she felt a little better. She was introduced to the Earl and she curtsied. As she stood, she looked up for a smile or a sign of approval, something, anything. He stood looking at here then glanced at Jane and back at her. She wondered what she had done wrong. There was complete silence. Elizabeth wondered if her dress was askew, her hair, mud on her face.

He finally said; "Very well, I would like to know how this was done?"

Elizabeth heart sank; she wondered what Darcy would think. Lord Fitzwilliam continued, "Did you gentlemen use swords, pistols, no for one would not be here. Horse race, Darcy always has the fastest horse. How then did you manage?"

Elizabeth looked at Lady Susan and found no help. A quick glance at Richard and she detected a slight smile. Elizabeth decided to take a chance.

She said, "No my Lord none of those I assure you, as you see my sister is the taller, and on that day I was the slower runner, I tried but could not escape Mr. Darcy and Jane could not out distance Mr. Bingley."

She raised her eyebrows slightly gave a small shrug, smiled and stood her ground. The Earl looked at her then at Jane and started laughing. And then he laughed harder. Finally he stopped long enough to say; well done my dear, very well done.

He then turned to Bingley and asked, "Sir would you introduce me to your lovely wife."

Mr. Bingley made the introduction. Elizabeth caught a quick glance of Edward and Lady Margie. They looked mortified.

As they started to move towards the drawing room Lord Fitzwilliam took Mrs. Gardiner's arm. He then turned and said, "Jameson, have you been introduced to these three ladies?"

"Yes my Lord." he replied.

Lord Fitzwilliam said, "Good, if any or all ever knock on my door no matter the time or day they are to be admitted immediately and attended to."

"Yes my Lord", he replied.

"Mrs. Gardiner" Lord Fitzwilliam said, "I suggest we go to the drawing room and have a glass of wine. Darcy you and Charles bring your lovely ladies. I have one on my arm and I have great hopes she will be gentle and kind. She may even smile at my flirts."

Everyone was smiling and laughing except for two of the party as they entered the drawing room.


	12. Chapter 12 Conversations in Chambers

**Conversations in Chambers**

"A receiving line for a merchant who lives in Cheapside is outrageous." Lady Margie said; "What is your father thinking; and you brother toasting the ladies at dinner."

"I'm a Baron's daughter and I should not be embarrassed in such a manner."

"Yes, I see your point my dear." replied Edward.

Edward agreed with his wife, but in the Earl's own home he failed to see the need for all this vexation. As for Richard, he doubted anyone could check him, even the Earl. He knew the Earl had purchased Richard's a Lieutenant's Commission when he entered the service. Richard had achieved the rank of Colonel on merit with actions in Spain against the French. He liked his brother, but realized he didn't understand him and how he got on in the world, especially without a title. His wife went on and on about the miserable evening so he excused himself and retreated to the quite of his rooms.

The Earl sat in an arm chair in his wife's bedroom drinking a brandy. He was waiting for the maid to finish. When she finished turning down the bed she curtsied and left the room. Lady Susan walked across the room and sat on the arm of his chair.

She asked, "What did you think of our guests and the evening my Lord?"

"I haven't had one the likes of this in a long time. In a way it is a shame those three ladies make my daughter by marriage seem as tiresome as muddy roads." he said.

Lady Susan knew her husband very well, they had been happily married a long time and were very good partners.

"I like all three very much; Mrs. Gardiner is elegant, and very well spoken. Elizabeth and Jane are both quite pretty, well mannered, with bright, bubbly personalities." Lady Susan said.

"I agree" he replied: "I thought Jane was the prettiest on first meeting, but Elizabeth wins you over with her quick wit and conservation. And she definitely isn't plain. Darcy is a fortunate man, I think."

There was a light tap on the door. Lady Susan said, Enter. Richard entered the bed chamber walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Just came to say good night; I have to be in Quarters early. Great evening Sir."

He nodded to his father as he left the room. Lady Susan always marveled how few words passed between the Earl and Richard. A nod here, a word there was all that ever occurred, yet they always seemed to have a perfect understanding.

Cheapside

'Well my dear, I can't afford an Earl to escort you to dinner every night. I can't even afford the dinner." Mr. Gardiner said.

'I won't deny it was a complement. But it's something I never expected or even wished for." Mrs. Gardner replied.

"I wonder we were invited, or the Bingley's for that matter." he said.

"I think Lady Fitzwilliam wanted to make Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth comfortable. At the wedding she was extremely nice. I talked to her some at the breakfast. She may be a Lady married to an Earl but I think she is a mother first, concerned with her family. She was very close to Darcy's mother. Colonel Fitzwilliam was a childhood playmate with Darcy and they have been lifelong friends." she said.

"Edward Fitzwilliam and his wife didn't seem that pleased to be there." he said.

"No." she replied,

"He of course will inherit, but he is nothing like his father or brother." she said.

"I 'am not an Earl or even a Baron but would you allow me to stay the night." he asked with a smile.

She smiled and said; "I am a woman with four children, and I think I have heard that request before." she replied.

She blew out the candle and got into bed.

The Hurst Residence.

"Charles have you ever been to dinner at the Fitz House before?" Jane asked.

"No never, I have met Lord Fitzwilliam at Darcy's and Lady Fitzwilliam at the wedding. I also met Edward thru Darcy and Lady Margie but I can't remember where." he replied.

"The Earl was quite different than I expected, but very pleasing. I did not expect such a jovial atmosphere at such a gathering." she said.

"Darcy said he doubted the Earl would invite us all to dinner for a dour evening." he replied.

"It was a grand evening and I confess I did enjoy it." she said.

"Would you like to attend more dinners with the peerage?" he asked.

"It is of little importance but pleasant on occasion. I like entraining with friends and family in smaller parties. I like my life and husband. I don't think I would change a thing if I had the power; would you?" she asked.

"Yes"; he said "I would; I would have you blow out the candle and get into bed; if I had the power." he said.

Jane laughed and blew out the candle. "As you command my Lord."

London House

Darcy entered his wife's rooms. She was ready for bed and looked lovely. It was fast becoming a tradition they embrace. She would lay her face on his chest and say husband. He would reply wife. It was Elizabeth's favorite part of every day. She thought of it as their "private time". Darcy would either move to the bed or the chairs at the fireplace. She would follow. He moved to the bed and she followed. She lay with her arms folded across his chest with her chin on her arms.

"Is your uncle always like he was tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I have been to dinner with him but maybe ten times in my life. He likes to flirt I think. When he is displeased about something he has dinner at the club with me." he replied.

"What does you aunt do when she is displeased with you?" she asked.

"When we were little she would smack us on the backside. She hasn't been displeased with me in a long time." he said.

Elizabeth was laughing. "What did you do to make her mad?" she asked.

Darcy smiled and said; "Tracking mud in the house, running in the halls, mostly kid stuff when we were trapped inside because of the weather." "My Aunt and Mother were great friends and very close."

"Wasn't Lady Catherine great friends with your Mother?" she asked.

"A friend yes, but it wasn't a great friendship." "Richard told me my other did Lady Fitzwilliam a great favor. He did not know what it was but it was important." he said.

"Hmm, family secrets." she said. "You could do me a great favor."

"What favor do you require my dear?" he asked.

"Blow out the light and I will tell you." she said.


	13. Chapter 13 Tea and Cakes

**Tea and Cakes**

Colonel Fitzwilliam, Darcy and Georgaina had left for a ride at The Fields, a large park and forest close to London. She had of course been invited but declined because of her fear of horses. The Colonel had offered a Regimental banner horse only fit for a slow parade; he said a child could ride. Elizabeth begged off saying a slow horse and rider would spoil their day. Georgaina was reported to be a good rider, Darcy was better however; the Colonel was unmatched. She had commanded much of Georgiana's time with shopping, teas, conversations across the bed talks and music of late and felt it was good the three had a day together. As they were leaving she suggested Georgaina ride sensible today and not put undue strain on the Colonel and her husband to keep up. They all laughed at this and wished her a pleasant tea with Jane and Mrs. Gardiner who were expected later in the day. The outing was somewhat arranged with Darcy to allow for the tea.

Teas at Longbourn was usually local gossip and silly conversation dominated by Lidia and Mother. Elizabeth was amazed how much serious conversation and business was conducted over tea, scones and small cakes in London. Today's family business was George and Lidia Wickham. She had discussed the tea with Darcy the night before. He made a few suggestions but no demands. He felt she was in the best position to make the decisions about her sister. Both realized the Wickham's would be a family concern for a very long time.

Elizabeth welcomed her guest who arrived in the Bingley's carriage. After conveying Georgiana's, Darcy's and Colonel Fitzwilliam's regards as instructed they retired to the drawing room. Tea was delivered by a maid and served by Elizabeth. Inquiries were made about families which were a required opening subject at teas but more interest than usual was observed and several follow up questions were asked. Of note was the current health of Mr. Bennet's who had been recently ill for a week. Jane was returning to Netherfield Park and would write after determining their Father's condition.

"I received a letter from Lidia; she asks for fifty pounds to help prepare for the baby." Jane said.

"I fear if I don't help she will apply to Mother who can ill afford fifty pounds, but will probably comply." she said.

"Lidia is very industrious; she has written me for seventy five pounds for the coming baby and states that she is trying to purchase a Captain's commission for her Wickham." Elizabeth said.

Mrs. Gardiner sighed and shook her head in disapproval of this news.

Jane said; "This is all a concern and I confess I don't know the right."

Elizabeth said; "Let me explain. Second Lieutenant Wickham cannot advance in rank for at least twenty two months. He has to remain in grade for three years before he becomes eligible for promotion to Lieutenant not Captain. His Second Lieutenant grade was purchased for about four hundred and fifty pounds and a Lieutenant's will cost seven hundred Pounds. He must be in good standing with his Commanding Officer. A Captain's rank cost one thousand eight hundred pounds plus the price of a charger, tack and uniforms. Then it gets frightfully expensive for Major and Lt. Colonel. The rank of Colonel and above can't be purchased, only earned by merit. Advancement in ranks involves selling your present rank and purchasing the next higher rank."

She finished by stating her and Darcy were willing to help Lidia with baby expense. A little money and a lot of clothes, blankets and necessary baby items would be provided. They would also hire and pay a short term, day maid-of-all to help out when Lidia went in confinement. She suggested Jane send ten pounds, she would send fifteen and they buy and ship the supplies together. We should let Mother know of this but state the money as sufficient for the baby, not the amount. Mrs. Gardiner felt she should contribute five pounds and baby items. They all hardly agreed.

"Where did you learn all this knowledge of the military?" asked Jane.

Elizabeth replied; "Colonel Fitzwilliam."

She had learned a great deal about the military from the Colonel. She knew of the command structure, officer core, discipline and the difference between the Militia and Regular Army with the difference being a much harsher discipline and stricter code of conduct. She knew the Colonel had arranged for Wickham's commission in the regulars and Darcy had paid.

The door opened to the drawing room, Walker entered and announced Lord Fitzwilliam.

The Earl entered and said; "Good afternoon Ladies."

All three women rose and curtsied. Jane said softly; "We should go."

The Earl immediately replied, "My dears I hope not, please sit and have some tea. I hope it gets around town that I had tea with three beautiful women today and Lady Fitzwilliam gets jealous and forgives my latest transgressions."

"Well we would have to start the gossip and without knowing the transgressions I'm not sure our beauty and reputations would weigh enough with Lady Fitzwilliam for your needs." replied Elizabeth.

They all laughed and sat down.

"My dear," he said; "servants know all and word of this will arrive at Fitz House before me. If I had known so much beauty was here I would have committed heavier transgressions."

Elisabeth rang the bell and ordered more tea. They were all smiling and laughing. The Earl asked about the health of their families. He seemed interested in the replies and asked several questions about Mrs. Gardiner's children. What were the ages, schooling and if they had accomplishments. Elizabeth explained she was helping the oldest girl to play the piano-forte poorly, which was a family tradition. They laughed at this remark. They continued the small talk with occasional laughter. Finally he stated he was hoping to speak with Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. He was leaving for Leipzig in the morning.

Elizabeth asked; "In Saxony Sir?"

He replied "Why yes, in Saxony Germany."

"But Sir isn't Napoleon in Saxony with an Army?"

"Yes he was. He lost a large battle involving six hundred thousand soldiers to the Sixth Coalition and now is retreating back into France." he said.

"So Alexander I is the first to defeat Napoleon." Elizabeth said.

Lord Fitzwilliam was amazed. He ventured less than ten women in London would know Leipzig was in Saxony. Many men wouldn't know Alexander I was in command of the Six Coalition. Lady Susan was well read and very intelligent. She kept up with such things. He wished he could have more time with Elizabeth, perhaps dinner; but time and duty, Crown and Country.

The laughter in the hall was a sure sign Darcy, the Colonel and Georgiana had returned. She excused herself and went into the hall leaving the door to the drawing room open to greet her family. They heard Richard inquire if Lady Susan was here and Elizabeth explained it was Lord Fitzwilliam.

As they entered the room Richard asked, "What does my Father want?"

Lord Fitzwilliam stated: "I want to flirt with these ladies for at least another half hour but; unfortunately I need a word with you and Darcy.

He greeted Georgaina and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The Earl thanked the ladies for their company and the gentlemen excused themselves and left for Darcy's study. Elizabeth asked if the Earl would stay for dinner but he declined stating he had another meeting and a late dinner with Lady Fitzwilliam.

When alone at home in the evening William, Elizabeth and Georgaina would often sit in a small sitting room next to the library or in the music room. The small sitting room was very cozy and was only large enough for maybe six people. It was easy to get a book from the library, conformable to sit and relax and easy to light for reading. They all read at times, Elizabeth and Georgaina would do needle work and Darcy would sometime finish his newspaper; write letters at a small desk or read correspondence. Often they would talk of the day's events or the plans for tomorrow. The servants had become accustomed to this routine and would leave the sewing work on the table as the ladies had left. Yesterday's newspaper was refolded and placed on a side table and after breakfast each day the daily newspaper was placed in what had become known as the family room. Darcy and Elizabeth had agreed they would not restrict the topics for discussion. Darcy would often sit with his paper and just listen to the ladies.

"Brother was the Earl's meeting serious?" Georgaina asked.

"Yes, I suppose it was. Seems that Napoleon lost a big battle in a place called Leipzig in Germany and is retreating back to France. Your Uncle has to travel to Leipzig on business for the Crown. Richard had to report to the War Office for briefing and will travel to Leipzig under separate orders. This information is not a state secret but should not be discussed outside of family. That is why Richard had to cancel on dinner. He said.

"Will they travel together?" "I'm not sure; I don't think so as your Uncle mentioned a possible rendezvous." he said.

"It's very difficult for me to think of Richard in something serious, connected to Napoleon like battles and war. He is always charming and gay." she said.

"I sometime wish he was the elder son and didn't have to be a solder." she said.

"So you would have Edward as your guardian and Richard married to Lady Margie." he said.

Georgaina and Elizabeth both laughed.

"No brother I mean he is so good at so many thing and fun to be with. A soldier's life can be dangerous; I would like him in England and safe." she said.

"I suppose you are becoming of an age to hear what I know of Richard. Your Uncle bought his Second Lieutenant rank after military school while I started at Cambridge. He loved being a soldier. He felt he would hate being an Earl because of all the social requirements and restriction. In the service he fought his own battles for respect, his place in the ranks. He is fierce enough on the back of a charger wielding a sword. He won his last promotion in battle. He never talks of such things. Instead he appears social and gay and in his Regimentals strikes a romantic figure. Deep down his is a man who values honor, family and Crown. And he loves being a soldier. It is the army that has made him what he is; just at its Edward's position that has shaped him." he said.

"He has stated he can't marry just anybody and he is an expense to his family." Georgaina said.

William laughed and said; "Things are not always what they seem. When he became a Captain Lord Fitzwilliam gave him a modest fortune for the purpose of securing a wife. Richard decided to drink my brandy and wisely invested the money. He even complained about my brand of brandy until I changed. When he became a Major Lady Susan gave him half of her fortune for the same purpose. He again invested the money and suggested I upgrade my brand of brandy again." he said.

Both ladies laughed. Darcy smiled and shook his head.

"But why does he say he must take care where he marries." asked Elizabeth.

"It's his soldier's code of honor. He says where he marries not who; but I believe he maintains that to keep the fortune hunters away and to let a lady know he is not interested in marriage." he said.

"Did you use something like that?" Georgaina asked.

"No not really, but there was a time when I wished Elizabeth was a fortune hunter." he said.

Everybody laughed at that.

"Oh, that sounds interesting, can I hear the story." asked Georgaina.

"I think that would be best told with you ladies across the bed." he said.

Elizabeth as a fortune hunter; she would have to ask what he meant by that remark but, it pleased her he could jest about their early relationship. They always seemed to have a good time in their family room. Darcy had taken her advice about having adult conversations with Georgaina. She had also succeeded in getting Darcy to display a sense of humor. It seemed that both William and Richard had stepped back from the guardianship of Georgaina. This hadn't been discussed with Darcy but she wondered if the gentlemen had discussed the subject in private.


	14. Chapter 14 Private Time

**Private Time**

Darcy said he would like to discuss something with her which was rather difficult. They were sitting in her room in front of the fire dressed for bed.

It sounded serious so Elizabeth said; "Yes dear, what is it?"

"Lady Fitzwilliam has made inquiries about a voucher for the Almack's Assembly Rooms for Georgiana. She was told it would not be granted." He said.

"I don't understand dear. What is Almack's Assembly Rooms?" she asked.

"This is all about the 'ton' or 'le bon ton'. Do you know of the ton?" he asked.

"No, Caroline mentioned it to Jane. Jane didn't understand and decided not to ask." she said.

"The ton is London High Society." he said. "From what I know Lady Castlereagh, Lady Jersey, Lady Cowper, Mrs. Burrel, Countess Esterhazy and Countess Lieven are the patronesses of Almack's. They decide who gets a voucher. Vouchers are granted based on position in society, address and behavior. If granted a voucher you pay ten guineas and attend a ball with supper once a week for twelve weeks during the season. The balls are held at Almack's Assembly Rooms at King Street, St. James. They are attended by the highest level of society." he said.

"Can we do anything to attain a voucher?" she asked.

"Georgiana is not coming out this year so it's not important now. I'm not sure we should pursue a voucher. There will be private balls, parties and teas. Almack's is more about marrying a title or even Royalty." he said.

"Would denial of the voucher have anything to do with Lidia and Wickham or me?" she asked.

"There is no way of telling. A few servants, the Collin's and Lady Catherine know. Even then it has more to do with ones position in society. Neither of us have claim to a title." he said.

"This is what Lady Catherine warned me of in the garden." she said.

"No, she warned you that her plans did not include you." he said.

"And the Fitzwilliam's, what do they think." she asked.

"My Aunt and Uncle both think a voucher would be an advantage for Georgiana but not essential to find her a good match." he said.

"What do you want for Georgiana, husband?" she asked.

Darcy sat quite looking into the fire. He reached over and grasped her had.

"I want for her what I have." he said.

Elizabeth thought about what he had said.

"Then we should keep a watch out for a young gentleman who won't dance at country assembles." she said.

She saw a slight smile and then a soft laugh. He tried so hard not to show what he felt but finally gave in.

"Yes, one who calls on young ladies in the afternoon and can't engage in conversation." he said.

"Oh we talked of house remodeling and good roads." she said.

"I was that bad! How did you endure it?" he said.

"And yet you are in my bedroom asking that question." she said.

"Can I ask questions in bed?" he asked.

"Not about roads or remodeling, but I'm open to a conversation." she said.

He got up and doused the lamp. He reached over and grasped her hand pulled her up.

"Come to bed dear, we can discuss the weather." he said.


	15. Chapter 15 The Park

**The Park**

They were sitting in the family room after dinner. Darcy said he was ready to close the house and leave for Pemberley. He asked if they had enough shopping, theater, teas and dinners. They should go before the weather closed the roads. Georgiana agreed and said she could be ready tomorrow. Elizabeth said she would need two days to close the house. The servants need to be sorted for travel and started by mail coach. Mildred could do most of her packing but she would have to give guidance. Elizabeth wanted to know how many carriages they would be using to make the move. Darcy said two, the coach and four and the barouche. He expected to be heavily loaded and would take four days for the trip. He was willing for Elizabeth to have Taylor accompany and supervise the servants going by mail coach. He would use four Footmen on the coaches.

Elizabeth was up and dressed by seven. Darcy had told her he would leave early on business. She didn't wake when he left. She went down stairs and took several buns from the kitchen and left by the service entrance. The park wasn't a good nature walk. The park provided some trees and flower beds with a small pond, ducks and white swans. It was largely deserted with few people. She was usually out for an hour and used the time to plan her day. She usually ate part of one bun and fed the rest to the ducks and swans. She was feeding the swans. They were such stately birds and she thought they moved with grace. She was deep in thought about her day and closing the house.

All of a sudden she was knocked to the ground. A man she did not recognize stood over her. He reached down and grabbed the buns in her pocket ripping her coat pocket. He grabbed the one in her hand and ran off. She had partially fallen in the pond. The water fowl we making a terrible racket. She was wet and muddy. She heard someone yell 'stop' and running across the ground.

A male voice said "Are you alright mam?"

"Yes, I think so." she replied.

He reached down and helped her out of the pond. She said she lived just across the park and must go home. He said he would escort her home. He told her he was First Footman at Two Three Willard Street. She was scared and dazed. She thanked him for the help.

She pointed the house out to the Footman as they neared the front steps. He ran ahead and began banging the knocker loud. He continued until Walker opened the door. The Footman pointed to Elizabeth and ran back to her. Harold came and they took her into the house. Walker shouted for help and two maids working in the dining room came. He instructed they bring a chair. They sat her in the chair. He sent a maid to get Mildred. Mrs. Walker came to the foyer and took over for her husband. Mildred and Mrs. Walker took Elizabeth upstairs.

Walker asked the young man what happened. He told what he knew. He didn't get a good look at the man but described him as rather shabby, big with dark hair. He learned the young man was the First Footman at Two Three Willard Street. He had run an errand for his mistress and was returning. He would be in trouble returning in a muddy uniform and late for breakfast service. Walker thanked the Footman and told him to go back to his house. Explain what happened to his butler. He would come later in the day and confirm the story to the butler. Walker let him out by the front door.

Darcy arrived home at eleven and went to his study. Walker knocked on the door and entered. He told Darcy about the incident in the park. He explained Mrs. Darcy was resting in her room. She did not want a Doctor. Darcy ran upstairs and entered his wife's room. She was with Georgiana. He could see she was alright but asked how she was.

"I'm fine dear." she said.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her to rest until she was well. She explained she was mostly scared at the time and didn't know what was happening. Darcy could see the bandage on her arm. She explained it was a scrape she got from some rocks when she fell. She and Georgiana had decided the man was hungry. He saw her feeding the buns to the swans and decided to rob her. Darcy said from what he knew it was probably the case.

"Dear I can't remember thanking the footman who helped me out of the pond and brought me home." she said.

He told her he would thank the man. She was fine and had things to do. She needed to close the house. He said she should rest until lunch.

He did not want to forbid the walks.

"From now on you have to take a Footman with you on walks." he said.

She started to protest but he was adamant. The footman could walk behind her. He would be instructed not to interfere. The rule applied to Georgiana as well. He would only be there for their safety. The first footman would be best. He was almost as big a Darcy. The ladies promised they would obey. Darcy gave her another kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Darcy went downstairs and told Walker he wanted four footmen or hall boys to meet him in the foyer in five minutes. He asked about the footman who helped Mrs. Darcy. Walker said he didn't leave his name but he was the first footman at Two Three Willard Street across the park. Darcy came out of his study and told the footmen they were going to search the park for the rouge who had attached Mrs. Darcy. If they found him he would be turned over to the magistrate. They searched for half an hour but did not find a big poorly dressed dark hair man. Darcy dismissed the footmen to return to the house. He walked to two three Willard Street and knocked on the door.

He was admitted to the house by the butler. He stated his first footman had assisted his wife in the park earlier in the day and he wanted to thank him. The butler showed him to a small drawing room. The first footman entered the room. Darcy stood and introduced himself. He thanked the man for helping his wife in the park. He said it was brave of him to come to her aid. The footman stated the man was trying to get away when he first yelled and started running to his wife to give aid. He was never in real danger. Darcy said that may be true but he had no way of knowing that at the time. Darcy gave the man a packet and said thank you. The footman showed Darcy to the door and he left the house. The footman opened the packet. He counted out twenty five pounds in notes, more than a year's wage for a first footman. It was not uncommon for first footman to receive tips. A half pound would have been considered a huge tip.

Darcy knew he could apply to his magistrate. He knew the information would be taken down and the magistrate would tell him to bring the villain to him and he would administer punishment. His magistrate had a clerk and nothing else. The Bow Street magistrate had the Bow Street Runners who appended criminals. They were something of a legend in England. In the past they had gone to great lengths to solve crimes and apprehend lawbreakers. His local magistrate had applied to the council for two men and had been turned down. Crime in his London neighborhood was almost nonexistent. The council felt the expense was unjustified. He could employ a 'thief-taker'. These were men who would solve petty crimes for a fee. He wondered what the fee would be for four buns one of which was partially eaten. It wasn't the buns it was the injury to his wife. As he entered his house he vowed to do something effective for his family's security.


	16. Chapter 16 Closing the House

**Closing the House**

After lunch with Darcy and Georgiana Elizabeth went to Walker office next to the kitchen. She asked Mrs. Walker to join them. She explained they were going to close the house and go to Pemberley. She said Taylor would escort the servants traveling by mail coach and they could take two in the barouche along with the ladies maids. Mildred would pack her clothes and Georgiana's maid started packing today. She needed to audit the house accounts and balance the cash box. Inventory the silver and suggested the wine cellar be inventoried before their leaving. The maids could start covering the furniture tomorrow afternoon and the dining room and guest rooms could be closed today. They would take their meals in the breakfast room.

They needed to determine which servants would stay in town. She would be willing to let those that would like to go to Pemberley to trade with those who preferred working in town as long as she got the numbers right for Pemberley and they could agree among themselves. They must understand that most would be traveling by mail coach.

"We had hoped you would stay the season." Walker said.

"No, we have been here six weeks and I would like to see Pemberley again. Georgiana isn't coming out this year and Mr. Darcy and I decided on Pemberley for the winter."

"It will be less work for you with us gone." she said.

"Mam, I will tell you a secret. Most servants who have been servants for a long time prefer serving a good family in a good house. A closed house is lonely. Most of us enjoy our work." Walker said.

"Thank you Walker." she excused herself and went to see to the packing.

Walker found her in the library and said Mr. Darcy had to go out and would be home at seven. She thanked him. Darcy usually told her when he was leaving but not always. She imaged he had to see Bradshaw or make arrangements at the stable for the coaches. She would send a note to Aunt Gardiner and go for tea tomorrow for an hour. She finished the household audit and counted the cash box. She handed the cash box to Mrs. Walker who was coming down the steps.

"I think we should pay the vendors current in the morning. Can you send a hall boy?" she asked.

"Certainly Madam." replied Mrs. Walker.

She handed Mrs. Walker the list of vendors the house owed money. The vendors or their representatives would call in the morning and she would pay them.

Elizabeth made an inspection of the entire house taking notes. She was looking for things that needed to be done. There were rugs that needed to be cleaned, a few chairs that needed a new cover and halls and rooms that needed painting. One room in the guest quarters needed a makeover. The wall covering was going bad and the paint was faded. The room was seldom used. She asked Walker to escort her to the servant's quarters in the attic rooms. She looked in each room and made notes. She then went to the kitchen, servant's dining room and common room. It took two hours and half to complete the inspection. She gave the notes to the housekeeper and asked her to make a copy. She said they would tour the house in the morning and she would explain the notes. She went up to her room to wash, have her bandage changed and dress for dinner.

Over dinner that night they talked of the trip, closing the house and the weather. Lately the weather had been good but it could change and a light rain could make travel difficult and a heavy rain impossible. Georgiana asked her brother how far they would get the first day. "We will leave here at nine and arrive at Longbourn between twelve and one." he said.

"Dear, I did not know Longbourn was on the direct route to Pemberley." Elizabeth said.

"It's a little out of the way but not by much. It may add a day to the trip" he said.

Darcy explained he had written her Father and said they were going to Pemberley and would stop at Longbourn and could stay either at Longbourn or Netherfield Park. I explained to him the number of coachmen, brakeman, footmen, maids and passengers. I received a reply. He stated he would never speak to me or his daughter again if we didn't stay at Longbourn. I think we should take him a case of claret and a large tin of Assam tea."

Elizabeth smiled and said "Thank you dear. That is very nice of you."

Darcy that night told her he would be out tomorrow. He had to see Bradshaw, check on the coaches and horses, settle his account at the club and tailors, purchase some supplies for Pemberley and arrange for shipment. He would try to be back by six. He asked if she would be ready the following morning. She said she had a lot to do but would try her best to make the nine o'clock departure time on Friday.

He told her the coaches would be here at seven on Friday and they could start loading. They would arrive with two horses each. They would walk the four horses back to the mew and walk the six horses for the trip over and harness them just before nine. Harold would take care of all of that for her. The two brakemen would supervise the loading.

"I'm excited to see Pemberley again." she said.

"I think Pemberley is looking forward to meeting you." He said. "Mrs. Reynolds wrote me a note stating she was having difficulty preparing for our return. She was getting constant questions about the new Mistress of Pemberley."

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"No, it's only natural, their curious about the new Mistress of Pemberley. The servants traveling by mail coach will arrive before us and they will have some question answered before we arrive." he said.

She thought maybe she should interview the traveling servants to make sure they think highly of me. How many would tell the truth, she wondered.

She was dressed and downstairs by six. She made the tour of the house with Mrs. Walker. She explained the items she wanted done one by one. Covering should be matched when possible. If not she wanted to stay with same color. The same color for the painting projects except in the kitchen hall. She wanted it a little darker so the scuff marks wouldn't show as bad. The guest room would be painted and the same wall covering replaced. It only took an hour and she went to the breakfast room.

"Husband, you slept well?" she asked.

"Yes I didn't even hear you leave." he said.

Servants didn't attend the morning meal. Their breakfast was on the sideboard or sometimes on the table. She filled her plate and sat down to his right.

"You have a busy day ahead I think." he said.

"Yes, but I have a good start to it already."

"I need to be on my way, is there anything you need while I'm out."

"No, Oh dear, can you order me the town coach for two o'clock when they bring your horse. I'm going for a quick tea with my Aunt today."

"Yes, give her my best and tell her we can take Martha off her hands, we will return her in time for her wedding." he said.

"I tell her, but I wouldn't hold out much hope." she said.

"Well then invite them to Pemberley for two months with the kids. I will send the coach for them if need." he said.

He gave her a kiss and said goodbye and left the room. If the room was empty he almost always gave her a kiss when leaving. He was even known to send a servant on a false errand to clear the room.

She went to kitchen and asked Walker to bring up a case of good claret and have a footman take it to the foyer. She measured out a tin of Assam tea and sent that to the foyer with a hall boy. Then she sat down with Walker and Mrs. Walker to go over the servants who would go to Pemberley. More wanted to go than possible. Many had never been out of London and some wanted to see the great estate. They even offered to pay their own way. Elizabeth thought of Hill. She could never remember Hill ever going anywhere except to Meryton for church. Vendors starting arriving and she settled the accounts.

"Mrs. Walker I don't know the servants at Pemberley but if some would like to work in London for a few months maybe we can trade servants. What do you think?" she asked.

"It would be an added travel expense but I would be willing to try the idea." Mrs. Walker replied.

"Don't say anything until I check with Mrs. Reynolds." Elizabeth said.

When the last vendor was paid she went upstairs to check on Mildred's packing. As she passed thru the foyer she noticed a small pile of luggage and boxes. She hoped she wasn't over packing. Darcy may have to get a coach and six.

A servant let her in and said Mistress was in the drawing room. He Aunt greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and asked about the family. Ms. Gardiner was sorry he could not be here to say goodbye. She served the tea and they talked about their actives. Elizabeth confessed she had no idea there was so much to do running a house with twenty five servants. She was a little nervous about Pemberley with seventy five servants.

"Darcy said I should offer to take Martha off your hands, he promises to return her in time for her marriage." Elizabeth said in as serious a manner as she could manage.

Her Aunt laughed and said "There are a few times each day I would give consideration to that offer."

"He sends his best regardless of a rejected offer." Elizabeth said.

"How is your life with Mr. Darcy; is it all that you hoped?" she asked.

"It is all that I hoped and very different than I imaged Aunt."

"Lizzie you were from a very small estate at Meryton. I would be surprised if you could image what life with Mr. Darcy would be like. But are you happy?"

"Oh yes Aunt, very happy, and a little concerned."

"What are you concerned about Lizzie?"

"I know he loves children, but nothing has happened. What if I can't or don't." she said.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled and said these things take time. No one really knows why. There are many old wives tales about a quick pregnancy but its all gossip. She suggested Elizabeth be patience and don't worry. Elizabeth went up and said goodbye to her nephews and nieces. She gave each a kiss and hug. She gave Martha two kisses and a tight hug. At the door she told her Aunt, Darcy intends to invite the family to Pemberley for two months in the spring. He expects the kids to come and will send a carriage.

"And Aunt, I don't think he will take no for an answer." Elizabeth said.

Mrs. Gardiner said she would discuss with Mr. Gardiner and hug her niece.

When she returned to London House she noticed the pile of luggage was growing. She hoped it was almost all in the foyer by now. She had a few more items to do and her list would be about done. At five she went up to wash and change for dinner. She lay down and fell asleep on her bed. Darcy woke her at seven.

"Dear is Lord Wellington staff moving in or perhaps we are buying up luggage in the hopes there will be a shortage and we can turn a nice profit?" he asked.

She sat up and thought about what he said. She got off the bed and said hello dear over her shoulder as she left the room and went downstairs. She saw the mountain of luggage. Darcy was standing behind her.

"A coach and eight, perhaps?" she said.

She tried to explain, she would repack but he wasn't paying any attention. He was sitting on the steps laughing. Walker heard the noise and entered the foyer. Darcy managed to send for Harold. She gave up and sat beside him. Georgiana came down the steps stepping around both. She looked at her brother and Elizabeth sitting on the steps.

She said, "Should I be concerned? Are all our chairs gone or is this a new fashion I'm unaware of?"

She shook her head in disbelief. She wondered if marriage did this to adult's maybe it wasn't for her. She asked Walker for two hall boys to shift her luggage down to the foyer. Darcy and Elizabeth laughed louder. Georgiana didn't understand what was so funny about hall boys and shifting luggage.

She remarked she thought marriage was having a strange effect on then. This just seemed to make the matter worse with both of them. She looked to Walker for help. He looked away and left the foyer. Harold came into the foyer and looked at his master and mistress sitting on the steps smiling. He looked at the pile of luggage.

"I see the problem." he said.

"My wife suggests a coach and eight."

"Aye, that would do it, eight Clydesdales." he said. "We could make twelve miles a day and be at Pemberley in a fortnight."

"Can you sort this problem?" Darcy asked.

"Aye I can." he said as he walked to the back of the house.

She was dressed and downstairs by half six. Walker informed her Mr. Darcy would be back at eight. At seven she would have to make sure Georgiana was up. She liked to lie in until at least nine. After a quick breakfast she went up to check on Georgiana. She found her asleep.

She lightly shook her and said; "When I had this difficulty with Jane I would pour her water pitcher on her head and it worked every time."

"Oh Elizabeth, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" she asked. "

Wouldn't I, are you sure?"

Georgiana swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

"Would you really douse me?" she asked.

Elizabeth laughed as she left the room.

Elizabeth came down at ten to nine dressed for the road. She noticed the luggage had disappeared. Darcy entered the foyer from his study and Georgiana from the breakfast room eating toast. Elizabeth gave her tea and spice chest keys to Mrs. Walker. The barouche, coach and four and a wagon were all lined up at the curb. The luggage was covered with a tarp and lashed down in the wagon. Four maids were in the barouche. Harold was inspecting the harness on the horses hitched to the wagon.

As he walked by Elizabeth said, "Thank you Harold."

He replied "Your welcome Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth, Darcy and Georgina boarded the coach. Harold gave the signal and the barouche driver said walk on, Harold then said walk on. The coach pulled out and the wagon followed.


	17. Chapter 17 Hertfordshire

**Hertfordshire**

It had been two and a half months since Elizabeth had been at Longbourn. Yet it seemed like years. Her whole life had change. It was more than the marriage bed, husband and Georgiana. The way she spent her days was nothing to her leisurely days at Longbourn. Her concerns and interest had changed. She no longer looked forward to the monthly assembly, dancing, dinner with friends or the walks to Meryton and shopping for ribbons. She was looking forward to seeing home again but it would as a visitor.

The three carriages pulled into the drive at Longbourn. Footman opened the doors and the passengers disembarked. Her sisters, Mother and Father came out to the drive. Greetings were exchanged and everybody was smiling. Elizabeth directed Harold on the boxes and cases to be unloaded and moved to the foyer.

"Well my dear, you look well and happy. Marriage I think agrees with you." her Father said.

"I am Father, I am very happy." she said.

Elizabeth greeted her Mother and sisters. They were happy to see her but it felt to her their greeting were different than before. Darcy and Georgiana were busy with hugs and greetings. Mr. Bennet told Darcy he could leave the carriages in the drive and walk the horses to the stables. Darcy instructed Harold.

"Well let's go inside, we do have a sitting room." Mr. Bennet said.

Inside Elizabeth greeted Hill who started to cry. She gave her a big hug and thanked her for all the years she had waited on her.

"Oh, Lizzie, there is no need to thank me."

"Yes Hill there is a need. I never really said it often and I should have." she said.

They were in the sitting room when Charles and Jane entered. Greetings were exchange and Elizabeth and Jane embraced. Tea was served and Elizabeth was busy answering questions about Bath, the London house and fashion. Mrs. Bennet excused herself to direct the servants where her guest would sleep. She came in and asked Georgiana if she minded sleeping in the same bed with Catherine. Jane said she could stay a Netherfield but Georgiana said she was fine at Longbourn. Elizabeth glanced at Darcy and saw a slight concern. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Well my dear, I have it on good authority you will have no covers and no sleep with Catherine." Mr. Bennet said.

The girls just laughed.

"I was here for a tea at the wedding Sir and understand it is my turn to be in the line of fire." Georgiana said.

"Well you are very welcome and I hope you young ladies have a good time." he replied.

Elizabeth gave out the gifts she had brought for her family and Hill. She had books for her father and Mary, sheet music for Catherine and a scarf for her Mother. She had a small locket and chain for Hill from Bath. The men retired to the Library. Jane and Elizabeth were in their old room unpacking. Elizabeth had some older dresses for Catherine and Mary.

"You must know you could have stayed at Netherfield Park". Jane said.

"Yes, I know. Darcy suggested we stay here. He thought I would have more time with the family." she replied.

"Do you think marriage has changed him?" Jane asked.

"Yes, he is not as critical and takes things in stride." Elizabeth said.

"Has Charles changed?" "No I don't think so. Our lives will change a great deal I think in a few months." Jane said.

"Oh Jane, I am to be an Aunt; when?" she asked.

"June, I only found out for sure yesterday."

"Have you told Charles?"

"Yes, just before we came here. He is supposed to announce it at dinner. He is so excited he will tell Father and Mr. Darcy in the library." Jane said.

"Jane, are you happy and is marriage what you thought it would be?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes I am, very happy. And no, it is not like I thought it would be. It some ways it is much better and other it is difficult." she replied.

"I think that is a good way to describe it for me." Elizabeth said.

Mrs. Bennet joined her two eldest daughters and they discussed married life and running a house. Elizabeth scolded her Mother for not giving her more duties around the house when she was growing up. She didn't even know about the tea and spice chest keys. Jane couldn't believe Lizzie didn't know about the keys. Didn't she realize that was what always jingled in her Mother's pocket? Mrs. Bennet laughed and said everyone knew about tea keys. Mrs. Bennet explained she worked every day in the house when she was growing up and vowed her daughters would not. When Elizabeth had daughters she could do as felt best. She stayed with the girls for three quarters of an hour and left saying she had to see about dinner. She needed to make sure Charles and Darcy were well feed. The girls discussed their Mother and realized they never really knew her.

"Will we become like Mother?" Jane asked.

"In some ways, yes, we are now married women and not foolish girls." she replied.

"Lizzie was your marriage bed what you thought?" Jane asked.

Lizzie smiled and looked at her sister. As bride's to be they had discussed this but had very little knowledge to work with. Aunt Gardiner had taken them aside and explained the duty in general terms.

"It is a wonderful part of marriage." Lizzie said.

They both laughed and hugged one another.

The men retired to the study. Mr. Bennet thanked Darcy for the wine and tea. He thought both looked to be getting along in married life. His girls seemed to be happy. Jane was probably still sleeping in till nine and Elizabeth was up by seven. He expected both were doing a lot of shopping and always on the go. He realized Mrs. Bingley did not give them much instruction running a house. No Bingley said, Jane was up early to tend the house and did very well. She shopped for food at the market but hadn't bought any new clothes. She had pin money left over each month. Darcy said Elizabeth was up early and liked to walk in the park before starting her day. She kept busy with the house, Georgiana and servants. She asked to be paid pin money every other month. She bought a few new dresses but was very reasonable. He thought she preferred quite evening at home above going out. At first he was worried that Georgiana was taking a lot of her time. Now he thinks Elizabeth likes the responsibility, they have become great friends. Elizabeth does very well with the house, and servants. Mr. Bennet poured each another glass of wine and sat back down. He said he knew they both would do well. He confessed he missed them both but was happy for the gentlemen.

Dinner was a full table with the Phillips, Lucas and Bingley's. Mrs. Bennet went out of her way to provide a fish, fowl and beef dish. She also had Yorkshire pudding, Darcy's favorite. The fish came from a local river and was caught that morning. The conversation during dinner was light and lively and a little boisterous. With a full room and the Bennet's, Darcy didn't expects anything less. Elizabeth noticed he seemed relaxed. He was seated next to Marry and they were talking. Charles made the announcement Jane was expecting a child in the summer. There was congratulation and toasts. Elizabeth noticed her husband and Father were not very good at acting surprised.

The time passed to quickly for Elizabeth. The luggage was being loaded and they were preparing to leave. Mildred was just about finished with her hair when Darcy knocked on the door and entered.

"Are we about ready to leave?" she asked.

"Yes but I may have to carry Georgiana to the carriage like I did when she was five." he said.

"Father warned her about Kitty but I think it was worth it for her to be around someone her own age." she said.

"Do I need to hurry her along?" she asked.

"No, she is downstairs eating a little breakfast and she is almost awake." he said.

They went downstairs and said their final goodbyes. Darcy said it was now the Bennet's turn to visit Pemberley. They entered the coach and Harold said walk on.

"Thank you dear, it was very nice of you stop." she said as the coach pulled away from Longbourn.

"I rather enjoyed it." he said. "Your Mother sets an excellent table and the family is good company. I think manners and customs are different, I'm just getting accustomed." he said.

"I wished they had a custom of sleeping at night." Georgiana said.

"My Father would knock on our door if Jane and I made to much noise late at night." Elizabeth said.

"How long ago was that?" she asked.

"Mm the week before we were married." Elizabeth replied.

She said it with a slight smile and raised her shoulder slightly.

Georgiana giggled and said "Oh, Lizzie."

Georgiana lay down on her side of the coach and Elizabeth covered her with a blanket. She soon fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Return to Pemberley

**Return to Pemberley**

Hanson and Mrs. Reynolds gathered the entire staff in the servant's dining room. Hanson informed the staff Mr. and Mrs. Darcy and Georgiana would be arriving in twelve days. They would spend the winter at Pemberley. They could expect the additional servants from London in six days. They needed to make sure the house was ready. A young maid asked if they would meet the new Mistress. Mrs. Reynolds said of course; the entire staff would be presented formally in the front drive on their arrival. One servant wondered if the Mistress would be too tired from her trip. Hanson explained they would only travel nine miles from Longbridge Coaching Station the last day. Mr. Darcy had requested the formal reception.

Mrs. Reynolds explained she had a new listing and assignments for maids and kitchen staff. They would need to open and clean those rooms that were closed. For the new Mistress arrival she wanted the house perfect. Hanson said he had the duties for the male staff posted. When Darcy returned to Pemberley very little was ever done in preparation. Several staff members asked questions about the new Mistress. They knew Mrs. Reynolds had seen her at the wedding. She explained she had meet Mrs. Darcy first on a tour of the house a year ago and she had visited the following day. She had spoken with her at the wedding for a brief moment. She was always polite and amiable. Regardless of her disposition they had a job to do and it must be done to the best of their abilities.

They were sitting in the butler's pantry next to the kitchen.

"It is natural the staff should be so curious about Mrs. Darcy. She will be their mistress and to a large extent determine the mood of the house." Hanson said.

"Yes, a happy house is a pleasure to work in and the Mistress determines that for the most part." Mrs. Reynolds replied.

"I think she will be just fine. Not as formal as Lady Darcy but I have high hopes for her." She said.

"Do you think it strange he didn't marry a title?" He asked.

"Yes, a titled lady would have been nice and many would have accepted him." she said.

"I saw them at the church and breakfast. He seemed very pleased with his new wife and she is nothing like Miss Bingley." she said.

Hanson just raised his eyebrows at this remark. He fully understood what Mrs. Reynolds meant by the comment.

The plain was to inventory the wine cellar, silver and clean the entire house before they arrived. That would be a large task for the staff with fifty-two rooms including the servant's quarter. A dozen of the staff had moved to London House before the wedding to make it perfect when the couple returned from Bath. The London House was much harder to keep really clean even though it was much smaller than Pemberley; about thirty rooms. Heat in the boilers, stoves and fireplaces were fueled mostly with coal. Between the coal dust and dirty London air cleaning was a constant battle. Pemberley was heated by hardwood and the boiler and some of the cooking was done in the open air kitchen patio. The smokehouse was a separate structure away from the house. The house was surrounded by well-kept gardens and the fresh country air was always clean.

Mrs. Reynolds knew her Master was very happy with his bride. He had walked with her the day before the wedding on the grounds at Netherfield Park. He had been very kind explaining he wished both houses be as perfect as possible for his bride. He explained he felt she would have some difficulties managing the staffs at first but hoped they would get along well. She knew Hanson wasn't looking forward to the new Mistress. For the most part he was left alone to carry out his duties and manage the male staff. She had enjoyed a very good relationship with the late Lady Darcy and looked forward to the same with Mrs. Darcy. She felt she could help her learn to become the Mistress of Pemberley. The staff was busy preparing the house for the family. The days passed quickly. Hanson and Mrs. Reynolds made the final inspection of the entire house the day before the arrival. She felt they were ready.

A hall boy reported they were at the lake knoll. They were almost a half mile away by road. Hanson instructed the servants to line up in the drive. He was able to briefly inspect all sixty-four servants standing in two facing lines and made adjustments. The carriage stopped in the drive and Darcy got out. He assisted Elizabeth and Georgiana. They walked over to the lines of servants and he introduced Elizabeth to Hanson as Mrs. Darcy.

"I'm very glad to meet you Mrs. Darcy." he said.

"Thank you Hanson." she said.

Hanson took Elizabeth down the lines and made the introductions to each servant. The female servants curtsied and the men and boys bowed slightly. They were all clean, neat and wore starched white aprons or neat coats. Elizabeth was sure they had all been coached for the day.

When the introductions were over Darcy walked the ladies to the outer court yard and into the house. They went up the stairs and Darcy escorted her to her rooms. Elizabeth had visited Pemberley for one day but not upstairs. She walked thru her bedroom, dressing room, sitting room and private wash room and bath.

"You can change them if they are not to your liking." he said.

"This is wonderful." she said. Where are you rooms dear?"

Darcy walked over to a door in her bedroom and opened it. She saw a bed by the window, a wash room and room for clothing.

"Dear your rooms are very small." she said.

"I have great hopes I won't spend much time in my rooms." he said.

She laughed and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Keep the wash room. We can store my luggage in the other rooms." she said.

Georgiana knocked and entered the room. She wanted to show Lizzie her rooms and the stable and her horse. Lizzie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. The ladies left for their tour. Darcy went downstairs. He knew life would be different at Pemberley and was looking forward to the days and nights ahead. He hoped Georgiana didn't demand too much of his wife time. They were already good friends. He had hoped they would be and perhaps it was only natural. Their age difference wasn't that great and they had a lot of common interest. Elizabeth was much more mature of course. He had noticed a change in his sister. She was becoming a young adult. He was very pleased.


	19. Chapter 19 Life at Pemberley

**Life at Pemberley**

They soon fell into a daily routine. Darcy and Elizabeth would rise about seven and go downstairs. Sometimes they would go for a short walk or he would go to his study and she would go for a walk. They would meet for breakfast at eight. Georgiana would usually join them. She would sometimes scold her brother about kissing his wife when he left the room. Darcy would say he had her father's permission. He would leave for his study or visit the tenant farms. The ladies would discuss the day over a final cup of tea.

They would write letters, practice the piano, discuss menus with the cook's and housekeeper and sometime go to Lampton shopping. Christmas was fast approaching and they had a lot of gifts to purchase. Elizabeth liked to feed the chickens. Georgiana thought she was funny. It was one of the few tasks she had at Longbourn and continued it at Pemberley. In the late afternoon they would all meet in the sitting room to discuss the day. After diner they would read, play the piano, do needle work. The ladies would work on their Christmas list. Darcy would sometimes work on accounts or write business letters.

Darcy said one afternoon he was going to the rock fence meadows tomorrow.

"Brother you must get Elizabeth to ride." Georgiana said.

"I can ride a little, I just like walking better." Elizabeth said.

"Can we go with you?" Georgiana asked.

The weather was good.

"Yes, if you like but I think you ladies should go in the gig." he said.

They all agreed.

It took the ladies three hours in the gig. Darcy rode along on his horse. They took a leisurely pace. The rock fence meadows was a large meadows surrounded by a chest high rock fence. It was used to hold sheep during the lambing season. There was a small Sheppard's cottage in one corner. It was a beautiful meadow. Elizabeth was sorry it was too far for a walk. They had brought a small picnic lunch which they ate in the back of the gig. Darcy said he needed to check the meadows walls for spring lambing but really wanted the ride and outing with the ladies. It started to rain. Darcy put the horses under a shelter and they took refuge in the cottage. They were sitting in the cottage by the fire.

"This is a cozy little cottage." Elizabeth said.

"Storms like this are very rare. I think it will last a while." he said.

"Do you think it will snow?" Georgiana asked.

"If it keeps up it might later tonight." he said.

"Are we stranded for the night?" she asked.

"If it stops in the next hour or so we would have enough time to go to Pemberley." he said.

It didn't stop until ten at night.

Elizabeth inspected the food cupboard. There was a tin of flour, salt, honey and lard. Darcy set out some pans out to catch water and gathered more wood. The ladies made dough they could fry in the fire. They laughed as they worked. Georgiana formed the cakes and Elizabeth fried them at the fire. They all ate them and agreed they would not pass the recipe to the cook.

"We should call this dreadful bread." Elizabeth said.

She felt bad that her family was hungry and she couldn't make something decent from the flour. She said she was going to learn to make bread. Georgiana suggested they not mention the cook and bread. She made great bread and it made her hungry. Darcy didn't complain. The ladies tried to make the best of the situation. They stayed warm and slept some during the night. At seven as they were preparing to leave Harold and a stable boy arrived with brandy, tea, biscuits, bread, and cold ham. They had tea with breakfast before returning to Pemberley.

On December 2nd it snowed. Darcy said they should finish their shopping and get the tenants basket's packed. They should start delivering gifts by the 10th. Normally they should be delivered on Boxing Day but weather often prevented that in the country. It became a busy time of the year at Pemberley packing hampers, wrapping gifts. On the tenth they went out in the gig with Harold and Darcy to deliver the tenant boxing gifts. The roads were frozen. The snow began building on the roads. By the 15th travel was difficult. The final gifts were delivered the next day. They managed to mail all their Christmas letters.

On Christmas Eve they decorated the hall with evergreen boughs, holly, ivy, hawthorn, rosemary, and Christmas Rose. Darcy lite the Yule Log with a charcoal lump from last year's log. Mistletoe did not grow in Derbyshire but Charlotte had sent some by Mail coach. Elizabeth hung some in the foyer and Darcy made good use of it. The dining room table was laid out for Christmas dinner the night before and covered with table cloths. They went up when everything was done for Christmas morning.

Darcy came into her room and held her.

"Are we ready for Christmas?" he asked.

"Happy Christmas dear, yes we are ready. Let's go to bed." she said.

"I would love to." he said.

They were lying in bed resting.

"Elizabeth, are you disappointed we didn't stay in town for the season. There would have been parties and dances." he asked.

"No dear. Of all the things we do I love this time the best and we can enjoy this anywhere as long as we are together." she said.

Breakfast was laid out in the Breakfast room when they went down. After the meal they gave gifts to the servants. In most houses and throughout England this was done the day after Christmas but Pemberley like most large houses was different. After breakfast ham, cheese bread and cold chicken was laid out in the breakfast room. Elizabeth brewed tea at the fire place. This served as lunch. Servants would not attend the family during most of the day. The servants would have their Christmas dinner at four. At six they would serve the family. Christmas dinner was goose, grouse and beef roast with potatoes squash, preserved corn and carrots with plum pudding, cake and march pane, wine and chilled champagne. It was the same dinner the servants had.

New Year's Eve 1814 was celebrated with champagne and cake. New Year's Day was much the same as Christmas day except Darcy, Harold and the land Stewart went shooting. By February the countryside was covered by four feet of snow, it was cold. Elizabeth and Darcy would bundle up and go for morning walks. Georgiana preferred the fire and reading. Georgiana learned backgammon and delighted in beating Elizabeth. Elizabeth was a good player and made Georgiana's task as difficult as possible. Luck would sometime give Georgiana the game. It started thawing in March and Georgiana would walk in the mornings sometimes.


	20. Chapter 20 Regimentals Deployment

**Regimentals Deployment**

Early in March a rider was seen on the road to Pemberley. When he reached the lake bend he was identified as Colonel Fitzwilliam. The Darcy family met him in the courtyard.

"We missed you all in town this season Darcy." he said.

"Elizabeth wanted to spend our first Christmas at Pemberley." Darcy replied.

He dismounted his horse and greeted his cousin and Elizabeth. They went to the sitting room and Elizabeth ordered tea. Richard passed out letters he carried from London. They were from Fritz House, the Gardiner's and the Bingley's. "

You saw Charles and Jane" asked Elizabeth. "

Yes for a few minutes." He said.

"How dose Jane look?" she asked.

"She looks like you will be an Aunt in June. She is well and happy. Charles looks anxious." he said.

He told them of the news in London and family. Lady Catherine had been ill and the Collins family was well.

"What do think of Napoleon's escape from Elba last month?" Darcy asked.

"Wellington and the Seventh Coalition have to defeat him." Richard said.

After tea the gentleman soon retired to Darcy's study.

"I had a conversation with Mrs. Bingley Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam." Darcy said.

Richard knew his cousin was not pleased about something. When they were kids he would call him Master Richard Fitzwilliam when he was not pleased and he would call Darcy, Sir Fitzwilliam Darcy. Of course this usually happened at least twice a day over something.

"Well let me get another brandy before you tell me of you displeasure." he said.

Richard got up and poured himself what would be a generous double brandy, sat back down and said;

"I should like to hear of this conversation Sir Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"At Charles wedding ball I understand you danced two dances with Georgiana." he said.

"You know she isn't out. We had agreed."

Richard could see he was not pleased.

"Well sir you can never believe all that married women say about me and nothing of single ladies gossip. Actually I danced four times with Georgiana at the ball." he said.

"Hardly makes me feel better or forgiving for that matter Colonel. Would it be too much to ask why?"

"No not at all. I danced with Georgiana because I may never get that chance again." he said.

Richard explained just before the wedding he was in meetings about military deployments and had endorsed his regiment's deployment. He understood the recommendation was accepted at the time. I have now seen the Regimental orders.

"Darcy I need to give you these." Richard said.

He reached in his tunic and withdrew a small packet of letter. The letters were to be delivered if he was ever reported missing or killed in action. They were wrapped in brown paper and secured with a string. Darcy didn't know who they were addressed to or the contents. This was the second time Richard had delivered a packet of letters in this manner. The last packet he had retrieved on his return to England. It was a very common practice among the military.

"How soon do you report Richard?" Darcy asked.

"A fortnight." he replied.

"Have you told the ladies?"

"No, not yet, I thought I would steal a couple of horses, drink you brandy while I'm here; probably tell them the last night before I leave in five days."

"What kind of horses do you need? Darcy asked.

"The best you have, I think it would be criminal to steal inferior horses."

Two lifelong friends finished sipping their brandy in the late afternoon.

"Do you often walk this way?" Richard asked.

"There is so much to Pemberley, I seldom repeat a walk." Elizabeth replied.

They were walking along the stream which was crowded by large hemlock and pines. It was cool in the early morning. The woods were just waking up. A fox bounded away from the stream and into the shrubbery.

"Shoo fox and stay away from my chickens." Elizabeth cried.

The Colonel laughed at the feeble warning.

"Richard there is something that I need to know." she said.

"There isn't much advice I can give a married lady that would be of use. If you would like to know how to review a Calvary regiment, or train a charger, I'm you man. But beyond that I'm not good for much else." he said.

"Well I'm sure if I had a regiment and could review it properly I could keep that fox away from my chickens. How did Wickham get a commission in the Regulars?" she asked.

She stopped and sat on a bench on the stream path and looked up at the Colonel. He looked a little puzzled, maybe concerned. She knew he wouldn't lie to her but he may decline to answer or evade the question.

"I know almost all the story, Fitzwilliam found them in London, paid the money, arranged the marriage and was at the wedding." She said.

"Have you asked you husband?"

"No, we discussed it briefly before we became engaged. He requested we never discuss the matter again and I agreed. Please forgive me Sir. I wouldn't press you for this except it may be important if Wickham's regiment is shipped to the peninsular. Would he go or sell his commission and abandon Lidia and child. Jane and I both partially support Lidia's family from our pin money."

"Is Darcy aware of the support?" "Yes Colonel, I hold no secrets from my husband."

"I was not asked to keep the confidence of the matter." he said; "I can in good conscience relate the matter to you as far as I know the particular."

He walked up and down in front of her with his head down gathering his thoughts. Elizabeth thought the Colonel was difficult to really know. He wore his uniform as a shield; always polite and engaging but only to a point.

Finally he started to relate the story. I had dinner with Darcy the night before Darcy left for Pemberley with the Bingley's A few days later I received a note from him from Darcy House. The note asked if I could get a few days off. The note stated it was important. If not could I spare Major Hamilton? Major Hamilton is an old friend of mine and a casual acquaintance of Darcy. With that I felt it must be imperative. It was late in the day when I got to Darcy house. He told me about Wickham and Lidia's elopement. Said he was going to turn London inside out until he found them. He wanted me to go to Brighton and buy up Wickham's debts. He was sure Wickham must have left many unpaid bills. He needed about a thousand pounds worth. He had some but not enough for his needs. He gave me the money and said he would explain all when I got back. I rode to Brighton and was able to buy about four hundred pounds of debts. When I got back Darcy explained he had found them thru a Mrs. Young who Wickham had an acquaintance. He had spoken to them both, alone and together. Lidia refused to leave Wickham, didn't care when or if they were ever married. Wickham stated he had no intention of getting married. He had sold his commission in the Militia to pay off some debts of honor to fellow officers. He felt he needed to marry for a substantial dowry. Lidia had no dowry and was only a pleasant diversion until he decided his next course.

He proposed Darcy furnish her with a dowry if he wanted the little tart married. He wanted ten thousand pounds. If not Lidia should go back to her family. Darcy said it would take a few days to raise the funds and would return on Friday. When Darcy left the inn he left three men to watch Wickham in case he decided to take flight. The night I returned Darcy told me of the events. He asked if Wickham could get a commission in the regulars and not be allowed to sell it. I explained it might be possible. Selling a commission in the Regular's was very different than the Militia. We left early Friday morning for the inn. It was near the Thames. We stopped at a Mr. Adler house. He was the bailiff for that district. Lidia was to go to her Uncle house and Darcy would settle with Wickham.

I saw Mr. Gardiner leave with Lidia from afar and then we went up to Wickham's room. Mr. Adler waited down stairs. Wickham looked a little alarmed when we entered his room. He recovered and stated this was all business. It should not become a personal matter. He felt ten thousand was a cheap price for his services. Darcy said it would be a lot cheaper than ten thousand. He informed Wickham he had two choices. Either one was acceptable. He could marry Lidia and accept a commission in the Regular's and one thousand pounds or pay his debts in the amount of nine hundred and forty two pounds, six pence. Darcy produced the debt documents from the leather case he carried. If not the Bailiff, Mr. Adler for the district was down stairs and would escort him to Marshalsea. At current rate he could work off his debt in twenty to thirty years.

Wickham accused Darcy of deceiving him. He stated he was not a gentleman and was not living up to his previous agreement of providing Lidia's dowry. Darcy explained he never agreed to the amount, only that it would take a few days to raise the money. Wickham was very agitated. He said Lidia was just someone to bed and he didn't want to marry her or anybody without a fortune. He asked Darcy if his connection to the family meant nothing. He mentioned their childhood friendship. Darcy told me to get the bailiff. Wickham slumped on the bed and agreed to marry.

Darcy knew if he paid him ten thousand he would marry Lidia and abandon her as soon as the money was paid. Darcy explained the banns would be read over the next three week. He should remain at the inn. We left the inn leaving three guards to keep track of Wickham. Darcy felt it was a rotten business to consign Lidia to a life with Wickham. He felt he was sending Lidia to a life of misery and degradation. He would have paid an honest man ten thousand pounds to marry Lidia but she wouldn't hear of it. She refused all offers of a sensible settlement of the affair except Wickham. Lidia left him no choice. You, Jane and you family would have been ruined. I went to Brighton and Colonel Foster wrote a letter of recommendation for Wickham. I then went to Newcastle and purchased a commission in the Regulars where I knew the Colonel in command.

"Thank you Colonel, Lidia and her family are a constant concern Jane and I will have to contend with. Do you think his regiment will be called to the Peninsular?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. I think if you had a Regiment guarding your chickens they would be called. I think madam you best make a bargain with that fox." he replied.

They walked back towards the house mostly in silence. As they got near they saw Darcy riding their way.

"There is the husband I too frequently neglect." she said.

"I don't see him much neglected." he replied.

"Are you finished taking all of my wife's time and attention Sir?" Darcy asked as he stopped in front of them.

"You are a lucky man today, Darcy. I will trade you your wife for you mount and I think you get the better bargain?"

Darcy dismounted and handed the reins to the Colonel. "I wonder how this is a bargain, I already have possession of both horse and wife." he said.

The Colonel mounted the horse and rode to the house.

"Did you have a good walk?" he asked.

"Yes we did; Richard is always pleasant company. When we were in Kent we meet once or twice in the park. It's strange he is so interested in music, opera and the arts; yet he is a Calvary officer."

"I think in Kent he was very enamored by you, we both were." he said.

"Do you ever laugh at the times we had in Kent?" she asked. "

Maybe a smile now and then; at the time it wasn't a laughing matter."

"I would have said yes in Kent you know; if I would have had all the facts." she said.

"You mean about Wickham and the interference with Bingley." he asked.

"No, not that, the fact you make a much better sleeping partner than Jane." she said.

They were both laughing as they walked thru the garden to the side entrance.

Georgiana saw her brother and sister enter the garden and could tell they were laughing. It was probably something Elizabeth said although she realized her brother was capable of humor. She was beginning to understand more of their relationship. Elizabeth had explained some of the concepts of man and wife. She said the knowledge would be needed before her marriage but it was not a concern. When they were first married she felt maybe she would be coming out sooner rather than later. Now she wasn't sure she wanted to come out anytime soon. Elizabeth was so much fun. She always displayed perfect decorum in public. In private with her or her brother she was so different. She felt he was different. He often smiled and laughed. They didn't seem to disagree and never argued, at least in front of her. In the morning they always seemed to be happy so she doubted they argued at night in chambers. She had overheard a maid talking one day. The maid stated her brother never slept in his room and was asking another if this was proper. The older maid replied it was not really normal but often done.

They were sitting at table after dinner drinking port. Taylor would have the Colonel's saddle bags packed and ready to leave early in the morning.

"Do we have anything we need to settle before morning?" Richard asked.

"What do you mean Richard?"

"Dancing with Georgiana, stealing horses, flirting with you wife or drinking all your brandy; just little transgressions I may be guilty of." he said.

"Dancing with Georgiana I am fine with. I would not have you mounted on inferior horses against Napoleon, bring them home safely. I have enough French brandy to last a while longer. You flirt with my wife because you enjoy her retort and you know you are safe." Darcy replied.

"I flirt with your wife because I was very taken with her in Kent" he said."

"Why didn't you pursue her then?" Darcy asked.

"I noticed your interest; you're hesitant, ineptly approach to Elizabeth. My plan was to wait for you to falter and turn to another. I did not think you had a chance of winning her." Richard said.

"You would have asked for her hand?" Darcy asked.

"I would have tried, yes, but I didn't think my chances were much better than yours." Richard said.

"At one point I resolved to forget her but couldn't. How I won her I'm not quite sure." Darcy said.

"Take care of the ladies and keep them safe. I look forward to returning when this business is finished." he said.

"I think we should go in. I do not look forward to their sadness in the coming days. I will take care." Darcy said.


	21. Chapter 21 Crown Warrant

**Crown Warrant**

"Madam a coach and four is fast approaching the house. It is at the lake bend and should be here in a few minutes." The butler said.

"Thank you Hanson." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth was sure the kitchen staff was disappointed in their mistress. She and Georgaina had tried to make bread again this morning. From the looks of the cook and staff as they placed the dough into the ovens prospects didn't look promising. She was dressed in a simple morning dress dusted in flour and didn't know the whereabouts of her maid. A coach and four, Lady Catherine perhaps, no the breach still hadn't been mended; however it might be Lady Fitzwilliam she thought. It was possible the occupants were an unknown party seeking aid of some sort. She walked to the front of the house to be near the front entrance. She would wait at the bottom of the stairs. Hanson would meet the party and as soon as he knew the identity and reason for the party he would send word. She could then go up and change before meeting guest.

A footman was running towards her. It was unheard of for a footman to run at Pemberley. Her first though was of Darcy's safety, had something happened?

"Mistress, the coach and four is a Crown coach and is just about to arrive at the front entrance." he said.

"Thank you, come we must hurry." she replied.

She and Jane had seen a Crown coach in London one day with its flags. They rushed to the front foyer. Oh how she must look; a Crown coach would be Royalty, but if it was Royalty there would be several coaches and out riders. Hanson would have known that. She knew Crown coaches carried ministers and representatives of the King and court usually on official business. There was nothing to be done but greet the visitors. Protocol called for Darcy or her in his absence to perform the duty.

She walked out the front doors, glanced at Hanson standing on the landing, went down the steps and out the walk towards the drive at a fast pace. Hanson and the footman followed. She could see the rear wheels and back of a coach through the opening. As she approached the arched entryway to the inner court a tall man stepped into view. He was obviously from the court; perhaps a minister but she didn't think of Royal personage. He was flanked by an aide. They stopped about six feet from Elizabeth's. The aide looked shocked and the Gentleman could hardly look at her.

The aide said "Lord McMillan indicating the man next to him, your Master Mr. Darcy is he in residence?" he asked."

She curtsied to the Lord. They thought she was a housekeeper or senior maid or perhaps a cook. Elizabeth smiled and said,

"I'm Mrs. Darcy, Mistress of Pemberley; Mr. Darcy is at Enders farm four miles east. He will be summoned sir."

"My apologies Mrs. Darcy; I thought, well I er I assumed."

"No need for apologies sir". She interrupted. "I have been trying to learn the art of bread making. Mr. Darcy believes the flour should go into the mixing bowl; as you see, I think wearing a liberal amount of flour is the secret. My Lord can I offer you rooms and refreshments?"

"Please excuse our confusion and I will accept gratefully." he replied.

His expression relaxed and he was smiling slightly. Elizabeth stepped aside and held out her arm with her palm up indicating they should go to the entrance. She told Harold to send for Mr. Darcy. She also instructed the Coachman and footmen be looked after. As they entered the main entrance a footman offered both men a glass of refreshment. Mrs. Reynolds was waiting for instruction off to one side in the foyer. Elizabeth instructed accommodations be given to Lord McMillan and the aide. She was particular in saying Lord McMillan so the housekeeper would know the rank and how to assign rooms.

"My Lord, Mr. Darcy will be here within the hour. This is Taylor, Mr. Darcy's valet. He will assist you." she stated.

He nodded and said; "Thank you".

Both men followed Taylor and the housekeeper up the steps to the guest rooms. Elizabeth let out a large breath and turned to go to her rooms to change. She instructed Hanson to ask Georgiana to come to her rooms; she was last seen in the area of the kitchen.

Pemberley would now become very busy but quietly and out of sight when possible. Luggage would be brought in from the carriage. Hanson would do a quick research of Lord McMillan's social status and Crown connection in reference books in the library. Footmen to laundress would be alerted and assigned duties. Fires would be stoked to heat water for bathes if requested and cook meals for guest and coachmen, boots cleaned, clothes washed and pressed, jackets and coats brushed, horses tended, even coach and tack repaired if needed. Any and everything required by the crowns reprehensive would be provided. All this would be done at no cost to the crown.

Word had traveled fast within Pemberley, hall boys were scurrying up the staff stairs to assume their assigned position on the guest hall. They were there before the Lord and his aide arrived on the floor. Taylor showed the Lord to a suite of two rooms with an attached washroom and the aide a room across the hall. Meals were being prepared for the coachman, brakeman and two footmen. At the stables horses were being brushed down, watered and feed. Harold talked with the coachman and got as much information as he could. All of this was being done in addition to the regular work required at Pemberley.

Elizabeth had hurriedly washed and changed into a conservative light grey gown. She had informed Georgaina that Lord McMillan was at Pemberley and explained Hanson informed her he represented the Crown and Military thru the King. He usually carried a Crown's warrant whatever that meant to conduct his business and was here to see William. She suggested they change for afternoon tea and be prepared to attend the gentleman if required. Just as Georgaina turned to leave Elisabeth asked how the bread was doing. Georgaina explained it was beginning to smell good but the cook wouldn't let her open the oven door and look. They both laughed. Mildred finished her hair and she was ready to go down. She dismissed her maid.

There was a knock at the door and Darcy entered. He greeted Elizabeth with a kiss. She hurriedly explained the Lord's arrival along with the floured reception she had hastily performed. She asked what a Crown Warrant was and if Darcy knew the Lord. He explained he knew of Lord McMillan thru Lord Fitzwilliam but had never met the man. He was a Crown Minister without portfolio. She inquired if he was here to arrest someone. He explained he certainly had that power if needed but the Crown Warrant simply meant official business and you were required to listen or give assistance. If you owed the Crown one hundred pounds he could demand payment and impose debtor prison for nonpayment. However; he was probably here on some business, perhaps to buy horses. He suggested they go down and await his appearance as he was still in his rooms according to Taylor. Darcy didn't know why Lord McMillan was at Pemberley but it was not to buy horses. He learned at the stable where he dismounted his horse they had made the trip from London in twenty hours door to door. Pemberley was three, ten hour days from London which would be fifty eight hours. Not even the Crown required around the clock travel to buy horses.

When Lord McMillan came down with his aide the Lord exchanged pleasantries but declined tea and requested a private meeting with Darcy. He looked like he had a bath and perhaps a short nap. They retired to Darcy's study behind closed doors. Darcy requested cold meats and fruit. A tray was delivered. Tea was delivered. Hanson was seen on several occasions fetching books from the library. Hanson told the ladies the books were on the Northern European countries. Harold was summoned from the stables and was in the meeting for half an hour. Darcy sent word asking that diner be served at seven o'clock, an hour earlier than normal. The note stated that Lord McMillan preferred something simple and one course would do fine, he would not require desert or a pudding but cheese and fruit if available would be welcome.

Elizabeth went to the kitchen to arrange the meal. They decided on Sheppard's pie with beef, potatoes, onions and carrots. Bread, butter and pears which were just in season with sweet cream would serve as a first course with cheese and grapes for a final course. Sheppard's pie was not a fixed dish. It was made different throughout England, Ireland and Whales. It was served sometime with cheese on top, dough or nothing. Rather than dice the potatoes and cook in the beef broth cook mashed them, mixed with cream and butter them spooned them on top of each pie dish. Then she browned the potatoes with a hot stove poker in a cross hatch pattern reheated in the oven and served hot. The trick Elizabeth had learned was to undercook the ingredients in the savory broth and finish cooking in the oven after the cross hatch pattern was applied. When she decided on the meal with cook and Mrs. Reynolds they looked skeptical. Elizabeth felt a simple one course meal was asked for and she would comply. It was a meal they would have on occasion when not in company but always with lamb, soup and a pudding. One of Darcy's favorite in fact. Darcy will be a little disappointed, he likes his puddings.

The gentlemen came out at fifty pass six and joined them in the drawing room. Polite conversation was conducted over a glass of wine which Elizabeth noticed the Lord did not drink. Darcy excused himself and left the room. His aide and Georgaina were both quite. Darcy returned just as dinner was called and they went into diner. The men were somewhat serious. Elizabeth knew she could not ask question about the meeting so she was quite. She tried to read Darcy but he showed her a slight shrug and talked about the trip form London. The Earl talked about the fast pace, roads and many changes of horses. She knew he was not buying horses.

The Earl ate most of his pears but did not accept the cream sauce. The Earl looked at the pie dish before him and tentatively tried a small portion. He took a few more bites and said. "Madam this is excellent; my complements to the chef".

When he had finished the dish he took a slice of bread and dipped it into the sauce.

He said "Mrs. Darcy, I believe you have mastered bread making."

"Oh, my Lord, our bread didn't turn out. Cook says we can't even feed the ducks; she's afraid they would sink."

He was looking at her with a smile on his face as she told the story and then started laughing. The aide said it was probably oven heat or proofing method." He added his father was a baker.

Elizabeth said. "We hadn't consider that but her and Georgiana had discussed wearing more flour." Now there were tears coming down the Earl's cheeks. He managed to say well done. They finished the meal and the Lord was still laughing. The ladies left for the drawing room. Port was served to the men.

"If I were you Sir, I don't think I would accept this commission and leave my wife." Lord McMillan said.

He suggested they join the ladies but stated he would only stay for a short time. He had to leave by first light.

They joined the ladies in the drawing room and again he stated how much he enjoyed his meal.

"Mrs. Darcy, my I ask for breakfast at four thirty in the morning and a basket for the road." he asked.

"Yes, my Lord." she replied.

"I have to be away at first light and must excuse myself." he said.

The ladies curtsied and the Lord and his aide left the room. Elizabeth asked Hanson to notify the kitchen staff.

"Darcy" she said; "Is anything wrong?"

He said, "No, not wrong but I will be leaving by nine in the morning and may be gone for a month or a month and a half."

He instructed Hanson he would be up to see the Earl off and would be traveling alone with Harold as his coachman. He suggested they go up. They said goodnight to Georgiana who said she also was going up to read. Darcy told Hanson to make sure the Lord and aide were well cared for. Their coachmen and footmen were feed and had a bed for the night and then go to dinner.

As they went up the stairs Georgiana noticed the disappointment on Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth face. She was use to her brother being away for a fortnight, month or even two. Usually when he was gone Richard would call more often if she was in town. She always had governess or companions. Even so, at times she felt lonely. Now that she had a sister it would not be a hardship for her to have her brother gone for two months. Elizabeth was always busy during the day but included her in everything. They practiced on the piano-forte, wrote letters together, talked about novels and went for walks. She had observed Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth together and was beginning to have an understanding of their relationship. Deep down she was glad Elizabeth wasn't going away but thought she knew a little of what she must be feeling. She wondered what all this meant. She would ask Elizabeth about the Crown coach and Earls with a warrants and Fitzwilliam traveling. Darcy kissed Georgiana and said his goodbye at the top of the step.

Elizabeth was impatient for Mildred to finish. She was anxious to learn what she could of Darcy's trip. It would be the first time they would be apart for more than a day. Pemberley was so big and Darcy was frequently away or working in his study; there actual time together was limited. Then her duties took some of her time and Georgiana had demands on some of her day. Their time alone was limited to her chambers in her sitting room or in bed. And now she wouldn't have that for a month and a half. She informed her maid that she needed to be up and dressed by four. She dismissed Mildred to go for dinner and said goodnight. Saying goodnight was her way of saying nothing more tonight.

When Taylor left the Earl's room and went to the landing the hall boy indicated the Master was in his chambers. He went to his room and knocked. He entered as directed and saw the master was getting ready for bed. His night clothes and robe were laid out. He poured water in the bowl for washing laid out his brush and powder, turned down the bed and picked up the master clothes. Darcy informed him he would need to be up and dressed by four in the morning. He would be traveling in the morning by nine and would need a trunk packed for two months. He would be traveling alone. He told his valet he could go to dinner. Darcy entered his wife rooms.

During the staff dinner Mildred came down and informed the table the family had gone up which was early for the Darcy's; She said her Mistress would be up and dressed by four. Taylor came down to the staff dinner and informed the table Mr. Darcy would be up by four. Hanson informed the table Mr. Darcy would be traveling tomorrow by nine and he would travel alone. The servants knew how to adjust their schedule for the marrow. There were many questions during dinner about Crown coaches and the Earl. After dinner the house was closed for the night. Cook and staff were busy preparing a basket of food for both carriages. It was not an unusual request on the Earl's part. Travelers seldom left on a journey without a basket prepared, even a stranger who stopped for help.

Darcy entered her rooms and they embraced. He held her for a while before going to the bed. She followed and lay beside him. "I know you must go for some reason but I confess I do not like you leaving without me." she said.

"This is something I do not wish to do, but feel I must for England." he said.

"Is it a Crown command?" she asked.

"No it was not, a request but he would go under a Crown Warrant." he said.

He explained about fifteen months ago he was returning from his club one night when he witnessed a man being robbed by three men. Harold stopped the carriage and they went to the man's aid. They did not recover his money but perhaps saved him from serious harm. We determined he was from Norway and was in London on business for the Cod Guild. He said he gave him a room at London House, called the doctor, gave him a little money and delivered him to the Norwegian trade house when he recovered. The man's name was Johan Johansen. He is now the head of the cod industry in Norway. There is fear in Norway and the cod fleet if Napoleon wins he will sink their ships if they help England. A Royal commission returned from Norway. They failed to make a deal to buy cod fish for the fleet blockading the French. The sailors in the fleet are starving. Almost all of the food goes to Lord Wellington's Army and it is still not enough. I go to Skegness, board the HMS Resolute and sail to Oslo. I am to ask Mr. Johan Johansen for cod for the fleet.

"If the French come out and escapes, the Navy doesn't have enough supplies to pursue. The government fears the war will be lost." he said.

"I don't like Crown coaches, and Lords with Warrants. I should have feed him my bloody bread." she said.

"Elisabeth!" he said. Darcy started laughing. "Oh dearest Elizabeth, would you have me refuse?" he asked.

"No not when sailors are starving. Can you really be back in a month and half?" she asked.

"That may be the best I can manage. Two days to the coast, then twelve days to Oslo, eighteen days of business in Oslo and twelve days return. But crown business can be slow according to Lord Fitzwilliam." he said.

"There will be trade officials on the ship." he said.

"What do I tell Georgiana?" she asked.

"I think as little as possible without lying." he said.

I should let you sleep." she said.

"I can sleep all the way to the coast." he said.

Elizabeth gave him a kiss. "In that case I have something in mind." she said.

The Earl and his party left at five the next morning. He thanked Elizabeth for her hospitality and wished her better luck with the bread. Darcy knew the Earl was headed north but didn't know his destination. They returned to the breakfast room and had coffee. Darcy could see Elizabeth was putting on a good show but he could tell she felt sad. He read his four day old London newspaper. The news was mostly about the war.

"Wickham's regiment has been deployed. They left from Newcastle nine days ago." "Lidia and the baby will probably move back to Longbourn." he said.

"I received a letter from Jane yesterday but she didn't mention anything about Lidia or the baby." she said.

"How are Jane and Charles?" he asked.

"I think they are very happy." she said.

"Give them my best when you write." he said.

He looked at Elizabeth, reached across the table and grasped her hand.

"I have to go. There is an address on my desk where you can write. A letter will take almost fifteen days and I may be on my way home before a letter arrives. You should open and read my mail. Give Pemberley letters to the steward, London House and Bradshaw's letters you will have to handle." he said.

He got up and gave her a kiss. They walked to the front door, down the steps and out to the drive. The barouche was waiting with his luggage. Harold was in the box with a brakeman. Darcy entered the barouche and closed the door. Harold said walk on. Elizabeth heart sank. She knew she must accept this but that didn't make it easy. She watched the carriage until it was out of sight.

She decided she would have her cry in private. She went around the house to the woods and began walking thru the park. When she was a fair distance from the house she sat on a log. He observed her leaving the house and walk towards the wood. He was at least two hundred yards away. John Black could see Mrs. Darcy was crying. He turned away not wishing to intrude. After half an hour she dried her eyes and walked back to the house.


	22. Chapter 22 Letters from London

**Letters from Netherfield Park, London**

Elizabeth had tried to explain as much as she could about Darcy's journey to Georgiana. She decided to keep busy from dawn till dark to make the time go by faster. After two days Georgiana commented she wished her brother would come home so they could slow down. Harold arrived back with the barouche so she knew Darcy hard boarded his ship and was on the sea.

The next day the mail was delivered to her at breakfast. She looked thru the letters and noticed there was one from Lady Susana and one from here Sister Jane. She decided to read Jane's letter first.

 _5 June 1815_

 _Netherfield Park_

 _Dear Lizzie:_

 _I fear I have bad news. I have learned Lidia has followed Wickham and the army to Belgium. She has left George with a soldier's wife in Newcastle who didn't go with the army. I was trying to go to Newcastle to bring him home but my doctor and husband forbid it._

 _I don't have the name of the woman Lidia left George with but I'm sure the report is true. How could she abandon her child like that I wonder?_

 _We know father can't go and I fear our sisters are too young to go. I have no one else to turn to but you. Please let me know soon._

 _Mrs. Jane Bingley_

Elizabeth went upstairs and knocked on Georgiana's door and entered. She handed the letter to Georgiana who quickly read the letter.

"Oh sister what can we do?" Georgiana asked.

"We will go to Newcastle and fetch George. Get packed if you please" she said.

"I need to see Harold, the butler and housekeeper and my maid to pack." she said

Elizabeth left the room and explained her plans and orders to all concerned. She wrote a quick note to Jane, a change of clothes and a letter to Darcy. The Coach and four left Pemberley with Harold as the driver a brakeman and two footmen with two ladies and two ladies maids as passengers. Elizabeth ordered fastest speed possible.

They were still on the road east to the Northern road to Newcastle when Elizabeth realized she still had a letter in her pocket from Lady Susan. She opened the letter and started reading.

"Oh Georgiana my dear." she said.

"What is it Elizabeth." Georgiana asked.

"It's a letter from Lady Susan." she replied.

She read the letter to Georgiana.

 _5 June 1815_

 _London_

 _Dear Mrs. Darcy._

 _I received word from Major Hamilton that Richard is missing in Belgium. They were on patrol looking for the French near a village south of Waterloo called Plancenoit. They ran into a French Heavy Calvary unit. They were badly outnumbered. Major Hamilton reported their horses were almost spent. Richard mount was shot and killed. He was wounded. He ordered the major to break off and report to camp. He felt terrible leaving him but was forced by orders. Their mission was to locate the French as eyes for Lord Wellington._

 _Lord Fitzwilliam is on a mission for the Crown to only God and the Crown knows where. I don't know when he will return and I know Darcy is on a mission somewhere for the Crown. I think the Crown should be limited in demanding so much from one family. My eldest son is worthless in situations like this. He is good at standing around looking like a titled Englishman but little else._

 _Please overlook my comment about the Crown._

 _Yours Ever Lady Susan_

"I should catch the mail coach on the North road and go to London. You continue on to Newcastle to get your nephew." she said.

"I need to think." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth rang the bell to notify Harold that she needed something. She heard the brakeman shout "Yes Mam."

She shouted back to stop at Longbridge Coaching Station on the North Road. They pulled into Longbridge and got out of the coach.

"Harold I want to change destinations to London House and as fast as possible. No stops except for horses. And don't spare the horses." she said.

Eighteen and a half hours later they arrived at the London house tired, dirty and hungry. When they departed the coach Elizabeth thanked Harold the brakeman and both footmen. She said she needed the London gig at eight in the morning and wanted him to be the driver. Harold nodded and drove off.

Elizabeth knew their ship was at the wharf in front of their warehouse and scheduled to sail today. She gave Harold the wharf address and she and Georgiana boarded the gig. She had borrowed a dress from her maid and covered it with an old coat. When they arrived at the wharf she told Harold she wished to talk with him. She explained she needed Harold to return to London House and get the coach and four ready for a trip to Newcastle with Georgiana to fetch George. He would have to help find the boy and get both back to London House safely.

"I should go with you Elizabeth". Georgiana said.

"No my dear, we have two problems and both need attention. Please do this for me. I ask your best and trust you will." Elizabeth said.

With that they hugged one another and Harold said; "Walk on."


	23. Chapter 23 Boarding

**Boarding**

Elizabeth was sitting at a desk in the warehouse by the window writing the letters for Captain Barnes and Mr. Bradshaw. The letter explained she had ordered both to comply with her wishes to go to Belgian.

"Mrs. Darcy I can't allow this trip." She heard a man's voice say.

She looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway. He was dressed in simple workman's clothes and wore a flat brim hat. He was tall, solid built with a dark complexion. He looked to be about fifty or maybe a little older. She had never seen the man before.

"Sir I don't think my intentions are any of your business." she replied.

"Mr. Darcy hired me to guard your safety, my name is John Black."

"He hired you to spy on me?" she asked.

"No mam, not to spy. I make no reports to your husband and I'm not to interfere with anything you do. I can only act if you are in danger. He hired me after the attack in the park in London. I was a Bow Street Runner for ten years in London."

"I'm not in much danger writing letters." she said.

"Yes mam, but going to Belgium is not safe."

"How do you know I plan to go to Belgium Mr. Black?"

He pointed at a small open window. He had overheard her conversation with Bradshaw.

"There is some rope there for you." She calmly said.

"Mam rope, I don't understand!"

"Yes, you need to tie me up to stop me." she said.

"I can't do that; I can't lay hands on you."

"Well we both have a problem. I will go to Belgium and you will have to wave goodbye." she said.

Elizabeth picked up her quill and continued to write. He stood near the door leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed and his head down. She glanced at him but couldn't see his face because of his hat.

He seemed to be waiting. She finished her letters and looked up. He stated she didn't know what she was taking on and was poorly prepared. Her dress was not bad but her shoes were new and did not match. Her bonnet was expensive looking and her baggage was and invitations to be robbed. He said she probably was carrying four or five hundred pounds of English notes which would be good for starting fires in Belgium but little else. She was carrying four hundred and fifty pounds in notes. She looked at her shoes and luggage. Elizabeth realized he was right.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Stay in England." he said.

She frowned at him and looked away. He told her to take off her shoes and scuff the sides and toes against the brick wall. He said she should give him her bank notes and he would exchange them for guilders or French francs. Small denominations would be best but the weight would be difficult. The best solution would be to take a supply of medicine, coffee and tea with some money. He should be able to make the trade and money exchange in the trading houses along the wharf.

Elizabeth thought she was well prepared for the trip but now had doubts. What he said was logical. If she gave him her money he could refuse to give it back in hopes of stopping her. She took the notes from her reticule and laid it on the desk.

"You know if you don't come back I will still go. I can get money from Bradshaw and the Captain." she said.

He told her to take off all her jewelry and put it in her reticule and leave it with Bradshaw. He took the notes and left.

Elizabeth took off her shoes and rubbed them against the wall. She hated ruining the shoes but knew it was necessary. She wondered who this man John Black really was. Several hours passed. She napped in a chair, woke and explored the warehouse. She looked out the window and watched the ship being loaded. He quietly appeared in the doorway. He carried a large pack and set it down next to the desk. He unpacked the bag placing all the items on the desk. Elizabeth looked at the small bottles of laudanum, tins of tea and coffee, brandy and white muslin, scissors, knives, tin plates forks and tin cups. It was a lot and Elizabeth knew she would never be able to carry all this gear.

"I won't be able to carry all this stuff." she said.

"I know, we don't have much time so just do as I instruct." he said.

He told her to unpack her case and place the items in one pile on the desk. He told her to cut the muslin in long strips, wrap them around all the bottles and tie them with the string. He did one, wrapping a bottle of laudanum four or five times and secured firmly with a string. While she was doing that he opened the large brandy bottle, took a drink and replaced the cork. He then wrapped it in muslin but wound a small twine around the whole bottle leaving a loop of twine. He opened the second bottle of brandy and poured the contents out at the side door, rinsed the bottle out with the water in the tea pot on the stove. He repeated the process with the bottle with the same loop. They both worked fast without speaking. He laid out two dark large worn coats from the bag on the table. He took a pouch of coins from his pocket and laid them on the table. He got one of the small boxes and opened it. The box was a sewing kit with thread and needles. He measured two hands full of coins placing a pile on each coat. He instructed her to sew the coins into the lining of the coats where it was thick. Some were gold. He looked out the window.

"I think we have about two hours. I will be back in a bit." he said.

Elizabeth worked as fast as she could. She wondered where John Black had gone and how she would manage all of this stuff. He came back and didn't say a word. He carried a small pale with a lid. She couldn't see what he was doing at the desk. She continued her sewing. He turned around and held out a tin cup and said.

"Cup of tea Mam?" he said.

She thanked him and took the cup. It was hot and strong but she drank it gladly. She was working on the second coat. He started packing the items on the desk in two sacks. She noticed he took care in the way he packed the items. He took one sack and tied it with a rope leaving some loops. When she finished the second coat she placed it on the desk. He packed the second sack and tied it with ropes. He handed her an apron and told her to put it on. The apron was heavy and had large pockets on the side. He handed her some writing paper from the desk and told her to put it in her pockets. He handed her two sticks from the desk and said apron pocket.

"What are these sticks for?" she asked.

"They are called pencils. You can write with them without ink." he said.

He put some paper in his pocket and took the remaining sticks from the desk. He picked up the smaller sack and told her to turn around. He draped the rope loops under her arms and over her shoulders. He asked her how it felt. She replied it wasn't too bad. Not as heavy as she thought it would be. He said it would be heavy enough after a day of walking.

A sailor from the ship came in and said she could board. He walked over to the table and put the other pack on his back. He handed her one of the coats and the empty brandy bottle, picked up the other coat and brandy bottle and said.

"Shall we board Mrs. Black?"

"Sir you can't go we me."

"There is the rope. You will need to bind me tight". he said.

He closed and locked the doors of the warehouse. They walked up the gang plank and down the gangway to the captain's quarter. Captain Barnes noticed their boarding but no one else seemed to take notice.


	24. Chapter 24 Darcy at London House

**Darcy at London House**

Georgiana was dressed by seven and checked on her brother. He was still asleep. He appeared to be resting easy. A footman was sitting in a chair. She went down the hall into George's room. He was sound asleep. The maid who slept in George's room was awake.

"Have you had breakfast?" she asked.

Yes Miss, I just came up she said."

Georgiana went downstairs to the breakfast room. It wasn't set for breakfast so she went to the kitchen. The staff was eating at a large table in the common quarters. They stood when she entered. She told them to sit and finish. My brother is sleeping. I need something to eat. I will have a quick breakfast here and go back up. Walker offered to setup the breakfast room and deliver her breakfast. Georgiana said it wasn't necessary. She could eat here and save time and work for the staff. The next day will be difficult for all of us she explained. They poured her a cup of tea and brought her a plate of food. She ate quickly.

"What time did the Doctor say he would call today? she asked. "

At nine Miss." Walker said.

"Is there any news from Belgium." she asked.

"Nothing, last night's special edition is all we have." Walker replied.

"Send the papers up as soon as they arrive please." she said.

"Yes Miss, I will. The papers come at nine. I have a hall boy at the market on Margate Street. They usually arrive there about eight." Walker replied.

She nodded her head and said thank you. She took one last drink from her cup, grabbed a slice of toast, thanked the cook for breakfast and left. She quietly entered Darcy's room and told the First Footman to go for breakfast and get some sleep.

The Navy had brought Darcy home in an ambulance late yesterday. He was on his way home from Norway and the ship was caught in a storm. He was below deck when the main mast broke. The mast rigging and spars came crashing down and plunged thru the deck hatch into the cabin where several men were riding out the storm. Three sailors we killed. Darcy was seriously injured with broken ribs, leg and a terrible gash on his head. He was conscious when he came off the ship at London dock and demanded to be taken home. He was conscious for a few minutes yesterday. He was given laudanum and went to sleep. The Doctor said it was a good sign. Sleep was probably the best medicine.

A few minutes after eight a light knock at the door and Walker entered. He brought the papers. Georgiana whispered to the butler. She said they should send for her brother's valet. Walker nodded in agreement. The headlines in the paper were of Belgium and Lord Wellington and Bonaparte. There weren't any battles just skirmishes.

The Doctor came and examined Darcy. He said he appeared to be resting easy. He was sleeping because of the laudanum. He accepted a cup of tea and sat down to read the papers. He stayed about an hour. The Doctor told Gorgonian to send for him when Mr. Darcy woke. He said they must keep him in bed because of his leg and ribs.

Darcy woke at eleven. He was in pain and confused. Georgiana sent for the Doctor. She stayed with her brother. When the Doctor arrived he assured her this was to be expected. He felt Darcy was recovering from the head injury. He was awake and in pain.

"Is Elizabeth here?" Darcy asked.

His speech was clear but softly. They moved to the bed.

"No brother she is not." She answered. There is so much to tell. We should wait until you're stronger." she said.

Georgiana realized it was the wrong thing to say. He became agitated and insisted on knowing everything.

"Is Elizabeth alive, is she alright?" he insisted.

He tried to get up. Georgiana and the Doctor managed to keep Darcy in bed. Georgiana said they had every hope and reason to believe Elizabeth was well. She told him about Lidia and her child, George, Richard reported missing and why Elizabeth went to Belgium. They knew she was in a place called Planchenoit near Waterloo. They believed she was now on her way home. She said there had been notes and letters. Darcy asked to see the letters. She read the 2nd June, 1815 letter from John Black and said it was received 6th June, 1815. She told him Mrs. Gardiner had received a letter from Elizabeth They found Richard alive. The letter came on the 10th of June He asked her to reread Black's letter. He seemed to relax a little. She told him George was found in Scotland and is down the hall in a guest room. She asked Darcy about John Black. He said he was a security guard. Darcy was given a small dose of laudanum. He soon fell asleep. There was so much she hadn't told him but it was for the best.

Darcy didn't sleep well during the night and each time he woke Georgiana was there. She rested in a chair next to his bed. She didn't sleep well. Lady Fitzwilliam came late in the day to see Darcy. She told Georgiana her husband had arrived home yesterday and was told all the events. He was at the war office to find out what he could about Richard and Elizabeth. He didn't think he would receive many answers and had little hope of real news. Darcy was in a lot of pain during the day and refused to take any laudanum. He said it dulled his mind. Finally at five thirty after eating a little food he agreed to take a small amount of laudanum. Lady Fitzwilliam sat with Darcy for an hour and half while Georgiana changed and ate dinner. Lady Fitzwilliam hated to leave but was anxious to hear the news from her husband.

River Street

Mrs. Gardiner was just about ready to return home. She had been to her husband warehouse to shop. She was also hoping to hear news from the merchants about Belgium and Wellington. Ships were arriving from the Netherlands and Belgium hourly. Most of the news was bad. A Captain entered the warehouse and asked for Mr. Gardiner. He came to deliver a letter he had received at Antwerp. Mr. Gardiner offered the Captain a drink and sent a clerk to get his wife. Mr. Gardiner handed the letters to his wife. It was from Elizabeth. She thanked him and went into her husband's office. She hurriedly read the letter.

 _7 June, 1815_

 _Silverton House_

 _Planchenoit, Belgium_

 _Dear Mr. Gardiner,_

 _I am well and have good news. We found Colonel Fitzwilliam and have hope he will recover. He may be able to travel in eight or ten days. I think we can get a wagon to Antwerp and ship to England. I am desperate for news of Mr. Darcy and if he is well. If by chance you see him give him my love. I ask that my Aunt do me the favor of calling on London House and Georgiana? She may have some word from my husband or Lidia's son. I do not know how mail is from London. They say letters take a fortnight to arrive from Antwerp. I send this by a freight wagon and driver not mail._

 _People in town say Wellington and the army are headed this way. We have heard rumors of French and British moving this way for several days. Others say they are South of here. I am sure I don't know the truth._

 _Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy_

Mrs. Gardiner showed the letter to her husband who entered the office. He read the letter thru twice.

"This is good news my dear." he said

"We have to go to London House and see Georgiana and Mr. Darcy. I received a note. He is awake today." she said.

"I think you should go to Fritz House first and show the letter to Lady Fitzwilliam." he said.

"We both should go'" she said.

"No, there are two more ships to dock tonight. This letter was written ten days ago and there may be another." he said.

She arrived at the Fritz House and was admitted by the butler. She was shown to the sitting room. The butler ordered tea and explained Lady Fitzwilliam was expected. Lord Fitzwilliam was trying to get news of the Colonel and Mrs. Darcy at the Ministry. She told the butler she had news. Lady Fitzwilliam arrived forty minutes later. The butler told her Mrs. Gardiner was in the sitting room and had news. She hurried to the sitting room and greeted her guest. She gave the letter to Lady Fitzwilliam. She read the letter and slumped into a chair.

"Please forgive me Mrs. Gardiner." she said.

"There is nothing to forgive. I felt the same way when I first read the letter." she said.

Lord Fitzwilliam entered the room. He saw his wife in the chair. He walked over to her and she handed him the letter. He quickly read the letter. He poured a cup of tea sat down and studied the letter. He quickly drank the tea.

"There is some good news here." he said.

He asked the ladies to follow him to the library. In the library he took a map of Belgium and unrolled it on a table. He weighted it down at the corners with items from his desk. He talked as he worked. Elizabeth is in or near Planchenoit. Her letter says 'People in town'. Planchenoit Isn't shown on the map but it is on this road here, pointing to a road on the map. It is four miles from Waterloo according to this book. He set a small coin on Planchenoit. The ladies watched as he worked over the map. Today at the Ministry I learned Wellington was Southwest of Waterloo. He placed a small box on the map. The last known position of Bonaparte was here. He placed a small ruler on the map. The ladies bent over to look at the map. It was evident they were between two armies. The Earl called for the butler and ordered dinner. He stated Mrs. Gardiner would be joining them. He said she should send her carriage home. They both would see Georgiana and Darcy and then he needed to see Mr. Gardiner.

Over a hurried dinner they talked about the whereabouts of Elizabeth, Richard and the armies. The Earl said they were in a precarious location. He felt Wellington would choose his ground near Waterloo, place his troops and wait. Based on the roads it would probably be South of Waterloo and the cross roads at Planchenoit made it a strategic location. If they are on the road today or tomorrow they will be moving northwest to Antwerp away from both armies. Near the end of the meal he said he had tried to get permission to go to Belgium. He applied to the highest authority and was denied. They fear Wellington my loose the battle when it comes. If that happens they will evacuate military first and civilians last. Wives and children who have followed the army will be left behind. I was told an English mouse will not be allowed to go to Belgium.

They arrived at London House at eight and told Georgiana the news. They went up to Darcy's rooms. He woke when they entered. The Earl read the letter to Darcy and explained all that he knew.

"I must get to Belgium." Darcy said.

"Darcy you couldn't get to Belgium if you were a Royal Prince." he said.

"English flag ships will be commandeered tomorrow. They Navy started evacuating wounded and English civilians from Belgium. Her letter is ten days old and she should be on the road. Your wife is a formable woman. She has more intelligence and courage than anyone I know." he said.

Georgiana motioned for Mrs. Gardiner to come to the door. She took her by the arm and down the hall. She opened a door. Mrs. Gardiner saw a small boy sleeping in a bed.

"That is George Wickham." Georgiana said.

Mrs. Gardiner sat on the bed and ran her fingers thru the boy's hair.

"How did this come about?" she asked.

Georgiana smiled and told her how she found him and brought him to London.

"He is fine here but we should write to Jane." Georgiana said. Mrs. Gardiner agreed to write the letter.

It was after eleven when they arrived at the Gardiner's residence. They met in the sitting room. Tea and brandy were served. The events and news of the day were quickly discussed. The Earl stated he and Darcy had decided to station men around the clock at Darcy's warehouse on River Street and Mr. Gardiner's warehouse. Both should be kept open and manned day and night. They were hoping Elizabeth would get word thru another Captain. The Earl stated he would provide hall boys to run errands and messages between both warehouses, the Gardiner's residences, Fritz House and London House. Mr. Gardiner agreed.


	25. Chapter 25 Three Days in June

**Three Days in June**

 **Sunday, 18 June 1815**

Georgiana was up and dressed by six. She checked on George and went down to breakfast in the servant's common room. Servants had become accustomed to her presents for meals. She talked freely about the news and condition of Darcy. He was still in some pain but on the mend. Darcy was sleeping when she went upstairs. She sent the footman to breakfast and sat down to wait.

At eight the papers arrived and she read the news to Darcy. The events were a day and half to two days old from Belgium. Most was speculation by reporters, stories of army men and civilians returning from the ports on the continent and of wounded in small skirmishes. One story said Wellington was entrenched at Waterloo and Bonaparte was on the march east of Waterloo. That was just as her uncle had said.

Darcy asked Walker to bring a map of Belgium from the library. They waited for the noon day editions. The Earl arrived at two. He had been at Saint James Palace. Wellington was south of Waterloo, Bonaparte was marching to battle. The battle would be today or tomorrow at the latest. Darcy slept on and off thought out the day and night.

 **Mon 19 June 1815**

Georgiana slept in until seven. Darcy's valet arrived from Pemberley at eight. Shortly after eight the papers arrived. Georgiana and Walker quickly scanned the papers for news. She went up to Darcy at nine. His valet was taking his tray away and the Doctor was due at ten. She read the papers until the Doctor arrived. He studied his map. She could see he was crying behind his map. She had never seen her brother cry. The Doctor called and examined Darcy. He said he was mending but still needed to remain in bed. He thought in two days he could get up for an hour. She checked on George. A maid suggested they go to the park to see the ducks. She agreed but said the maid had to take a footman. They waited during the day. The Earl arrived at two. Georgiana left the two men alone to talk.

At five in the afternoon Walker came with special editions of the papers. They both stood in the hall and scanned the headlines quickly. The battle was fought yesterday. The news was twelve hours old. They were calling it 'The Battle of Waterloo'. The battle was still going on while the dispatches were sent to London. Wellington was out numbered; he had 78,000 troops and Napoleon 84,000. Napoleon had defeated the Prussians two days earlier a day's march from Waterloo. Heaving fighting reported in and around Planchenoit. She took the papers and went up the stairs. She hated the news and she hated delivering this news to her brother. The Earl and Darcy looked as she entered. She gave the papers to her uncle. They took turns reading to Darcy from the papers. Her aunt arrived at seven. They had tea in the family room, and discussed the war news, Elizabeth, Richard and Darcy.

"My dear, you are so young and I think you are doing a marvelous job with all of this." She said.

"Oh Aunt, it is so hard." She said.

"I know; it is hard for me and your uncle, for all of us. We must be strong for Darcy and Elizabeth and hope for the best." Lady Fitzwilliam said.

At ten Walker brought in more special editions. They scanned the paper. It was terrible news. One paper stated Wellington had formed squares in his center and was under attack by General Nye with the Old Guard, Calvary and cannon. Another said the center had been broken by Nye and Wellington was in one of the fallen squares. Planchenoit had changed hands twice with hand to hand fighting. The town was completely razed. The French Middle Guard was holding the strategic position.

They went up the stairs with the papers. She gave them to the Earl. He read the reports to Darcy. Georgiana stood by the window. The Earl said he was going back to Saint James Palace. He would take a footman with him for a messenger if he learned anything.

After the Earl left Darcy said, "I would like to be alone."

Georgiana stared crying. She said she didn't want to be alone. She wanted Lizzie and Richard back. She wanted her brother well. Darcy was shocked at the outburst. He coaxed her to his bed and pulled her down. He held her while she cried.

"We want the same thing." He said.

He asked how young George Wickham arrived in the house in the hopes of calming her down. She dried her eyes on his blanket and began telling the story.

She told him when they had arrived at the docks Elizabeth told her she intended to go to Belgium to look for Richard. She wanted her and Harold to go to Newcastle and hunt for young George. If they found George they were to take him to London House. If not, return to London but don't go anywhere but Newcastle. Jane's letter didn't know the woman's name Lidia had left young George with. Although she felt like she should go the Belgium and look for Richard Elizabeth said both problems needed to be solved. She didn't feel she could refuse Elizabeth's request.

Georgiana left London with her maid and Harold, a brakeman and two footmen in the coach and four that morning. She told Harold to make the trip as fast as possible but not to over stress the horses. Harold joined a caravan an hour out of London They made good time to Newcastle stopping twice at coaching inns on the road. It took a day to learn that George had indeed been left with a Mrs. McDermott. Mrs. McDermott had received a letter her sister who was very ill and need her to tend house and mind her three kids. She had left for Danderhall Scotland south of Edinburgh.

At first Harold said he wouldn't go to Scotland, Elizabeth had given orders. She had to threaten to go by mail coach before he relented. Harold made a furious pace to Scotland with no overnight stops. By luck the weather was good. They arrived in Danderhall late in the day and found loggings at an inn. When I and my maid went downstairs early the next morning we were informed by Harold they knew the whereabouts of young George. Harold, the brakeman and the two footmen had been up most of the night trying to find George.

We had a quick breakfast and went to meet Mrs. McDermott and young George. At first she wouldn't hear of giving him up to someone she didn't know without a note from Lidia or Mr. Wickham. I explained my relationship to George and described Mr. Wickham, Longbourn, Elizabeth and her sisters Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. I assured her young George would be very safe and well cared for. I gave her the address of Pemberley and the London House. She agreed and we left for London within the hour. In truth I think she was relieved as she had plenty of children to tend. Harold brought us home in quick time.

On the trip to London young George was lively but well-mannered. He would often lay his head in her lap and sleep. Look out the window at the cows, horses and sheep and asked a million questions. He asked after his mother and father several time but didn't cry or fuss once.

 **Mon 20 June 1815**

Darcy was finally asleep. Georgiana remained in his room and was able to sleep in a large chair. Lady Fitzwilliam had gone home at eleven. It was near two when she woke. Someone was running in the hall. The door opened and Walker came in with a folded piece of paper. She turned up the lamp to read.

 _20 June 1815 1:15AM_

 _Gardiner Warehouse_

 _London Docks_

 _Colonel Fitzwilliam and John Black just arrived on the docks. They are at the warehouse. A Doctor has been called. The Colonel is weak. John Black is in pain from a leg injury. Elizabeth is still in Belgium but believed safe. John Black will explain as soon as he gets to London House. Arranging transport for the Colonel to Fritz House and John Black to London House._

 _Mr. Gardiner._

She looked at her brother and saw his concern. He asked she read the note again. She reread the note.

"It is good news brother. Richard is here and Elizabeth is safe. He seemed to relax a little.

"Why is she still in Belgium?" he asked.

"I don't know, we must wait for Mr. Black." she said.

It was five am when John Black arrived at London House. Georgiana introduced herself and explained her brother was injured and in bed. She could see he needed assistance to walk. He was in a lot of pain. He asked for additional assistance to get up the stairs. Walker and the hall boys placed him in a chair and carried him and the chair up the stairs and into Darcy's room. John Black sat in the chair. He and his attire were dirty. He was unshaven and had long hair. Georgiana thought he looked terrible.

"I have failed you Mr. Darcy. I left Mrs. Darcy in Belgium." he said.

"We were traveling on a small flatbed gig with no sides. The gig could only carry two and the driver. Mrs. Darcy and Richard were on the flatbed. Richard had to be held in place because the road was terrible. I was leading the horse. The road was clogged with traffic in both directions. It was stop and go all day long. Several times we were at a standstill for one or two hours. All of a sudden there was cannon fire somewhere to or right. I was holding the horse from bolting. There was a wagon coming towards us. His horse bolted and his wheel ran over my leg. Our driver pulled off the road. Mrs. Darcy bandaged my leg and helped me on the flatbed. She walked behind the gig. She started falling back little by little mostly due to traffic. Then I lost sight of her in the distance. The driver wouldn't stop. He said we could get off but he wouldn't stop. I couldn't stand and the Colonel was in worse shape. If we left the gig we would be lying beside the road. If Mrs. Darcy came we would be a mill stone around her neck. Her best chance was to make it to the coast alone. All we could do was go forward. I had to make a decision. It had rained that morning and she had her coat. Her coat had money sewed into the hem and lining. She also had large pockets on her apron with several items she would need." he said.

"Can you show me on the map where this was?" Darcy asked.

"Pretty close but not accurate, I tried to mark a map for Mr. Gardiner." he said.

Georgiana handed him Darcy's map. He struggled to his feet and studied the map at the table. He took a pen and marked a box on the map. Georgiana looked at the map and handed it to her brother.

"She was in that area." he said.

"Did you see French troops?" Darcy asked

"No sir, not that day but we saw French Calvary the day before at Planchenoit. They were scouting the countryside. It is why we left. The Colonel needed more mending time but Mrs. Darcy and I felt it was too risky to stay. We saw English troops to the left of the road maybe a mile on some low hills." he said.

"What day did she disappear on the road." Darcy asked.

"Maybe the 17th of June but I really think it was the 18th." he said.

"You didn't fail me John. Our world spins out of control and things just happens we can't control. How is Richard?"

"He will live. It will take time but the Doctor said he will live." he said.

Darcy told Walker to put Mr. Black in a room and send for the Doctor. He would need food, drink, clothes, bath and a barber. Get some rest and we will talk again when you're better.

As he was being helped from the room he turned and said. "I didn't see a different way. God I hope it proves to be a good decision."

Georgiana and Darcy had breakfast in his room and talked over what they had learned. Darcy felt she was between the two armies. She trapped on the road with strangers and no one to turn too.

At six the footman brought a letter from her uncle. She read the letter to Darcy.

 _20 June 1815 4:00AM_

 _Saint James Palace_

 _Darcy_

 _It's not as bad as the papers are reporting. Planchenoit changed hands three times not two. At the end of the day the British held the village. It was razed to the ground. Wellington's center was broken and formed into squares but held off Nye and the guard. Blücher arrived late in the day with a Prussian army. After the battle Wellington was able to regroup and reorganize his troops. The French are retreating east towards France. It wasn't a defeat. It was a draw or likely a win._

 _The Navy has started evacuation of wounded and civilians. Restriction on travel will be lifted in four days._

 _Fitzwilliam_

"He doesn't know Richard is in London. I think Aunt will send word." he said.

"Brother what do you think?" she asked.

"I think we must still hope Elizabeth will make it to the coast." he said.

The last papers for the day arrived at five. Georgiana read the papers to her brother and the news was a lot better. Some were reporting a victory and some called it a draw. The French had held the field at the end of the battle but withdrew to regroup. The Old guard was badly mauled in the French retreat. The killed and wounded was staggering. Napoleon losses were thought to be 27,000 troop plus 7,000 captured. The British losses were not reported. She continued to scan the papers for news when she said

"Oh brother!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a news story about Lidia Wickham." she said.

"Read it please." he said.

 _The White Lady_

 _Waterloo Battlefield_

 _filed 18 June 1815_

 _Her name was Mrs. Lidia Wickham but on this day she was known as the 'White Lady'. She wore a white surgeon's coat and worked at the edge of the battlefield near the British center. She bandaged and bound the wounded as they were brought from the field and sent them to the aid station. An orderly told her about 4:30pm her husband Lt. George Wickham had fallen and was at the aid station. He was asking for her. She hurried to the station. Ten minutes after her arrival Lt. Wickham died. Their words were not transcribed. She asked that he be placed under a small tree nearby and covered with a blanket. When this was done she turned and walked away. An orderly asked her where she was going. She replied calmly, 'To the battlefield sir.' He said your husband has died madam. She replied, 'I know sir and I will have a lifetime to morn him. If I go back I may be able to save some soldiers. Their mothers, wives and sweethearts will not have to morn a lifetime. She turned and walked back to the battlefield. It was recorded at 7:28pm the 'White Lady fell by shrapnel from one of General Nye cannon balls. She was taken to the small tree where her husband laid and placed beside him. They were both covered with the same blanket._

Darcy laid back and said he was very sorry to hear about Lidia and George. She could see tears rolling down his checks.

"There will be so many killed and wounded." he said.

He soon fell asleep. Georgiana left the room. She was tired and went to bed.


	26. Chapter 26 London Times

**London Times**

Georgina slept late in the morning and felt guilty. She dressed quickly and checked George and her brother before going downstairs. She reported at breakfast that her brother was awake. She would take the papers up as soon as they arrived. The papers arrived at eight and she scanned the front pages. Wellington' army was pursuing the French. They were on the run east towards Paris. She entered his room after knocking. He was up sitting in a chair.

"What news today Georgiana? God knows I need some good news." he said.

She began reading the stories on the front page. She went to the inside page and scanned a story that caught her eye. She gasped as she saw the name in the story.

"Oh brother there is something about Elizabeth in the papers." she said.

"Read it, is she alright?" he asked.

 _French Advance halted by a Lady_

 _Waterloo Battlefield_

 _18, June 1815 about 7:00PM_

 _filed 18 June 1815_

 _The smoke from the cannon's on the left flank of the British line rolled off the hill and down the hill. It hung low to the ground and made it difficult for troop movement. A French company had been battered by a British charge. They counter attacked but the smoke was so think they became disoriented. All of a sudden they saw troops to their rear. They wheeled and fired._

 _A woman later identified as Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy was bandaging soldiers lying on the ground at the aid station when they were fired on by the French. She took off her white coat and charged the line of French soldiers waving her coat. She shouted hôpital arrêt tir, hôpital arrêt tir, hospital don't shoot. She was struck and fell to the ground on the second volley. A French Captain stopped the firing and rode to the aide of the lady. A Doctor rushed out to her aid. Her head was bleeding but she was conscious. The Doctor bound her head. Mrs. Darcy turned to the French Captain who was looking on. "Would you kindly find another part of Belgium to have your bloody war'? She asked in French. The Captain apologized and said 'Oui madame'. The Captain returned to his unit and marched in another direction. Mrs. Darcy was carried to a bed in the aide station. The wound required stiches and a bandage. One hour later she was seen bandaging soldiers on the ground. She was heard to say 'the French can definitely give you a headache'._

Darcy asked for the paper. He read the article.

"That sounds like my Elizabeth." he said.

He sat back in his chair and smiled.

"That sounds like our Lizzie." she said.

Darcy fell asleep in the chair. Georgiana slipped out of the room and went down to the kitchen and read the article to the staff.

"Walker do we have any Champagne in the cellar?" she asked.

"Yes Miss we do." he said.

"Good, chill enough for everyone including the staff. We will have it for lunch." she said.

She checked on George, sent him off to the park and joined her brother. John Black was sitting in a chair. Darcy asked her to order tea and join them. He said John was going to tell all that happened in Belgium.

He had followed the carriage and four to London on horseback. It was a fast pace and he had to change horses four but he knew where they were going. He also felt something was amiss and he had to be prepared. He stayed out of site at the mews and watched the house from the park. He didn't have to wait long. The next day both Mrs. Darcy and Georgiana left in the town gig. He followed them to the docks. He was able to hear most of the conversation between Mrs. Darcy, Georgiana and Harold. That's when he knew Mrs. Darcy was going to Belgium and Georgiana was going to Newcastle with Harold to fetch George. He knew Harold was capable and loyal and Georgiana would probably be safe so he decided to stick with Mrs. Darcy.

We landed at Breskens, Antwerp was loaded with ships and it would take days to get a port permit. Mrs. Darcy had a letter stating the Colonel was last seen near Plancenoit three miles south of Waterloo. His hose was shot from under him and he was moving thru the hedge rows on foot. The letter also said he was wounded. I thought we had about 45 mile to Plancenoit. On foot we could cover about 25 miles a day at best. I managed to buy a worn out gig and horse after ten miles the first day. We slept in the hedge rows at night under the gig. At the end of the second day we were five miles from Waterloo. We again slept in the hedge rows. By now the horse was worn out. We traded the gig and horse for a decent meal at a farm and walked the last eight miles to the outskirts of Plancenoit.

Mrs. Darcy said we should inquire at the farms around the village. Her French was good and she did most of the talking. At the third farm the lady spoke English and after a cautious discourse we learned she knew of the skirmish. After further coaxing and inquires she confessed the Colonel was in the cellar. Her father had gone to Waterloo for some medicine and was expected back that night. The Colonel was in a lot of pain and bad shape. He had been wounded in the shoulder and leg. They hadn't been able to get a Doctor.

Mrs. Darcy gave him some laudanum. We boiled the medical instrument we had with us and I removed the bullets from his shoulder and leg. He was kept on heavy doses of laudanum for three days. The next day we hired a horse and gig and started for the coast. That's when I was run over by a gig and we lost sight of Mrs. Darcy on the road.

"It's difficult to believe Lizzie and you did those things." Georgiana said.

"Yes it is. She is an amazing woman." said Mr. Black.

Mr. Black excused himself and hobbled from the room.

"Brother what should we do about Young George? He is still here." she said.

"Who has been watching after him?" he asked.

"Well I have some. He has taken a liking to Rose, She takes him to the park to feed the ducks and play." She said.

Darcy thought a few minutes.

"I would keep him here and safe but I think it is best if he goes to Longbourn. See if Rose will agree to go to Longbourn with him. Explain she still works for the Darcy family but will be on loan. Write a letter to Mr. Bennet and explain he has become attached to Rose. Tell Mr. Bennet he can keep Rose for as long as needed. Buy him some clothes and have Harold take him and Rose to Longbourn after you hear from Mr. Bennet." he said.

"Yes, his aunts and grandmother will take good care of him." she said.

"I hope he will be a comfort to his grandmother." Darcy said.


	27. Chapter 27 London Docks

**London Docks**

The ship dropped anchor in the slack current of the Thames one hundred yards from the docks. The First Officers said they couldn't dock until tomorrow or the day after. The docks were full. Because they didn't have seriously wounded they had a low priority. The Captain would ferry anyone who wanted ashore starting in an hour. Those going ashore should go to the starboard gangway. They would land at a civilian landing. She wasn't sure which side of the ship was starboard. She followed a few soldiers, women and men moving on the deck to the center of the ship.

She climbed down the rope ladder helped by a seaman and sat in the boat. When it was loaded it pushed off and four seamen rowed them to shore. It was about eight o'clock and starting to get dark. She knew the Darcy warehouse was downriver and London House was upriver and north. Elizabeth started walking northwest. There streets were clogged with carriage, wagons, pedestrians and street vendors. She was hungry but had no money. She was dirty with torn clothes. Her hair was covered by a dark scarf. All she could do was walk.

It was very late and she wasn't sure where she was. Now she saw very few people and they seemed to avoid her. She walked thru an area with small shops. Most were closed but she found a small open market. She asked an old woman selling flowers in front if she knew the way to Berkeley Square. The woman shook her head no and looked away. Elizabeth thought she must look terrible. The clerk came out and told her whores were not allowed on the street. It was all she could do to keep from crying. She walked on. Tired, dirty and growing weak, she saw a woman carrying a bundle. She crossed the street. She knew the house was near the palace.

"Excuse me mam. Do you know the way to Saint James Palace?" she asked.

The woman looked at her and said, "Aye dearie, tis about five mile that a way."

She pointed in the directions.

"The park tis a good place to sleep rough and beg in the morning." She said.

Elizabeth thanked the woman and slogged on. She finally saw a landmark she recognize, then another and knew she was getting close. She saw the little park where she often walked in the morning. She crossed the park and saw her house.

She hoped a hall boy would be in the kitchen. She went down the stairs and knocked on the servant's entrance. She knocked several times. No one came to the door. She could always sleep at the door. She saw a coal shovel in the corner of the stair well. She took the shovel and swung at the door. The shattering glass made a terrific racket. She was trying to see how the door lock worked when a hall boy shouted at her. She started crying and said she was Mrs. Darcy. The boy held his lamp higher and peered thru the door. He put down the light and unlocked the latches. He helped her inside. Elizabeth sat in a chair in the commons room. The hall boy woke the First Footman and told him a woman had broken in the kitchen door. She said she was Mrs. Darcy but didn't look like the mistress to him. The First Footman dressed and went down to the kitchen. He saw a woman sitting in a chair with her arms folded on the table sleeping. The woman was dirty with torn, grubby clothes.

"Madam who are you?" he said.

Elizabeth raised her head. She saw her First Footman and said,

"Mark, I am your mistress, Mrs. Darcy."

The First Footman recognized Mrs. Darcy. The hall boy ran for the housekeeper. Mrs. Walker came. She was appalled at the appearance of her mistress.

"I know I look terrible, I had to walk from Waterloo to Antwerp and from the docks to here. She said.

"Mr. Darcy is upstairs. He was injured in a storm at sea but is recovering." She said.

"How is Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked.

"She is upstairs sleeping. She is fine and Colonel Fitzwilliam is at Fritz House recovering." Mrs. Walker said.

Elizabeth laid her head on the table and fell asleep. Mrs. Walker sent for the cook and Mildred. She wanted tea and food as soon as possible.

Elizabeth dark her tea and took some food." All of the servants were now awake and gathered around the room. Walker entered the room and said,

"We are all happy to see you home. We should wake Mr. Darcy and Georgiana."

Mildred greeted her. Elizabeth looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2"00 AM.

"No, I want a bath and clean clothes." She said.

"It will take an hour to heat the boiler." Walker said.

"Let me take you up to your room's mam." Mildred said.

"Take me to the washroom down here. Use cold water, I don't care." She said.

Mildred led her to the washroom and began helping her undress. She said they could put her clothes in the trash.

"Save the apron and shoes. Have the apron cleaned and patched." Elizabeth said.

She came out of the washroom into the common room dressed in a long nightgown and robe. Her hair was combed. All of the servants curtsied and bowed. They said welcome home Mrs. Darcy. Servants who were close noticed a small, narrow silver streak of hair high on the left side of her forehead.

Elizabeth and Mildred entered her rooms. She walked to her husband door and said,

"Thank you Mildred, goodnight."

Elizabeth went into her husband's rooms. He was asleep. She quietly went over and gently raised the covers and lay down beside him. He woke and put his arms around her. It was dark but he knew it was his wife. He held and kissed her. He started crying.

"Shush my dear. I am so sorry I wasn't here to care for you." She said.

"Say nothing of that." He said.

"I am so tired. Dear I know Richard is safe and Georgiana is here. Do you know the whereabouts of John Black and young George Wickham?" she asked.

"George Wickham is at Longbourn; Georgiana found him in Scotland and John Black is in a guest room down the hall." He said.

"And Richard will recover?" she asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen him but Uncle says he will recover. Jane had a baby girl on 18 June. Her name is Elizabeth Jane Bingley. Charles gave her the name." He said.

He ran his fingers thru her hair and held her in his arms. She fell asleep.

At seven Georgiana opened the door quietly and entered the room. Darcy looked at her and placed a finger across his lips indicating quite. She walked over to the bed and looked down at Elizabeth sleeping next to her brother. Georgiana was silently crying. She bent down and kissed her on the head. She smiled at her brother and quietly left the room. Darcy left his room at 8:00am and stationed a hall boy at the door. Darcy gave orders no one was to enter until Mrs. Darcy calls for her maid. He went down the hall and knocked at John Black's room. He entered and told John; Elizabeth was in the house sleeping. She was tired but well.

Darcy went downstairs on his crutch for breakfast. He noticed the servants were smiling. Several said it was great to have the Mistress back. He nodded and said yes, thank you. He went to his study. He wrote messages for the warehouse, Gardiners and Fritz House. He wrote letters to Longbourn, Netherfield Park and Pemberley. When he finished he went upstairs and sat in a chair next to the bed. He waited for his wife to wake. He was very happy but dreaded having to tell his wife about Lidia. Elizabeth woke at two in the afternoon. Darcy sat on the side of the bed and read her the story in the paper of the "White Lady". She cried for her sister. There was nothing he could do or say.

The Doctor came and examined Darcy and John Black. Darcy had him tend Elizabeth. When he finished he told Darcy she was well. She needed a lot of rest and good food. She should be fine in two weeks. Darcy entered her room and held his wife.

"Dear, the Doctor says this white streak in my hair won't go away. It was caused by the French musket burring my scalp" She said.

Darcy looked at it and ran his fingers thru her hair.

"I rather like it. It's like a keepsake, dear." He said.

"I have a pair of shoes and apron as souvenirs of Belgium." she said.

"Well, this is a souvenir of Waterloo." He said.

"The Doctor says I can dye it darker." She said.

"If you must, but I really like it. Georgiana is waiting to see you." He said.

"Well it's just that I will probably appear much older to my child when she or he is born in December." She said.

Darcy was stunned. He sat down on the bed beside her and could hardly speak. To think his wife had done all she had done while she was with child.

"Are you pleased dear?" she asked.

"Yes of course. I just wonder how you managed all this." He said.

"All what dear. On the day of the battle a soldier's wife went into labor and gave birth to a six pound boy. Later in the afternoon she was back at the wounded line helping." She said.


	28. Chapter 28 Wellington

**Wellington**

Lord Fitzwilliam was shown into the study of Lord Wellington. The Duke rose and greeted him cordially. He accepted a glass of wine and they sat at a small table in the study in a grand chateau outside of Paris.

"I thank you for sparing me the time." the Duke said.

"It is a pleasure, Sir; I'm at you service." he replied.

Both men inquired about each other family. They had met many years earlier. They weren't close familiar friends but respected each other. They had differed on several political issues, the Catholic question, Irish politics. Lord Fitzwilliam had supported the Duke on the Catholic question in the end stating he felt the Duke was better informed on the issues.

"What is Parliament's intention regarding Bonaparte?" he asked.

"It has been decided he will be transported to Saint Helena and held there for the rest of his life by English troops." Fitzwilliam replied.

"Is he still held aboard HMS Bellerophon at Portsmouth?" He asked.

"Yes, I saw him standing on deck flanked by Royal Marines when we left port. It was raining and few were up and about. Usually there is a crowd of people on the wharf and even small boats surrounding the ship hoping for a glimpse."

"Could have been my fate if the day had of been lost." Lord Wellington said.

He was only the "Little Corporal', you were the 'Iron Duke'; could hardly of turned out different." Fitzwilliam said.

"It was a near thing, very near indeed." Wellington said.

"How soon can I be relieved here and return to England." He asked.

"As soon as the Bourbons are installed and the Monarch is secured." He replied.

He seemed to accept the order although it wasn't really an order. Orders would come from the Ministry but Wellington knew Fitzwilliam knew what the orders would be and when they would be issued.

Wellington poured the Earl another glass of wine and asked

"How is the health of Mrs. Darcy?"

Wellington was stretched out in his chair and was looking at his boots. Before Fitzwilliam could answer Wellington began speaking.

"You know I met her once or rather saw her up close. It was two maybe three in the morning the night after the battle. As you can image I was very tired but I wanted to see the battlefield. I never wanted to forget the destruction of war. I had ridden out onto the field. Two solders led the way with lanterns on staffs to help guide the way. Ahead I saw a light in the dark, low on the ground. You could hardly walk thru the destruction with men and horses on the ground. We stopped a few feet away from a lady on her knees binding a wounded officer. She wore a white coat covered in blood. Her head was bandaged. She requested we hold the light lower to aide her work. She talked softly to the man as she worked. He told her his name was Lieutenant Rogers from the village of Tan Hill. He asked her if she would write his Mother a note as she would be worried. She wrote down the information and assured the young officer he would be home dancing with the ladies of Tan Hill in no time. An orderly approached her and said they had found another wounded soldier. He pointed to an orderly with a light forty yards away. She thanked me for the light I had provided and rose. She took a rifle and stuck it in the ground next to the man. She placed a helmet on top of the rifle, turned and walked away. I don't think she ever looked at me. One of the lamp holders said I should order her from the field; she had been wounded earlier in the day. I replied I could not, she ranked me. I wrote up the incident in a field report. I was glad to learn she had returned to England." Wellington said.

"She is recovering. She has received flowers from hundreds. They are placed on her doorstep, down the steps and on the sidewalk and into the street." Fitzwilliam said.

"On your return give her my best regards." Wellington said.

The two men shook hands and Lord Fitzwilliam departed.


	29. Chapter 29 A Royal Warrant

**A Royal Warrant**

Darcy, Elizabeth and Georgiana were in the family room. Elizabeth was resting on a couch covered by a blanket and Georgiana was writing a letter. Darcy was at the desk going over some business accounts. He would glance at his wife every few minutes. When he thought of all that had happened he was amazed and a little afraid. His sister's trip to Scotland and his wife at Waterloo was difficult to fully understand. He could not go anywhere in London without people asking about his wife's health. Sometimes total strangers would approach him with concern. On several occasions someone would ask him to thank Mrs. Darcy for a note they received from her about their son, husband or brother.

There was a very light knock on the door. Darcy opened the door to Walker. He didn't want to disturb Elizabeth. Darcy stepped out into the hall and saw Lord McMillan standing in the foyer. Darcy walked into the foyer and greeted the Lord.

"Good afternoon sir. Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is fine Mr. Darcy. I came to see Mrs. Darcy."

"It's a bit late for calling." he said.

"I understand, I have a Royal Warrant, but I will not present it. I will only take a few minutes of her time if you will allow." he said.

Darcy wondered what this could be about. A Royal Warrant was something different than a Crown Warrant which was really from the government. A Royal Warrant was from the Crown, possibly from one of the royals or maybe the King. He wasn't sure why Lord McMillan would be here with a Royal Warrant for Elisabeth.

Darcy entered the family room with Lord McMillan waiting at the door. Darcy could see his wife was awake.

"Dear, Lord McMillan is here to speak with you." he said.

Lord McMillan stepped into the room. Elizabeth started to rise from the couch.

"Please madam, don't get up." he said. "I will only take a few minutes of your time. I'm happy to see you looking so well." he said.

"I came to inform you that you will be awarded the Order of the Garter on the fifteenth of October for your actions at Waterloo. The notice will be published in the paper Monday. I would like to be the first to congratulate you 'Lady Darcy'." he said.

"Oh Sir; my sister Lydia did much more than I. She deserves the honor, not I." she said.

Lord McMillan withdrew his watch and looked at the time. "Yes, I know. A Crown coach is at Longbourn as we speak. George Wickham will be notified of his Mother's award. I promised a few minutes only and will keep to the time." he said.

He bowed and walked to the door.

"My Lord, I feared you were here for me and Georgiana's bread." Elizabeth said.

He turned and smiled. He tried not to but couldn't help himself. He started laughing.

"It is good to see you unchanged my Lady." he said as he departed.

"Lady Darcy, it is an honor fairly won and well deserved." Darcy said.

Georgiana agreed.

"My dears, it may be I deserve some note for my actions. However; both of you will do me a very great favor if you continue to address me as before. I think wife, dearest, mother and sister are the highest honor of address and all I ever wanted." she said.

"We have to address you as Lady Darcy in public. It would be bad manners otherwise." Georgiana said.

"Yes, perhaps we will have to allow that." Elizabeth said.

On Monday the notice was printed in the newspapers along with the military dispatch of Lord Wellington encounter with Lady Darcy on the battlefield at Waterloo. Darcy read the notice over his morning coffee. He showed it to his wife and asked if she remembered the meeting.

"I remember someone on a horse holding a lantern for me that night. I did not know it was Lord Wellington. I don't think I would have known him if he brought me a cup of tea." she said.

"From his account, he stated you ranked him on the field that night." he said.

"Had I known that dear, I would have ordered tea." she said.

He chuckled and thought she probably would have ordered tea.


	30. Chapter 30 Darcy and Family

**Darcy and Family**

Darcy tended to stay close to home and when he went out it was early and he would return by noon. He was hoping to return to Pemberley but would have to stay until the appointment at Saint James Palace. A few days after Lord McMillan call, Elizabeth decided she would receive callers. The dress maker was asked to attend Elizabeth at London House. She made gowns and wraps for both ladies.

"I think brother your wife is a bad influence on me. Now I'm up early for breakfast. Next I will be walking in the park at dawn." Georgiana said as she entered the breakfast room.

Darcy just smiled and glanced at his wife.

"Dear, Lady Catherine and Anne are in town. They are staying at the Fitz House." Darcy said.

Georgiana groaned at her brother's comment as she sat down with her plate. A footman placed a cup of tea in front of her. Darcy pushed the cream and sugar tray to her.

"I think we should invite the Fitzwilliam's, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Lady Catherine and Anne to diner on Wednesday. We should try to mend the breach." Elizabeth said.

Darcy was not sure it could be mended. His aunt was violently opposed to his marriage to Elizabeth. She had traveled to Longbourn to confront Elizabeth before the marriage. She had hoped he would marry Anne.

"I doubt she will accept, she did not reply to the letter I sent." he said.

"We should try, they are family." She said. "

Yes, you are right, they are family and we should try again."

"I will write out the invitations and Georgiana could visit her aunt and cousin today and deliver them. Would you dear?" Elizabeth asked.

Georgiana protested saying her aunt was so severe. She applied to her brother for support. Darcy rose and gave his wife a kiss.

"I think you ladies can decide this without my interference." He said.

He smiled at Georgiana. He got his crutch and hobbled to the study.

"I should have known he would take your part." Georgiana said.

"I don't think he took my part dear. You aunt is not pleased with me or William. We could send a hall boy but it is impersonal."

"I need to change. What did Ann Boleyn wear on her worst day?" Georgiana asked.

"Black, I thinkmy dear, with a low neckline." Lizzie replied.

Georgiana arrived at Fritz House and Jameson let her in and escorted her to the sitting room. He explained the ladies had just ordered tea. Lady Fitzwilliam, Lady Catherine and Anne were all seated in front of the fire. Georgiana curtsied to the ladies. Lady Fitzwilliam greeted her with a hug and kissed her on the forehead. She asked her to join them for tea. Georgiana accepted and sat on the couch next to Anne. The door opened and Lord Fitzwilliam entered.

"Georgiana, Jameson said you were here. How is Darcy and Lady Darcy? Is she recovering?" He asked.

"Yes sir, she is." She said. "I have invitations for diner on Wednesday."

Georgiana took the cards from her coat pocket and handed one to her uncle, one to Lady Catherine and one to Anne.

"I have one for the Colonel and one for Sir Edward and Lady Fitzwilliam." She said.

"We will accept. We will all accept." He said.

It was the way he said "We will all accept." that was notable. It wasn't a statement it was a command. He stood drinking his tea and talking with Georgiana. He told her he would see the Colonel tomorrow and would make sure he got the invitation. She could leave Edward's.

"I think this is a great honor for Elizabeth and Darcy and I think it is well deserved." Lady Fitzwilliam said.

The Earl agreed. Lord Fitzwilliam sat his cup down, bent down and kissed Georgiana on the head.

"Take good care of your Lizzie." He said and left.

She had a few errands and wanted to get home for afternoon tea. She curtsied when she left and Lady Fitzwilliam gave her a hug and kiss. When Georgiana returned home she found Lizzie in the family room writing letters. She had received many requests from soldiers at Waterloo to write home to wives, mothers and sweethearts. She had written each request down and was determined to write the letters. Some soldiers she realized were home but felt a promise was made. Some soldiers would never return home. When she entered the room Lizzie looked up.

"I can see you fared better than the Boleyn girl.

"Yes, she swung but missed with a dull blade." She said.

"Tell me all about the tea."

Georgiana told Lizzie all that happened and her meeting with her uncle.

"You did well, my dear. I have two more letters for today and then we have to see cook." She said.

Georgiana bent down and kissed Lizzie on the top of the head.

"What was that about?" Lizzie asked.

"For being Lizzie, just being Lizzie." She said.


	31. Chapter 31 Dinner at Eight

**Dinner at Eight**

It was a busy day for Elizabeth and Georgiana. The final preparations for tonight's dinner were almost complete. Guest should arrive at 7:30 and dinner would be served at eight. Four courses would be served. Soup, fish, foul, beef with a fruit dish and a pudding desert. Five wines would be served during the dinner plus one before dinner and of course a port for the gentlemen after dinner. Coffee and tea would be served after dinner in the drawing room. Late in the day Darcy received a message from his club and said he had to go out for an hour.

Colonel Fitzwilliam met him in the foyer. He looked nervous. He was pacing up and down. Just as Darcy walked up to him in the foyer the door opened and Lord Wellington enter the club. He was not a big man but very distinguished looking, very commanding. He was dressed in civilian clothes.

He walked over to where the two men were standing and said: "Colonel will you do the introductions?"

"Ah yes, my Lord, let me introduce Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, Lord Wellington." Richard said.

Lord Wellington said, "I am very pleased to meet you sir. I saw you wife at Waterloo battlefield in the early morning of 19 June about 2:00am."

"Yes sir, I read the field report and asked my wife if she remembered. I'm sorry to say she said she wouldn't of known you were Lord Wellington if you would have served her tea. She did remark, had she known she held rank on the she would have ordered tea." Darcy said.

Lord Wellington smile and then laughed.

"I think we both have something in common, I to believe the French can give you a headache." he said.

All three men laughed at the remark.

"Let me apologize for this. This encounter is not by accident. By a twist of fate I found out Lady Darcy was having a dinner party tonight and I was wondering if I could be invited? I realize this may be improper, I beg your indulgence" Lord Wellington said.

The request caught Darcy by surprise. Lord Wellington was in demand to dine with royalty and the personage throughout England. He would probably be the next Prime Minister.

"It is my pleasure to extend an innovation for tonight. Reception will be at 7:30 and dinner at 8:00." Darcy said.

"Thank you sir, I shall be prompt." he said.

Lord Wellington excused himself and left the club.

"Well I understand why you were nervous Richard. You could have extended the invitation and just sent me a note." Darcy said.

"I didn't know he was going to be here." Richard replied.

"Oh, well why were you so nervous and why this summon?" Darcy asked.

"I would like to bring a guest, if possible?" he said.

"Certainly, and I think all you had to do was drop a note to Elizabeth to get an extra chair and a plate at the table." Darcy said.

"Thank you sir. I have to go." he said.

Richard hurried out the door and out of site. Darcy was dumbfounded. "Thank you sir." Richard in his whole life had never addressed him as sir. Darcy decided he would have one drink before going home to dress for dinner. When he arrived at home he told the butler there would be three more guest for dinner. He went upstairs to find his wife. He knocked on her door and heard her say enter.

"Hello dear." she said.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "We will have three more guest at dinner tonight can you manage."

"Yes I think so. Who are the extra guest." she asked.

"Richard has asked to bring a guest and Lord Wellington." he said as calmly as possible.

"Richard a guest and Lord Wellington." she said. "I don't know which is more astounding. Do you know who Richard's guest is?"

"Not for sure but I have a suspicion it is Major Hamilton's sister." he said.

"A suspicion, and where did this suspicion come from?" she asked.

"Well before Richard went to France or more precise when he came to Pemberley to flirt with you, drink my brandy and steal horses he left a packet of letters to be delivered in case he was reported missing or killed. The wrapper fell off the packet and I noticed one addressed to a Miss Martha Hamilton." he said.

"A packet of letters suggest several, wrapped in brown paper, tied securely with a string from side to side and end to end." she said.

"Exactly, did you notice it in my desk drawer at Pemberley?" he asked.

"No dear, but I do understand where your suspicion came from." she said.

They stood in line in the hall near the door. The butler, two footmen and the ladies maids stood at the door to help with wraps and coats. The front door had two etched glass planes one could more or less see thru. The first to arrive was Mr. and Mrs. Gardner followed by the Bingley's. All addressed Elizabeth as Lady Darcy. After greeting were exchanged they were shown to the drawing room. Next were Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam with Edward and his wife. Again all addressed Elizabeth as Lady Darcy and they were shown to the drawing room. Lord Wellington arrived and was formally introduced to Georgiana and Elizabeth.

He bowed to Georgiana and said: "So nice to meet you Miss Georgiana. Tell me how did you find Newcastle and Scotland?"

Georgiana was astonished. How could he know, maybe Richard but She wasn't sure Richard knew about Scotland.

"It was a hurried journey, I was anxious to get home with my ward and find out about Elizabeth, I mean Lady Darcy." she said.

"Elizabeth, yes; I know her as the lady of the Waterloo battlefield." he said.

Lord Wellington bowed to Elizabeth and said: "It is a pleasure and honor to meet you Lady Darcy. I remember seeing you that night at Waterloo and have often wondered about the Bennet sisters. I am sorry for you losses at Waterloo."

"Thank you my Lord." she replied. "And thank you for the light that night."

"It was my pleasure, I felt so small on the field that night and when I saw your light I wondered who could be so bold so brave to be in a place like that at such an hour?" he said.

"Sir many were brave beyond belief on the 18th and 19th of June. I think we felt that and it is why we felt so small." she said.

"Well said my Lady, well said." he said.

He bowed and was shown to the drawing room.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh and daughter Ann de Bourgh were the next to arrive and immediately followed by Colonel Fitzwilliam with a beautiful lady.

Georgiana curtsied to both Lady Catherine and Ann. Lady Catherine smiled and said: "You look so nice tonight my dear."

"Thank you Lady Catherine." Georgiana replied.

"I am so glad you both could come." said Elizabeth. "We have all missed your company far too long. And I confess I miss Rosings Park?"

"Yes, I think you are right and it is mostly my fault. I hope it will change in the future. Rosings is much the same when you were there." Lady Catherine said.

"Nothing would please us more." said Elizabeth.

She gave Lady Catherine a kiss on the cheek and a hug to Lady Ann. Darcy gave both a kiss on the cheek.

Georgiana smiled at Richard and his guest as they entered the foyer. She was a very handsome woman with striking features. They certainly were a grand looking couple she thought.

She said, "Good evening Richard, please introduce me to your lady."

"Don't I get a Colonel Richard and a curtsey?" he asked.

"No, I want an introduction to your lady, please." Georgiana said.

"So do I." said Elizabeth.

"Very well, may I introduce Martha Hamilton, my fiancée?" he said.

"You are so very welcome Miss Hamilton." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you Lady Darcy. The Colonel has spoken of you so often and so fondly I believe I know you." Miss Hamilton said.

"I hope we become good friends." Elizabeth said.

"Hanson I hope we have plenty of champagne on hand because we have a lot to toast tonight." Darcy said.

"Yes Mr. Darcy we do." he replied.

Everyone retired to the drawing room.

When the receiving line entered the drawing room it indicated to the guests the dinner party was complete. Additional introductions were made in the drawing room by Lord Fitzwilliam as guest entered the room. He made the introductions as he knew or had met everyone in the room except for one. Lady Elizabeth announced to the room the lady was Colonel Fitzwilliam's fiancée Miss Martha Hamilton. Darcy offered a toast. Lady Susan gave Martha a hug and said she was very happy. Everyone drank to the couple.

Dinner conversation was very lively but not boisterous. Lord Wellington sat to the right of Elizabeth and Lord Fitzwilliam sat to the right of Darcy at the other end of the table. During dinner it was learned this was the first introduction of Miss Martha Hamilton to the Fitzwilliam or Darcy family. Lady Susan wanted to know long they had been engaged and Lord Fitzwilliam wanted to know when they wanted to get married. Lord Wellington asked to be invited to the wedding. Serious dialogue of Waterloo and politics were held also. And so the conversation went around the table for upwards of one and a half hours. The ladies retired to the drawing room for coffee and the men drank port over the remains of dinner.

Lady Susan informed Georgiana that the ton had notified her they would grant Georgiana a voucher for the coming season. Georgiana said: "Aunt I'm not sure I want a voucher, I don't want to marry a royal and a title isn't that important to me. Well not the most important thing. I want what my brother and Elizabeth have and neither were titled when the meet and were married."

At 10:00 the men joined the ladies in the drawing room. The Duke of Wellington left at 11:15 bowing gracefully to Lady Darcy and expressing his gratitude for the evening.

The Dinner and guest list was reported in London Times.


	32. Chapter 32 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

John Black lived the rest of his life at Pemberley rarely going to London. He was not a servant but would sometimes work with the horses. He would sometime go on morning walks with Elizabeth and they became great friends. They referred to the time in Belgium as the "Great Adventure". He was never able to ride a horse after Belgium and always walked with a limp.

Elizabeth had four children, three boys and a girl. Her oldest took over Pemberley and married a tenant's daughter. The second child died at the age of three from a fever. The youngest boy became an entomology professor at Cambridge. The girl whose name was Elizabeth became a doctor and moved to Boston, married and became head of a small respected hospital. Mr. Darcy died in 1864 at the age of 78. Lady Darcy lived to be eighty-four and died in 1898. They were married for forty-six years.

Mrs. Collins had a daughter. Seven years later her husband died of consumption. The entail of Longbourn passed to Young George Wickham. Catherine Bennet married a local farmer and had four children. Mary Bennet married a cleric who became the rector of Winchester Cathedral. Mrs. Bennet died in her own bed at Longbourn and was survived by her husband. Charles and Jane Bingley had two sons and two daughters. One son became a Solicitor and the other a sea Captain. A daughter the eldest took over the family estate and married. The youngest married an Australian station owner. Moved to Australia and raised sheep.

The Gardiner children visited Pemberley every year for the summer. The boys and Martha attended Cambridge. Martha married the son of an Earl and lived near York. She wrote books on the history of England and was very successful in her own right. When her husband inherited she became Lady Wolsey. She often visited Pemberley and remained a lifelong favorite of Mr. Darcy.

A Lieutenant Rogers called on Lady Darcy at Pemberley to thank her for binding his wounds at Waterloo. Lady Darcy played the piano and Georgiana taught him to dance. She married the Lieutenant two years later. He was sent to India to build railroads. They became good friends with Captain Richardson and wife Emma. Georgiana had three sons and one daughter. At fourteen the sons were sent to Pemberley to be educated at Eaton and Cambridge. The daughter married a Doctor and became a popular fiction writer. Colonel Rogers retired in India. Neither he nor Georgiana ever returned to England.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh died six years after the Battle of Waterloo. Her daughter Lady Anne de Bourgh died six months later and the estate passed to Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Martha Fitzwilliam had two sons and one daughter. The eldest son became a solder, fought in the Crimean War and reached the rank of General. The youngest took over the estate. The daughter married Captain Haines of HMS Dauntless and lived aboard ship in the Pacific Ocean. Richard granted Charlotte Collins and daughter the cottage at Rosings as a life estate.

A small park was built along the road to Meryton. A marble monument was erected in the park with a bronze plaque. The park and monument was donated anonymously to Meryton. The Darcy Family would stop at the park for a picnic every year on their way from London to Pemberley. A bronze plaque on the monument reads:

The White Lady

In Memory of Lady Lydia Wickham

For Heroic Service at the Battle of Waterloo

She helped solders off the battlefield throughout the day

After she spoke to her husband before he died of wounds she

returned to the field of battle to help others and lost her life to cannon fire

4, March 1794 – 18 June 1815.


End file.
